Everlasting
by Midnight Phantasma
Summary: Danny knew there was no use in turning back now. It would just hurt more people, including himself. Now, many miles away, he's truly hurt, exhausted, lost, and delirious. In this state, there's not much anyone can do for him, except for one family who is determined and stubborn enough to try and turn his life back around.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own **Danny Phantom** or **Twilight**. I also don't own this chapter, since it was actually written by **Lunar Calling**, though it has been significantly edited and slight rearranged.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>3rd Person POV—<strong>

**~Danny~**

_He took one last look at the town where he used to live. The town that held his family. The town that held his friends. The town that held his first love. The town that held all his memories... Now he was no longer Danny Fenton. He was no one. With a sigh, he turned around and flew at top speed away from his old life._

The lone ghost boy shook his head, bringing himself out of his memories and steadying his flight pattern. Though he had only left hours ago, it had felt like days, maybe even months, to him. His eyelids began to feel heavy as the need to sleep resurfaced, but he forced them open. He couldn't stop now. He couldn't possibly be far enough yet; just a few more miles. No matter how much he wanted to keep going though, his body protested, and he gradually began to fall against his will. It wasn't long before he was forced to make a rough landing, and it wasn't a graceful one either.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he was flung forward, causing him to land roughly on his left shoulder. After that stunt, he knew he might not be able to move for quite awhile. This proved true when he attempted to sit up and an intense pain shot throughout his body.

Danny let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, his body thankful for some oxygen as he began to take in rough breaths. As he lay, panting and on the ground, he heard some twigs began to snap. The teen tried desperately to call out for help or even ask who was there, but all that he could manage was a raspy breath and a groan of pain. Danny hissed in distress, tensing his body so as to not put any pressure on his injured shoulder. That's when he heard it again, only now he could also hear someone or something's footsteps. The way the feet hit the ground made them sound fierce, almost angry. Then they suddenly stopped.

The Halfa searched all around him, but he couldn't spot anything. He could have sworn that whatever that was, had been traveling towards him. His eyes shot wide open as he realized he'd looked everywhere but behind him. Turning his head to check over his good shoulder, Danny took in a sharp breath as he saw what it was.

It was a huge beast, almost like a giant wolf. It started growling and snarling at him. He could see it preparing to attack. Danny did the only thing he could do. Closing his eyes tightly, he hoped desperately it would be quick and painless. But, as always, karma had a strange way of working.

Danny screamed in agony as something sharp ripped across his face. Opening his eyes, green ectoplasm flooded his vision. Eventually, he saw the beast a couple feet away from him, and it looked like it was pacing around him. No... circling him. Ignoring the pain drowning out his senses, he stood up and ran as fast as possible, then turned invisible and intangible. Holding his breath, he watched with tired eyes as the thing came towards him, sniffed a bit, and then ran off in another direction.

Danny gasped for air, relieved, and then let his intangibility and invisibility fall. As soon as he did though, his shaky knees gave out and he tumbled to the ground. Dimly, he noticed that he'd reverted back to his human form, and with a pained gasp, he let himself succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>~Charlie~<strong>

Charlie Swan, sheriff of the small town of Forks, Washington, sighed in boredom as he propped his head on his hand. Everything had slowly gone back to its normal, sluggish, and boring agenda when those big "bears" eventually disappeared. Oh, how he wished for something, anything! Even a meteor shower or _something_! Sighing again, he glanced out his window and was surprised to see a woman sprinting towards the entrance. As she entered, he called out to his backup, Ian Kern, that he had everything covered. The brunette woman looked panicked and frightened.

"Excuse me, ma'am, is there a problem?"

She caught her breath before she began her story. "I was just out walking when suddenly I heard a scream coming from the woods. I walked in to investigate and I found someone hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, just take it easy—"

"I'm sorry! But I just can't help it! The person whose hurt, he's only a kid!"

At those words, Charlie sprung into action. "Ok, now just tell me where this is and I'll be over with the paramedics." As she quickly babbled where she'd seen him, Charlie furiously scribbled the location and all the relevant details in his notepad. "Thank you. Now if you could just wait here, my partner, Officer Kern, will help you." At these words, Charlie grabbed his jacket and keys off the rack and ran out to his cruiser, where he quickly started it up. Turning on the lights and siren to get there faster, he sped off. By the time he reached the exact area, it had already been five minutes.

As soon as he climbed out of his cruiser, he slammed the door and made a mad dash into the trees. He stopped after going in a couple of feet and looked around at his surroundings. He didn't see anybody. "Hello? Anybody out there?" Charlie shouted. No one replied, which made his stomach sink. He ran another couple feet forward and then made a right, slowing down to a walk. As he was searching, he noticed something white from the corner of his eye.

Turning, he discovered it was a t-shirt; the one belonging to the kid unconscious on the ground. Charlie ran towards him and knelt down to get a better look at his state. Three long, deep gashes went across his face in a diagonal from right to left. Smaller scratches covered his arms. He also noted that the kid's shoulder was badly bruised.

Charlie searched the kid's pockets for an ID or something like that, but found nothing. Very carefully and gently, he lifted the boy up, grimacing while he carried him to his cruiser. He didn't grimace because the kid was heavy or anything, but because of the exact opposite. The kid was way too light to be healthy.

As soon as he laid the kid in the back seat, he scrambled to the front and turned on the ignition. The car sprung to life, but Charlie paused, and looked back and forth frantically, trying to decide what to do. The hospital was too far away; there was no way he'd be able to make it there in time. At that moment, another thought entered his mind: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It was worth a shot.

The sheriff pulled out his cell phone as he began to drive, almost expertly entering the number. There was only one ring before it was answered. "Cullen's residence; Carlisle speaking."

"Hello, Carlisle, it's Charlie, Bella's father."

He could hear the smile in the other man's voice. "Oh, well what can I do for you?"

"I have a kid. He's hurt really bad. The hospital's too far away and I don't think he'd make it if I tried. Can you do anything to help?" Charlie pleaded. He looked in his rear view mirror to check on the kid. He looked to be moving, like he was waking up. That wasn't a very good sign at the moment.

"I will. Get him over here as fast as possible. I'll be expecting you."

"Thank you so much." He hung up as he accelerated the speed of the car, glancing again at the teen. He was rousing, and that's when it started. Small yelps and whimpers of agony escaped from his lips no matter how hard the kid tried to suppress them. Charlie bit his lip and put even more pressure on the pedal, soon arriving on the Cullen's long driveway. Skidding to a stop, Charlie jumped out of his car and slammed the door. He swiftly opened the back door, and gently got the pained teen out. Charlie winced as the screams increased when the boy's bruises and cuts were pressed. He jogged as fast as possible to the front door without jostling the boy. Carlisle met him there, and his face grew sullen as soon as he spotted them.

"Follow me." Charlie speedily followed the doctor to his living room where some blankets covered the floor. Both he and Carlisle sat the fidgeting boy down gingerly, and Carlisle kneeled down beside him as he stated, "He's moving too much. We've got to hold him down." He paused, looking up at the sheriff. "No matter how much it hurts him. Edward, I need your help."

Charlie noted how he didn't even need to shout to get his adopted son to respond. "I need you to hold down his legs and Charlie you to hold down his arms." Everything suddenly went quiet when the teenage boy stopped thrashing and screaming. All three's eyes widened as they noticed he also stopped breathing.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other. The boy's heart was still beating but his breathing had ceased. _Are you getting any thoughts that could explain this?_ Carlisle asked his adoptive son in his thoughts.

Edward shook his head swiftly. Then in a low voice, too low for Charlie or any other human, he responded, "I can't hear his thoughts at all."

The doctor looked confused, but Charlie's visible panic pulled him out of his thoughts. "Is he alright? He's still not breathing! What's wrong with him?" Suddenly, as if to calm the worried officer down the boy began to breathe deep and evenly, falling into a strangled slumber.

"He will be fine. He will need some bandaging up, a splint for his left wrist, and some food and water, but other than that he is perfectly fine." Carlisle grabbed some rubbing alcohol, pads, and medical tape for the deep scratches on his face. As he leaned forward to bandage him up, he froze, eyes widening again.

The boy reeked of werewolf.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

Everything that had the ability to ache, did. My whole body hurt all over and the people holding down my arms and legs just amplified it tenfold. It was just too much to bare, but first, I had to calm down. I chose to stop breathing. I don't know why, but sometimes when I tense up and hold my breath it seems like it's relieving my pain, little by little until it ebbs the soreness away to a dull throb. I think it has something to do with my new healing powers, another of the few I have yet to master.

Suddenly a voice broke through my thinking. "I can't hear his thoughts at all." Well, who would be able to hear someone else's thoughts anyway? That really confused me. Then another voice broke through the blurriness around me.

"Is he alright? He's still not breathing! What's wrong with him?" I suddenly remembered that I hadn't taken a breath for almost one and a half minutes, and slowly took a deep breath. Everything slowly came into focus and I saw an older man, a guy in his twenties, and an older teenage boy, all surrounding me. But just as it came, it went away, and exhaustion swept over me. Hopefully a little sleep wouldn't do much harm.

* * *

><p>—<strong>3rd Person POV—<strong>

**~The Cullen's~**

After a few minutes of convincing Charlie that the boy would be just fine, Carlisle and Edward were left alone with him. The other members of their family were out, the "kids" at school, as Edward returned home late from hunting, and Esme was out buying food for when Bella would visit. The human girl was actually getting a ride home with the rest of the Cullen's after school, to visit.

Carlisle turned to Edward with a serious gaze, and carefully questioned him, "Edward, do you notice anything strange about the boy? Anything that you found suspicious other than his advantage around your power?"

Edward scrunched up his face a little in thought and turned to face the sleeping teen. After a quick second, he turned back to Carlisle. "His blood smells different. Certainly not appetizing though."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes I noticed that too." He kneeled down next to the boy and motioned for Edward to do so as well. "Lean in closer and tell me what you smell." Edward bent down barely a fraction of an inch before jumping back up and holding his nose, completely surprised.

"Werewolf?!"

The elder vampire nodded again. "It is and it seems to mostly be surrounding his face." He looked to the younger one, a serious expression, mixed with concern and worry, on his face. "I have a feeling those deep gashes were caused by a werewolf."

Confusion flooded across Edward's face. "Why would a werewolf attack, nonetheless a human?"

"I have my doubts that he's human." Just as Carlisle was about to continue, the front door flew open and six figures entered the room, five vampires and one human. All talking ceased as they noticed the other two in their family hunched over a teenage boy. A _human_ teenage boy. Jasper, the most cautious of the group, began backing up, as to not cause any harm.

"Jasper," Carlisle called. The boy just lifted his eyebrows in recognition, afraid to breathe. "Come here."

Jasper shook his head as if to protest. "Please, just come here," Carlisle ordered a little more harshly. The teen took stiff steps to his side, now even more cautious about his breathe intake. "Breathe Jasper." Jasper looked alarmed, but did as he was told.

He let the air he had been holding out and took another one in sharply. Then his face turned to one of confusion, affecting the whole room. "His blood smells as if it's diseased or contaminated." His brow furrowed. "Is it him or me?"

"It's him, we can smell it too. Something's not right about this boy," Carlisle answered. Suddenly the boy began to groan and shift. Edward, whether it was a reflex, unconsciously, or purposely done, grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her close.

As the boy struggled to wake up, the Cullen's talked quickly and quietly in a way only a vampire could.

"His condition isn't as bad as it looks. Three deep gashes in his face, a slightly large bruise on his left shoulder, and a fractured left wrist. But that's not the interesting part." Everyone, excluding Edward and Bella, looked to Carlisle, confused. "He reeks of werewolf and Edward and I have concluded that a werewolf was the one to make those gashes on his face."

Esme gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "How and why? They have never really been hostile, especially to a human."

"Well from the way his blood smells, I think we can safely assume that he isn't human," Edward supplied. Most nodded in agreement.

Rosalie, stubborn as ever, rolled her eyes. "So what is he, a fairy perhaps?"

Emmett grinned and started "ooh"-ing. "Maybe he's a wizard like Harry Potter!"

"Maybe someone forgot to take their pills this morning?" Jasper laughed. Rosalie growled and glared at him in defense for her husband.

"Oh look, he's waking up." Esme interrupted softly. Of course that didn't last too long. Everyone was quiet as the strange boy finally sat up and opened his eyes to reveal a shocking, icy blue.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV— <strong>

Once everything had been dark, but now it was rapidly being covered up with a bright, white light. My whole body felt as if someone was dragging it through a cold rain or pond. This was the second time this had happened to me in the past month and I knew exactly what it was. Healing powers; great. It was one of those things that were good, yet bad. Everything began to sharpen and focus as my sight and hearing cleared, purifying the mumbling that I hadn't noticed I'd been hearing until now.

"… not right about this boy," I heard a man's voice say. I would bet the half of my life that was left it was about me, because there is nothing right about me. The rest of the conversation was lost to me, when suddenly, a hot and painful flare shot down my spine and then to my left arm, resting at my finger tips. No matter how hard I tried, a groan escaped my mouth.

When I realized I could no longer lie still, I, amazingly enough, sat up. Wow, Sam's sarcasm really was doing a number on me. When I opened my eyes, I saw eight different people staring at me; seven were absolutely beautiful and the one was average looking, but still quite stunning. The seven people looked exactly the same, and if it hadn't been for the fact that some looked older than others, I would have believed they were all twins or septuplets.

"Hi!" A pixie-like girl said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in front of me. Just as I was about to respond, there was a stinging on my face and I slapped my hand to it. The scratches; that giant wolf; passing out. It was all coming back. Slowly, I inched my way from these people; for all I know, they could be my captors.

Then common sense knocked me right in the face and I stopped moving. Why, oh why, would my "evil" captors start bouncing in front of me while shouting "hi" with obvious enthusiasm? Not even Skulker was that excited about my capture was he? A smile pulled at my lips as I imagined Skulker acting exactly as this girl was. That'd be entertaining. I was pulled out of my "mental movie" when there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"You ok? You kind of spaced out there," said the same girl from earlier.

"Oh, sorry," I answered quietly. My legs felt restless, so I decided to try to stand up. Keyword is "try". I put my arms at my sides and then pushed on my left, using my right arm to balance. I stumbled clumsily at first and fell back over, so I tried again. As soon as I was done getting up, I looked up into the faces of seven shocked faces and one confused face. What did I miss?

* * *

><p>—<strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV—**

"Hi!" Alice shouted at the boy enthusiastically. His face looked like someone had just asked him to go jump off the Empire State building, until realization crossed his face. He backed up a few paces, and then suddenly stopped, staring off into space, a small smile on his face. Alice frowned at his disconnection from this world, as if she didn't do it enough as it was, and waved a hand impatiently in front of his face.

He seemed to snap out of it. "You ok? You kind of spaced out there."

The teen answered quietly, and without vampire hearing, none of the Cullen's would have been able to hear him. Edward wasn't even sure if Bella heard the answer. Suddenly, one by one, each of the Cullen's eyes widened as the boy stood up using his left arm for support. This was because it had only been fractured a minute ago, literally.

Danny looked up after finally gaining his balance and noticed the whole family, minus the ordinary-looking girl, was staring at him in shock. What did he do wrong? Then the oldest male, sporting a white doctor's coat, took a step forward.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your left hand?" Confused, Danny shook his head and the doctor reached out to grab his hand. The man began squeezing his hand lightly then slowly working his way down to his wrist. "None of this hurts?" He was about to respond when he heard the brunette girl whisper to one of the teen boys.

"What's so special about his left hand?" she asked softly, and he knew he wasn't supposed to be hearing this.

"His wrist was fractured quite severely. He shouldn't have been able to use it to stand up," he replied. Danny's eyes widened slightly at his answer. Whoops

His eyes connected with the doctor's and he grinned sheepishly. "Um, ouch?" It came out more like a question. The doctor gave him a pointed look, and Danny admitted, "Okay, okay, the charade is over. I'm obviously not… normal," He struggled the word out. Suddenly, the oldest woman came up to him and smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened up for a moment, before relaxing. Her hand temperature felt normal.

"My name is Esme Cullen," Esme politely introduced herself. "This is my husband, Carlisle, our children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, and Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. What's your name?"

Danny's gaze shifted to the floor, before glancing back up at her kind face. "It's Danny."

"Well, Danny, it's okay. There is nothing to be afraid about."

"It's not that I'm afraid, it's just that I know you're not normal either." One by one each of the eight stiffened up, just as he had before. "You're skin temperature feels normal to me. Everyone I have ever come in contact with has been very warm compared to me."

"You're right," Carlisle answered. "We're not normal either. You want to tell us what you are and we'll inform you of us?"

Danny once again lowered his gaze to the floor and shuffled his feet nervously. "Um, I'd rather not. It's too dangerous. I could hurt you all." He looked back up into their confused faces.

The blond, Rosalie, scoffed, "And how do you know that you could hurt us? You don't even look fit enough to move that couch." She pointed to a couch in the room as she said this. It suddenly grew uncomfortably silent.

Alice shifted, nervous and jittery in her spot, before speaking out, "Danny, would you like something to eat? Bella was just about to grab something before this." The younger teen smiled and nodded at her and she grinned back. "Come on, follow me."

Soon he, Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle were in the kitchen. Esme and Jasper excused themselves to either garden or read. Bella went to the fridge and made two sandwiches, seeing as none of the vampires in the room really knew how. Danny smiled at her gratefully before taking a bite. Carlisle just stood in the background to see how they would interact with each other. Was Danny's nature that different than them or did he have a human conscious like them?

"So..." Bella said slowly, trying to start a conversation."Where are you from?"

"California," Danny simply replied as he swallowed a bite.

"Specifically?" she asked.

"Can't tell you," Danny shrugged as he continued to eat.

Edward gave him a look. "Are you a runaway?" Danny just nodded, prompting Edward to ask, "Why?"

He sighed before answering, "Like I said, I don't want to hurt anyone, including my family." Rosalie rolled her eyes at his answer.

Emmett suddenly joined the conversation, much to Rosalie's distaste. "So, you're not human?"

"Nope."

"Are you gonna tell us what you are?" Emmett asked, somewhat excited.

"Nope." Danny repeated, not at all sorry.

"Why not?" Now he was disappointed.

"You have to tell me what you are first."

Edward didn't even bother listening to his family members' thoughts. He just folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "For the sake of your sanity, we'd rather not share what we are."

Danny just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then for the sake of _your_ sanity, I won't share mine."

Bella rolled her eyes, and muttered, "God, what is with you mythical creatures and secrets? You're worse than a serial killer."

"Ha! Cereal killer!" Emmett snickered. Rose just glared and rolled her eyes at her husband's childishness. Carlisle chose this moment to step in.

"Danny, if you are finished eating I would like to talk to you about what happened before you woke up." Danny nodded at him, almost solemnly, before standing up and following Carlisle back into the living room and sitting on one of the many sofas. "Would you like to start from the beginning?" Carlisle asked once every one was seated.

He nodded again in agreement, before thinking back to where he could start. "I was out walking in the woods early this morning, but I'd been out there for so long that my legs finally gave out. A little after I fell, I heard something shift in the trees around me, but I still couldn't find the strength to move. I was too weak.

"I looked all around and didn't see it until I looked behind me. It was huge, almost wolf-like. Suddenly it started growling and snapping its teeth at me, as if I offended it. I closed my eyes, unable to do anything, and it immediately slashed my face.

"After that, it started to pace around me and it took all my strength to stand up and start running. I ran for a couple of minutes before settling behind a tree. I had lost it somewhere back farther into the woods." The Cullen's that were there, with an exception of Rosalie who was paying attention to her nails rather than the story, looked at each other in confusion. How could he have outrun a werewolf?

"That's when I blacked out and woke up to find myself here," Danny finished.

"There are some holes in your story and things that don't add up," Edward decided. He studied Danny's face and actions as he told him this. He seemed slightly nervous. "Will we find out soon? Perhaps when you tell us your secret?"

"I'll only tell some of the facts then. I can't add anymore now though." Silence was the only thing heard for a couple of minutes.

Carlisle, much to everyone's relief, broke the silence, "Danny, do you mind if I check your bandages? They may need to be redressed; head wounds tend to bleed a lot."

Danny hesitated for a moment then nodded his consent. "Yeah, it's okay."

The vampire stood and made his way over to the enigma and began to unravel the small amount of gauze. He was once again surprised, when two of the gashes were barely visible and the other as if it had been a scar for months. "How?"

"Healing powers. They've recently upgraded I guess you'd say. So I heal really fast, especially compared to a couple months ago," Danny reluctantly explained.

"Your abilities are still developing? How long does it usually take for them to finish developing?" Carlisle questioned, very interested in just what Danny was.

"Yeah, I get a lot of new powers every year. As for how long I'll keep getting new ones, I don't know. My species, if you can call it that, is very, very rare." Danny fidgeted at the amount of information he was revealing. They weren't forcing him to tell them, but he didn't exactly want them to know so much about him. When they were all sleeping tonight, he was planning on sneaking out. His ears suddenly perked as he heard a deep and throaty, animal-like cry coming from a long distance.

As the wolf's howl drawled out, Jasper and Esme returned to the rest of the group. Danny noticed that everyone seemed to be looking to Edward and Alice, even the human one, Bella.

Edward seemed to be processing something in his head before he began to speak. It was low and fast, enough that Danny noticed that Bella heard nothing, meaning he shouldn't be hearing this conversation. So as not to bring attention to himself, he pretended to be assessing his surrounding as he eavesdropped on the low conversation. "They want to meet us at the border line tonight to discuss an event." Danny noticed from his peripherals that Edward glanced at him when he said "event".

Then Edward looked towards Bella and nodded at her questioning expression. She seemed to have understood because her face grew accepting and she pushed herself closer into his side.

"Do you get a lot of wolves out here?" Danny was subtly trying to find out more information. Hopefully they wouldn't see right through his act.

"Not normally, but there have been a few sightings recently," Alice answered. Well that wasn't helpful at all. Danny decided to try a more roundabout route. So putting his plan into action, he faked a yawn.

Esme gave him a motherly smile. "I think you should get some sleep, honey. You've had an awfully long day."

"And I believe Bella should too," Edward added. Bella began to protest, but he gave her a pointed look and she immediately settled down. _She's not going to sleep; she's going with them,_ Danny thought to himself. Oh well, this could probably work to his advantage.

"Come with me," Alice said suddenly. "I can lead you to one of our guest rooms." The young half-ghost followed her silently and when they reached the room, he thanked her. "I left a t-shirt and sweatpants on the bed for you. They're Edward's; I figured they were the most likely to fit." Danny thanked her again and Alice finally left. To stay in character, Danny did put on the clothes provided, granted, they were still a little baggy on him.

Not feeling up to a shower—he'd get one in the morning, if he was still there by then—Danny laid down in the bed and thought about how he would trick them into thinking he was sleeping, because obviously they would check on him before they left. That's when it occurred to him that maybe he could let a little bit of his ghost side merge with his human—not enough to change forms, but enough to slow his body functions down. So that is exactly what he did and not even an hour later, they did check on him. The door barely opened a fraction of an inch before it closed again. A couple of moments later he heard the front door open and close softly.

Danny lay still for a couple more minutes before getting up, just to make sure they were really gone, and they were. Still being cautious, he phased through the guest room door, so as not to make any noise, and walked silently down the hallway. As he passed by one room, he noted that classical music was drifting from it. Curiosity getting the best of him, Danny entered. Seeing Edward's jacket casually thrown over the armrest of the couch, Danny assumed the room to be his. Just as he was about to turn and leave though, something on the CD rack caught his eye. It was a book; the only book on the rack. Carefully, Danny plucked the book off the rack and gave it a quick look through.

All the articles were from different points in time, all the way back to the early 1800's, but they were all related by one subject: Vampires. Danny scrunched his face up in confusion as he placed the book back. He didn't take Edward as someone who believed in something like that. Shrugging his shoulders, Danny continued with his search around the house and came up with no other unusual things besides a painting he found in a study—most likely Carlisle's—of Carlisle with three other men, all with red eyes.

Changing back into his clothes, Danny called forth his ghost self, and then took off through the roof.


	2. Meetings

**A/N: **Here is my first chappie! I hope you like it! And please review, whether you like it or if it completely sucks!(;

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I don't own **Twilight** or **Danny Phantom**, but if either owners of these are reading this, remember, it's on my birthday list!:D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Edward's POV—<strong>

My family and Bella sat around the living room, mulling over today's events as we waited for midnight—the time we were due to meet the werewolves. I had only sneaked Bella out of her house half an hour ago, just after Charlie had asked numerous questions concerning the boy, Danny, as he called himself. The only thoughts that conquered my family's minds at the moment were of what Danny's species could be and if he could possibly be any danger to us, though most had already doubted it by this point. I wasn't planning on trusting him completely though, until I was sure he wasn't a danger to my Bella. I wasn't taking that sort of risk.

What also concerned me was the fact that I couldn't read his mind. I was positive it wasn't similar to Bella's power though, because when I attempt to read her mind, it's as if I'm slamming head-first into an unbreakable, solid wall, while Danny's mind was completely different. His was like I was searching through an endless fog. Just when I think I'll finally break through it, it'll keep getting in the way! This fact completely unnerved me, because I couldn't be sure of what his next actions would be. I felt completely useless at this point.

Not even Alice could predict our future involving him. Ever since she had sent him to bed, she had been trying to search through his future, but it had been of no use. For that she had been basically freaking out. Only in her mind though, physically she sat as still as a marble statue. Every few seconds she kept shouting useless questions at me, but I didn't bother answering her, knowing I didn't have any of the correct responses that she expected.

Trying to ignore her constant thoughts shouting out at me, I tuned in to the rest of my family's thoughts. Emmett was going through every mythical creature he could think of, while Jasper worried over Alice's safety. Rosalie was questioning me on when this ridiculous obscurity would end. Carlisle was almost as excited as Emmett at the possibility of a completely new species and Esme was, like any natural mother, distressing over the boy's health. We had all noticed that he was as thin as a toothpick and she couldn't help but worry over him.

Noticing that it was five minutes till midnight, I decided that now might be a good time as any to check up on our strange, new guest. Silently sprinting upstairs, I just barely opened the door to the guest bedroom, peeking in to see the sleeping form of Danny and hearing the deep even breaths that came from his direction. Satisfied with this, I hurried back, and suggested we head out. Everyone nodded in agreement as we all filed silently out of the house, closing the door with a small click. I immediately pulled Bella into my arms, loving the way she perfectly fit into my embrace.

It wasn't long before I reached the rest of my family and bounded towards the border line. In a matter of minutes, my family and I could smell the rotten stench of wet dog as we slowed to a stop. Setting Bella down, I wrapped my arm around her waist, not wanting her to be in any danger. I glanced down in time to notice her eye roll, but she didn't protest. I held back a sigh. I wish she would just realize wolves were a danger to her.

We all glanced up when we heard rustling nearby. Sam Uley had stepped out of a few ferns, wearing cut-off jeans, and surrounded by five other werewolves, the rest hiding out nearby.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting," Sam immediately thanked us.

"So what is the problem you wanted to discuss with us?" Carlisle had inquired. We were positive we knew who this was about, but we wanted to know what happened during their encounter with this particular boy first.

"I believe it would be better if Jared explained to us exactly what happened. It was only him who met this particular... creature," He explained, hesitating on the last word. My family and I gave each other questioning glances, all of us wondering what happened. The only thought I kept receiving from Jared was this image of a particularly glowing substance that apparently had burned him as easily as acid, when it came into contact with a human. I marginally flinched from the pain that was projecting from Jared's head.

Each of my family members asked me what was wrong through their thoughts, but I shook my head, not knowing the answer myself. Crunching leaves could be heard as Jared changed into a pair of cut-off jeans similar to those of Sam's, and stepped out of a few tall bushes. With a glare in our direction, he took a deep breath, getting ready for the long explanation that I knew was about to occur.

"Alright _bloodsuckers_, this is how it started; I was waiting for Paul to begin patrol, and I decided to just take a quick sprint around the forest; you know, getting an early start. I immediately slowed to a stop when I heard a thud, as if someone had fallen. I was about to turn into my human form to help them, believing it was just a clumsy human," Jared continued in a gruff voice, eyeing Bella when he mentioned those last two words. Many chuckles could be heard as Bella blushed a gorgeous, scarlet red and pouted.

"But first I listened carefully, and was surprised that I couldn't detect a heartbeat, even though I could clearly recognize whatever it was, panting, as if exhausted. Forgetting about my patrol, I raced closer to its location, only to find this lump covered in black and white. The part that really freaked me out was the fact that it was_ glowing_!" Jared slightly exclaimed in an incredulous voice, as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"It was obviously a bit dim, but still noticeable. The other thing was, that it reeked of death! I could already tell that it wasn't one of you_ leeches_, because when it turned its head around, it had these big, glowing green eyes!" Jared continued, sounding slightly skeptical. And we weren't surprised, because what he was describing sounded awfully strange and that's saying something, considering we're vampires! I saw the large, ominous, green eyes through Jared's mind. They looked lonely... hungry... and completely frightened! They even looked... dead? It was as if all the life had been sucked out of them! I almost shuddered at the thought of whatever could cause a child to obtain such a look. Jared continued.

"Not completely sure what the hell it was, I started growling at it. I even swiped at it with my claws to see its reaction, but actually managed to scratch it beneath its left eye. Instead of the red blood you'd expect from a regular human, this thick _green crap_ that was _glowing_ flowed out of it. It shouldn't have been too surprising since I knew it wasn't human, but that wasn't the worst part.

"When that green substance came out of it, and came into contact with my paw, it fucking started burning me. It felt like I was getting burned alive. I then quickly backed away and started to circle it, while I waited for Paul or some other pack member to join me. I would've normally howled, but Sam told us to quit that because of the humans, and I already knew Paul was going to join me for patrol soon. After I had attacked it, it started crying in pain." I flinched along with Jared as I heard the shrieks of pain emanating from the inside of his head.

"Suddenly it ceased its yelling and swiftly got up. It started limping away at a pretty fast rate and disappeared behind a few trees and when I say disappeared, I mean that literally. When I checked behind the trees I didn't expect to find nothing but leaves littering the forest floor! I tried following its death scent, but that's where it ended, as if it had flown off. I spent a few more minutes looking around but it was useless. That's when Paul and Sam decided to finally show up. I quickly showed them what happened and you pretty much know the rest," Jared concluded with a shrug. To put it lightly, I could pretty much say we were all in shock. Even I hadn't expected this and I was the mind reader.

"Do you believe they were speaking of the same boy?" Carlisle immediately asked me, knowing I had seen everything through Jared's mind.

"Wait! What boy do you speak of?" Sam interrupted us, angered by the fact that we had kept this from him.

"Earlier today, Charlie brought us a boy found in the woods who was badly hurt. He doesn't fit Jared's description, but he did reek of werewolf and had those same gashes below his left eye as described by Jared. He was also the same temperature as us," I explained to Sam about Danny. I knew it probably sounded a bit farfetched, but there was no other explanation for it. And the injuries were too alike to discard the idea.

"So are you suggesting this human with a low body temperature is the same creature found and attacked by Jared?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"Yes," I answered, "The only question left is, what is he?" I finished

"You mean you guys haven't figured it out? I mean you're the mythical creatures here. Thought you would've known by now," Bella had spoken for the first time and she sounded incredulous at our sheer stupidity apparently. We all stared at her in shock until the silence was interrupted by a small gasp. Seems we weren't the only ones that decided to join the meeting.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

I invisibly and intangibly flew through the trees, so as to not have to maneuver around them, easily following the Cullens to this meeting of theirs. At my 240 mph I had quickly caught up to them following a path invisible to human eyes. Their path looked like a small breeze struck the grass one way and was only noticeable when the wind actually blew from the opposite direction, which was now the case. Fortunately, the barely noticeable breeze hadn't been strong enough to blow the grass back to place. After that, it wasn't too hard to follow them, considering they were almost as fast as me.

They all had deep looks of concentration on each of their inhumanly beautiful faces. I was pretty much in the same situation, since I was having as much luck as them trying to figure out what they were. I'm guessing they're some sort of mythical creature that's known since the human girl, Bella, mentioned something about that. They were probably in the dead category considering their temperature. Sam's gothic ways would probably be more helpful in this category.

_Sam._

I missed her so much it felt like my heart was shattering all over again, but going back would only hurt us both. I almost sighed, but quickly retained myself remembering I was flying next to Edward. I wasn't exactly sure how good their hearing was, but I didn't want to risk it and fortunately, I didn't need to breath in my ghost form.

I noticed the Jasper guy staring in the area I was flying in. What the heck! I instantly scanned myself, making sure I was still invisible. Everything seemed fine, but he kept looking in my direction with a frown. The little pixie looking girl asked if he was alright. Jasper ended up shaking his head and giving her a reassuring smile. Thank God! I almost gave a sigh of relief but caught myself in the act once again.

We finally arrived at a small clearing with a tiny creek running through it. I stood a few feet to their right as they all stood around, apparently waiting for something. I started wondering who the heck they would be meeting in the middle of the woods at midnight. As if answering my question, a huge man wearing only a pair of cut-off jeans had stepped out of a few nearby trees across from us. He looked to be Native American with his russet-colored skin, black cropped hair, and his dark piercing eyes. That's not what almost had my eyes popping out of their sockets though.

Behind the man were five, horse-sized wolves. I immediately recognized one of them to the right. He was the one who had attacked me earlier! Even if I knew it couldn't see me, I instinctively glared at it. Seriously, how would he like it if I had Wulf just randomly attack him with claws that were about five times bigger compared to his puny ones? I was definitely satisfied with that image before furiously shaking my head. What was _wrong_ with me? Ever since I left, dark thoughts kept invading my head. Even if _they_ weren't in my life anymore, I still had to keep my promise about never becoming _him_. Plus even if it's an overgrown animal it's just an—

I didn't finish my thought, because the same wolf that attacked me, had just stepped into the trees and walked back out as a human! He even looked similar to the other guy the Cullens had been speaking to. My anger returned. Wait, so does that mean he's a wolf too? So does that make them all werewolves or something? They didn't seem to follow the rules of a werewolf. Then again, I existed, so it's not like it was impossible.

The guy, Jared, as I heard someone call him, started telling them about what happened when he found me, and he apparently hadn't wanted to actually hurt me which made me like him a bit better, but I didn't appreciate the fact that he called me _it_. I also didn't disagree when he called my ectoplasm "green crap", because even I found it creepy, especially when it oozes out of me, whenever I get hurt. What I didn't understand was when Jared called them bloodsuckers and leeches. Didn't leeches suck the blood out of you, as the nickname bloodsucker suggested? I immediately thought back to the book in Edward's room. I gasped.

Vampires.

Suddenly every head had snapped its way over to my direction. Well, crap. There goes my cover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **PM me or review if you want to give me any ideas, which are welcomed! And if anyone would like to beta my story for me, pretty please PM me!(;

REVIEW!^.^


	3. Discoveries

**A/N: **Just to let you know, this happens after all the **Danny Phantom **episodest—here's no _Phantom Planet_—and after **Eclipse**. I just didn't want to have to include every werewolf in the last chapter. But I hope you enjoy this chappie!(;

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I do not own **Danny Phantom** or **Twilight**.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

I stood there, frozen in shock, as each of their pale and dark faces stared intently at me. I promptly checked my invisibility, feeling as if I had lost it the moment I had indicated that there was an unwanted spirit present. My eyes widened in fear, not knowing whether the vampires would want to suck me dry or if the werewolves would attempt to finish what they had started if they found me in anyway dangerous. I knew I was powerful, but I was unsure if they would listen to reason. After Valerie's many killing attempts, I knew that not everybody would instantly trust me. It wasn't too hard to understand that these people didn't know me, therefore hadn't put forth any kind of trust in me. I felt like I was panicking, still standing there, undecided.

"He's panicking," I heard Jasper mutter as he frowned; along with the rest of the mythical creatures and the human. "What I don't understand, is the fact that I couldn't sense him before this."

What nonsense is he talking about?! If he could "feel" me, as he mentioned, who knows what the rest of them could do! They didn't seem like they would hurt me, but I was just as distrustful as them. Heck, I couldn't even trust my own future! Deciding that leaving was the better option, I turned my back to them and was about to take my flight, when I was interrupted once again.

"He's leaving," Jasper announced.

"Please don't leave! I believe you don't have anywhere to go and we would love to help you!" I heard Esme's sweet, motherly voice calling out to me.

"Could you at least stay for a while? We'll let you learn about us if you'll tell us about yourself." I was pretty shocked that it was Edward's voice that had wanted to stop me. I thought he would've wanted me to leave, considering he seemed so overprotective of the human girl, Bella. Then again, he would probably want to establish the fact about whether or not I would attack humans. How a human and vampire started dating, I would probably never understand.

_'Unless she's lunch'_

I almost growled as I heard the darker voice reply. I felt like _he_ had been invading my mine lately. I sighed as I turned to look at them once again. It seemed as if their feelings for me were genuine. I was still so undecided about revealing myself that my invisibility faded a bit! Knowing there was no going back, I let the rest of my invisibility fall. I attempted to break the awkward silence.

"So... how come I wasn't invited to the early Halloween get-together? I'm pretty sure I qualified," I joked with a sheepish smile on my face. I honestly hadn't expected any laughter, considering they all looked so serious, but apparently somebody found my lame joke hilarious, because I heard a sound of booming laughter that seem to shake the whole forest, coming from the direction of Emmett.

"The little dude appears to have a sense of humor!" Still howling in laughter Emmett came and stood by me in the fraction of a second, giving me a slap on the back. If a regular human had been on the receiving end of that... Well, let's just say that there would have definitely been a bloody mess left behind.

"EMMETT!" Every vampire seemed to shout at once. I guess they thought I wasn't strong enough to take a playful hit.

"What? He's obviously not human. It's not like I hit him _that_ hard." Emmett's antics seem to annoy everybody, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Geeze, I'm not so weak I can't take a playful hit," I tried reassuring everyone, rolling my eyes once again. They all gave me concerned looks.

"Danny, you do realize that would've crushed a normal human," Carlisle explained to me slowly, as if speaking to a five year old.

"I think we've already established that I am _not_ normal," I answered, giving him a dry look.

"Then could you explain to us what the hell you _are_?" I heard Jared question me suspiciously. Oh yeah, completely forgot about the giant wolves to my right. I glanced at him and a glare formed on my face, remembering his explanation of what happened earlier.

"You know, I didn't exactly enjoy being called _it_ by you. Just because _you're_ a dog doesn't mean everybody should be called _it_," I scowled at him, completely ignoring his question. I knew making enemies wouldn't help my current situation, but it seemed that I'd grown an even larger temper lately, and being downgraded to an _it_ wasn't something that helped matters. I could hear snickers from a certain large vampire.

Jared returned my glare, as if willing me to become a puddle of ectoplasmic remains. He seemed to start shaking, similar to a ticking time bomb.

"Jared," I heard the older guy's commanding voice speak.

"My name is Sam," he introduced himself, once he calmed the other down and turned back to me. I felt a lump constricting my throat, and I held back the oncoming tears when I heard _that _name spoken aloud. I noticed both Jasper and Edward flinch, as if they could feel the stabbing pain in my heart.

"I am sorry if we offended you, but you must know that we didn't understand what you were," Sam continued on, apologizing.

"Apology accepted," I replied with a shrug off my shoulders, even though a voice at the back of my head called out for revenge. I ignored it.

"Is it alright if you explain to us what species you are?" Sam asked. I turned my gaze towards Bella.

"Wow, you were right. For mythical creatures, they sure are clueless," I grinned at her, attempting to mask my earlier emotions, and remembering she was the only one who probably figured it out. "Why don't you let Bella explain. Looks like the only human here was intelligent enough to comprehend what I was," I told Sam and noticed Bella blushing a vibrant red at my complement.

Everyone turned their gazes towards her, making her face turn into darker shades of red.

"Well," Bella started off in a very timid voice after seeking reassurance from Edward. I'm sure nobody would've heard her without our advanced hearing. "After everything that Jared mentioned, I guessed he was a ghost, or at least part ghost?" She explained, directing her last question towards me. I nodded in approval, sitting cross-legged in midair, realizing I was exhausted. Everyone stood there, digesting the new information.

"How'd you figure out this one, Love?" Edward questioned with an amused tone. Sounded like I wasn't the first species she discovered by herself. Bella blushed once again. I still didn't understand how the vampires weren't attracted to _that_.

"Well at first I was confused as to why Danny was bleeding green, but when Jared mentioned disappearing and flying, I guessed that the green stuff must have been ectoplasm. I learned about that when I was searching through myths, you know, before we started dating. I figured he was part ghost since we saw him as human, but I wasn't completely sure till now," Bella explained. Wow, for a human she sure was perceptive. Then again, she hung out with a lot of mythical beings.

I rested my head on my hands, and as I did so, I released an involuntary yawn. I felt my eyelids drooping as they got heavier. After this, I heard many vampires chuckling.

"Would you like to stay at our home?" Esme's sweet honey voice reached me.

"Sure. Don't think I can maintain my ghost form any longer," my sleep-induced voice answered her. At that moment, I lazily floated down to the forest ground as a bright blue light overtook me, making everyone shield their eyes and gasp. I now sat there with my jet black hair hanging over my icy blue eyes.

"Come on little man," were the last words I heard as darkness overtook me.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Edward's POV—<strong>

Everyone stared in bewilderment at the spot where we heard the noise come from. What had us mostly shocked was the fact that there was _nothing_ there! At least visibly, in any case. But I did know whoever was there, and I had a pretty good idea on who it was, was still standing in place. The only reason for this was because I could feel them frightened and on the verge of panicking through Jasper's thoughts.

"He's panicking," Jasper muttered quietly for the benefit of everyone else, also attempting to prevent Danny, who I knew was the one invisibly standing before us, from hearing that and his last comment on not being able to sense him before. Apparently it didn't work because his fear level spiked, and from the resolved feelings that came from Jasper's mind of him, leaving was probably his final decision.

Jasper had concluded the same thing, and knowing he wouldn't be able to hide what he said, he announced his departure. I suppose our speed talk hadn't worked on him earlier either. I almost laughed at our own ignorance, thinking about how we had spoken of our plans right in front of him, underestimating his skills.

Esme attempted to stop him, selflessly thinking about his health and where he would go. I didn't know if he was a danger to humans and not being aware of where he would go made me nervous. I wouldn't want Bella hurt, so I made an effort to get him to stay, even so much as offering information on us. The only family member who seemed to object was, unsurprisingly, Rosalie, who cursed at me in obscene language that I don't care to repeat.

Danny's confusion seemed to overtake all his feelings for a moment before they became angered and self-loathing, something that had left both Jasper and I even more perplexed and unsure about him then before. Danny sighed again. He was still so undecided, but he actually started to appear, at first it was a bit faded, but finally he was standing right before us!

Everyone was even more shocked by his appearance. He had a shock of messy, silvery white hair that made the moonlight look dim compared to it, framing his tanned face and I could never forget those large, electric, glowing green eyes that seemed even brighter than the ones from Jared's thoughts. His outfit was a weird one. It was a full black body suit that was accented by white gloves, boots, a belt, and neckline. He also held a white insignia on his chest that looked like a P outlined by D. All in all, his sight was pretty mesmerizing to everyone's eyes that took in the sight of his glowing figure. I could also see that his body structure matched that of the human Danny Carlisle took care of earlier.

Silence overtook the forest, nobody daring to interrupt. Danny looked around at us, fidgeting nervously before attempting to speak.

"So... how come I wasn't invited to the early Halloween get-together? I'm pretty sure I qualified," Danny joked, giving us a sheepish smile. Everyone was a little surprise at his joke, except Emmett who instantly stood next to him.

"The little dude seems to have a sense of humor!" Emmett called out, laughing the whole time and giving him a hard slap on his back, that nobody, even me or Alice, saw coming.

"EMMETT!" We all shouted out, expecting to see all of Danny's bones smashed under the weight of his hand. Surprisingly he looked fine and Emmett just complained, telling us that he was obviously not human. Even though we loved Emmett, he could be very clueless at times. He didn't understand that we didn't know how strong Danny was yet, and he could've very well crushed him.

"Geeze, I'm not so weak I can't take a playful hit," Danny informed us, rolling his eyes. We just stared at him while Carlisle tried explaining why we were so startled. He just gave him a dry look and told us that he was obviously _not_ normal. Jared and Danny got into a short argument about his nickname for Danny, after rudely interrupting us, which Emmett chuckled at, unsurprisingly. Sam made peace, but both Jasper and I flinched at Danny's heartbroken emotions emanating from him after Sam introduced himself. We gave each other questioning glances and decided to leave it for later.

Sam politely asked what his species was and Danny gave a wide grin and turned his gaze over to my Bella.

"Wow, you were right. For mythical creatures they sure are clueless," Danny told her. He turned back towards Sam and continued, "Why don't you let Bella explain. Looks like the only human here was intelligent enough to comprehend what I was."

Bella blushed a gorgeous crimson red at the compliment she received, making me like Danny better if he could make her in any way happy. I gave her a reassuring smile before she began. She told us she believed he was a ghost, or at least part ghost, which sounded bizarre, but not impossible. Danny nodded in approval before floating up and sitting cross-legged in midair!

"How'd you figure out this one, Love?" I asked in amusement, thinking about the fact that she first discovered vampires, then werewolves, and now ghosts! She gave us an explanation about how she figured it out after Jared told us about his encounter with him. Bella never ceased to amaze me. Danny gave out a wide yawn as he rested his head on his hands. My family and I chuckled at the fact that he obviously slept, unlike the rest of us. Esme offered him to rest at our home, already fond of him.

"Sure. Don't think I can maintain my ghost form any longer," he muttered tiredly as he gently landed on the ground. We were about to question what he meant by that, when a flash of bright, blue light overtook him. Everyone gasped when the glowing figure we had been speaking to, was replaced by the original Danny we had met. We ended our meeting with the dogs and told them we would later get Danny to speak with them and convince them that he was no danger to the people in Forks or La Push.

"Come on little man," Emmett muttered as he picked up Danny in one of his arms. Emmett, like Esme, already had a liking for Danny. He kept thinking about the wrestling match he could ask him about later when he woke up. I just sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing there was no stopping Emmett.

"Call me when he wakes up," I told my family before they left. They all nodded in agreement before leaving me alone with Bella.

"Come on, Love. You've lost enough sleep for one night," I told her as I gently lifted her into my arms.

"I'm not that sle—" Her sentence was interrupted by a loud yawn escaping her full lips. I chuckled at her attempted lie. I silently sprinted towards her home, wanting her to get enough rest.

"Well, if you want to be there when Danny tells us about himself, you'll have to get enough sleep like him," I reasoned with her, knowing she'd agree with me immediately.

"Alright," my love answered instantly, as expected. I chuckled once again. By the time I arrived in her bedroom, she was already in a deep slumber. I laid her in her bed gently and caressed her face while I watched her sleep. I sighed and waited for the phone call I knew I would receive in a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked it, and I'll still take in to consideration any suggestions you'd like to give me.(;

Any _real_ Phan girl/boy would review!;D


	4. Q&A

**A/N: **I would like to thank **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **Lunar Calling**, **Phanfan925**, **Iymea**, **cocoa85715**, **Golden feathers Edward**, **Rosewaver**, **geek179**, **hypersreak**, **Leo112**, **Danny Phantom Phanatic**, **leechlover1901**, and**Sin - NaMe** for the wonderful reviews they have left for me!^.^ I'm happy that you guys like it so far, and for anyone who has not reviewed, I hope you like it too, and this new chappie of mine.(:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I don't think $10 is enough to buy **Danny Phantom** and **Twilight**. Is it?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

The dim glow radiating off of the continuously, cloudy sky reached my eyes through the slightly parted curtains. Wait, cloudy? I frowned as I forced my heavy eyelids to lift up and allow me to become aware of my surroundings. As my eyes finally came into complete focus, I lifted my head and scanned the blue colored room that surrounded the bed I was still laying on.

No way in heck was this elegant looking room mine! It looked like it belonged to an over expensive hotel that only people like _Vlad_ could afford. There was a large, wall-sized window to my right with thick, heavy curtains mostly covering it, but enough to see a peek of the never ending sea of green forests. A glass desk covered by a white lamp and different types of paper and writing utensils was placed in front of it, waiting to be used. I noticed it was _9:32 AM_ from the digital clock resting on the bedside table.

Glancing down, I realized I was covered by heavy, navy blue, silky sheets that matched the room I was in. I also noticed I was still wearing my street clothes. Wondering where I was, I took a deep breath to calm myself, taking in the overly sweet scent that reminded me of Paulina when she was wearing _way_ too much perfume. My eyes widened in shock when yesterday's events came crashing down on me like a tidal wave, making me feel dizzy from all the images reappearing in my mind all at once.

So I guess there really was no going back. No more of Jazz's nosiness, or Dad's constant explosions Mom and I usually had to clean up, and no more of Tucker's and Sam's bickering over their eating habits. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out loud. Then I remembered where I was and all of last night's events.

Werewolves.

Vampires.

Vampire loving _humans._

I grinned at the last thought, attempting to release my darkened mood, remembering the weird human girl who seemed to surround herself with monsters from a fairytale gone horribly wrong. Assuming the Cullens were probably waiting for me, I decided I might as well get on with it. Just as I was about to lift the comforter off me, I realized I hadn't made a single noise since I woke up that might make them believe I had deserted my sleep.

I grinned mischievously, with the thought of Emmett in my mind. I quickly concentrated on my hearing and heard his voice yelling at, what I believed was, the television, showing what sounded like a baseball game. Even better. I momentarily listened to check if there was anyone on the other side of my door. Satisfied that there was nobody to be heard, I silently transformed into my ghost form in a quick flash of blinding, blue light.

Invisibly and intangibly, I flew towards the living room where I smirked when my predictions were proven to be correct. I could already imagine Emmett, as a human, throwing popcorn at the TV, which it turns out, he had been doing the whole time. At least I could assume that from the pile of popcorn I could see under the big flat screen. I almost laughed out loud at the irony, but caught myself before I could mess up the prank I hadn't even begun yet.

I decided to start out small by making the remote that he was loosely holding in his left hand intangible, making it seem like he had only dropped it. I knew this would confuse him greatly, considering vampires were quick and it would be unlikely for him to drop anything. Emmett just grunted, grabbed the remote located by his foot, and shoved his confusion aside. I realized he had absentmindedly been reaching into a popcorn filled bowl every few seconds to flick it towards the television and I grinned as I decided to put my new plan into action.

Lightly touching the bowl, I transferred my invisible and intangible powers on it. I bit my lip to keep from shouting out in laughter when his hand reached for the bowl that appeared to have never been there. His hand started patting the spot of where the bowl should've been with his eyes still glued towards the baseball game. He frowned and finally turned around and confusedly looked at the spot next to him. From the corner of my eye, I could see some of the Cullens peeking in, some smiling, already figuring out what was going on, while some were just as confused as Emmett.

"What the...," he muttered, as he looked at the place where the bowl should've been. He turned to look at his left and I quickly let go of the bowl, and smirked when Emmett looked there once again and yelped. I noticed his siblings were trying to keep from bursting into full blown laughter by biting hard on their lips. I guess after that little stunt, it wasn't hard to figure out who was causing all the trouble.

I could already guess Emmett was a little slower than them, but knowing my time was quickly running out, I flew towards the popcorn Emmett had thrown below the flat screen and grabbed a handful of it. Thankfully, only the rest of his family noticed the disappearing popcorn. I flew in random patterns across the spacious room, flicking popcorn at Emmett's head, having some fun before my final act. Emmett finally figured out my little tricks and started looking around the living room, yelling at me.

"Come on man, this isn't cool. It's really getting annoying," Emmett complained, but I could hear a bit of underlying fear hidden there, not knowing what I might do to him. My grin grew larger and after about a minute of throwing popcorn at Emmett, I decided my big finale should begin. Emmett's eyes grew larger when he realized I had stopped, knowing something big was going to happen. And trust me, it was.

"… Boo," I said, grinning up at him. Emmett ended up shrieking when he saw what I had done. I was visible, but intangibly sticking my head through his stomach, facing the ceiling. Nobody could help it anymore; the Cullen siblings and I were booming with laughter, rolling on the floor, though I seemed to be the only one producing tears. Emmett huffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You know what this means, right little man?" Emmett asked, me still pouting. I nodded and remembered the last time this happened, but knowing he wasn't my arch enemy, I decided to accept.

"Prank War?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"Uh... I was going to say revenge, but Prank War sounds like a _way_ better idea," Emmett confirmed, while giving me a cocky smile. The Cullen siblings sighed when they realized what Emmett and I were now up to.

"What has happened to my living room?!" I heard a lovely, but enraged voice from behind.

Uh oh. I realized the couch was overturned, probably from when I frightened Emmett, and popcorn littered the entire room.

"Uh... Emmett happened?" I informed Esme, as I transformed into my human form, though it sounded more like a question. Esme raised an eyebrow, but sighed in resignation.

"Emmett, what have I told you about getting overexcited over a baseball game?" Esme asked in a strained voice, while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What? I didn't d—" Esme cut off his protest.

"Just clean it up Emmett," Esme commanded in a firm voice, already heading towards the kitchen.

"But I—" Emmett didn't complete his sentence. Esme had spun around and was giving him a death glare that even frightened the crap out of me! And trust me, I've faced bigger and slimier creatures than her, but none could compare to this. I remember what Sam once told me, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'.

"Emmett," Esme hissed. Emmett nodded numbly and Esme relaxed once again. Esme turned towards me, smiling brightly, as if _that_ just hadn't occurred.

"Danny, sweetie, I made you some breakfast. I wasn't sure what you wanted, or how to even cook, so I just made whatever was on the food network. Something called chocolate chip pancakes?" Esme asked, confused as to what the heck it could be, while wrinkling her nose a bit at the thought of human food. I could see Emmett glaring at me from behind her. I smirked.

"That's great! Thanks Esme, you didn't need to go to all that trouble," I thanked her, embarrassed at the fact that she had cooked _chocolate chip _pancakes for me.

"It's no trouble at all sweetie," Esme answered happily, but I flinched slightly as I realized what she'd been calling me. That's what my mom calls me. Or at least, used too.

"Is something wrong, Danny?" Esme questioned me, worry evident in her voice.

"No, everything's fine," I attempted to reassure her. I had learned to lie easily after my constant ghost activities, but I obviously didn't fool her.

"Alright," Esme responded wearily, thankfully letting it go, and led me to the kitchen. I knew I couldn't dwell on the past unless I wanted to become _him_, so I simply shoved it to the back of my mind, and sighed in contentment due to the aroma coming from the stove. Esme served me some of the pancakes on a plate, and placed it down, along with a glass of milk and bottle of syrup.

"Thanks Esme," I beamed at her. She returned my smile and told me to dig in, which I gladly did.

After I devoured down about five pancakes, I felt like I couldn't move a muscle. I sighed with satisfaction and decided a flight would be nice at the moment, before it began to rain. Before I had a chance to head out though, I was interrupted by the purr of a car as it drove into the drive way. I heard the click of two car doors opening and swinging shut, but only one heartbeat. Looks like Bella was back.

The echo of Edward's and Bella's steps could be heard as they walked onto the porch and stepped into the house. I realized that the rest of the Cullens were all gathered in the newly cleaned living room when I peeked in, so I quickly put the dishes in the sink and gave them a quick rinse, before going over and sitting by Alice. We were soon joined by Edward and Bella.

"Danny, we were wondering if you'd like to tell us about yourself," Carlisle told me, breaking the silence. I sighed, knowing this was bound to happen sooner or later. The only reason I was telling them about me was because they seemed trustworthy so far, I mean, even a human had put their trust in them. That's got to say something about them, considering their species. They were also as normal as I could ever get, so it didn't seem too bad.

"As long as you tell me about vampires," I compromised, since I was just as curious about them as they were of me.

They all nodded in agreement. It was silent for a few moments as they stared expectantly at me.

"What?" I asked them, feeling a bit awkward and out of place. I wasn't exactly the best conversationalist.

"We were just waiting for you to begin," Carlisle explained.

"Oh. Right. Wait, that's not fair, I don't want to speak about myself the whole the time. I want to learn about you guys too," I protested. I didn't mention the fact that the spotlight wasn't something I'd exactly gotten used to as Danny Fenton, so the suddenness of it sort of threw me off balance. Or, at least it felt that way.

"Alright, how about a question for a question?" he, thankfully, suggested.

"I can work with that," I easily agreed, relieved. "Okay, so what's another ability you guys have, other than your speed?" I requested, actually thrilled at the thought about learning about vampires. It wasn't every day I met a different—and supposedly mythical—species.

"How did you learn about our speed? We've never shown you," Carlisle inquired. I remembered that I hadn't told them how I'd found them last night.

"Well how do you think I found you guys last night? I followed you," I told them with a shrug off my shoulders.

"So that was you," Jasper stated. I nodded.

"Yeah. How'd you know I was there anyway?" I'd been wondering what the heck was up with Jasper.

"I'm an empath, meaning I can feel every single emotion in the room and manipulate it. But for some reason, I can never be able to detect yours unless the feelings are extra strong," Jasper explained to me in a thoughtful voice.

"So do all of you have abilities like that?" I questioned them. Emmett shook his and smirked at me.

"I don't think so Danny, it's your turn," Emmett reminded me. I just shrugged with a roll of my eyes.

"Alright, one of my basic powers is overshadowing," I informed them nonchalantly. They all just gave me blank looks. I sighed.

"Overshadowing means I can take over a person's body." All the Cullens looked alarmed by this tad bit of information.

"You mean you'd be able to control our every action at will?" Carlisle asked carefully. I shook my head, unsure of the answer.

"I'm not completely positive. You see, I can overshadow inanimate objects, animals, and people, or go into their dreams when they're asleep. It can be resisted though, whether I'm too weak or just by using special equipment. It's also possible to prevent me from overshadowing a human through sheer willpower. Considering you're vampires, it's not likely I'd be able to overshadow you easily without some type of warning," I told them, giving them an extended explanation. Some of the Cullens still seemed a bit uneasy; many directing Bella with concerned glances. I shook my head once again.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on overshadowing Bella. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll let you know of the signs you should look for when somebody is overshadowed. When being overshadowed, the subject keeps their original form, but sometimes their eyes and voice will alter. During this time, the ghost can still use their powers of flight, invisibility, and intangibility. The subject has no memory of what they did while being overshadowed, but usually feels a bit disorientated and dizzy afterward. They're occasionally influenced by what the ghost said and did while in their body," I tried to reassure them. I wasn't really sure if it worked, considering the signs weren't the most obvious, but they _were _vampires, so they were probably a lot more observant. They nodded anyway.

"What's intangibility?" Emmett asked. I was slightly surprised he didn't know, but it wasn't exactly a common word.

"I don't think so Emmett, it's your turn," I repeated his last words with a small smirk. I heard a few chuckles from the many vampires in the room. Emmett just responded by rolling his eyes. I grinned.

"Anyway, what's another ability you guys have?" I quizzed them eagerly.

"I'm psychic!" Alice exclaimed. My eyes widened a bit.

"It means I have premonitions of the future," Alice, still beaming at me, explained, probably assuming I didn't understand.

"Not another one," I muttered under my breath in annoyance, forgetting most of them could hear me.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, confused, and trying to hide the hurt from her expression. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, it's just that the last future-seeing person I met usually gave me so many cryptic words when I asked for help, that it left me even more confused than before I came to him for help. I know he's not supposed to tell me directly, but it gets annoying," I explained, irritated, but a fond grin still tugged at my lips.

"Alright, it's our turn. What's intangibility?" Emmett impatiently questioned me once again.

"Intangibility makes a ghost untouchable, allowing them to pass through objects. I can also make other objects and people intangible when I'm in physical contact with them. It's a just a common ghost ability," I answered him. "So what's another special ability you guys have?"

"Freaky mind reader to your left," Emmett taunted Edward, while pointing at him. My eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry Danny; I can't seem to read your mind. Your ghost side prevents me from seeing anything," Edward reassured me, but seemed annoyed with his inability to search through my head. I sighed in relief.

Before anybody else could ask another question, a cold mist escaped my lips. I sighed. My ghost sense. Not even two days had passed and already I had to confront and fight off a ghost. The ectoplasmic green light glowing through the forest, which I could see through the glass doors, didn't seem like a good sign either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Remember to review! And if you'd like to see Danny's room, there's a link on my profile!^.^


	5. Experiences

**A/N: **Thank you so much to **geek179**, **hypersreak**, **Iymea**, **cocoa85715**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **leechlover1901**, and **jeanette9a** for all of your awesome reviews from the last chappie!;3 I loved hearing from all of you guys and I do hope that you all—and everyone out there with a computer and an unhealthy obsession with **Danny Phantom** (or **Twilight**)—will really enjoy this!^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I sincerely doubt that a 13 year old girl like me would seriously own **Danny Phantom **and/or **Twilight**. Honestly...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

I muttered a few curses under my breath, and then sighed. Seems like leaving my hometown didn't get rid of my enemies. I noticed everyone giving me questioning stares, wondering why my breath was visible and why I was apparently annoyed and angry. I was unsure if they would be capable of handling a ghost so I decided to leave them in the dark. I really didn't need them interfering.

"What's wrong Danny?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Look, I'll be right back, there's a few, err, complications I have to take care of." Before they could protest, I turned myself invisible and immediately flew out of the house. I swiftly headed into the direction of where I'd seen the glowing, neon green trees. My eyes widened at the sight of the naturally green, swirling portal that was increasing in size with each passing second.

This was bad, really bad. I can handle a few of my weaker enemies all at once, but with an open portal, who knew how many ghost would attempt to escape into the human world, and I did not need another ghost infested town.

The portal had come to a halt and was now towering over me. Hopefully, most would ignore it. I mean, there were millions of portals in the Ghost Zone, opening and closing every few seconds? What would make this one any different? As always, my luck was nowhere in sight. No shocker there.

A small shadow had appeared inside the portal, and was coming closer. Hoping it was just the Box Ghost or a random ectopuss, I silently got into a fighting stance, deciding to not take any chances.

My hopes deflated when I saw the menacing eyes, high-tech metal suit that most likely had dozens of hidden weapons inside it, and the ectoplasmic, green fire shaped into a mohawk.

"Skulker," I hissed under my breath. He looked down at me, first in shock and then in hideous glee. My eyes narrowed into a hate-filled glare. In some ways, I was grateful for the opportunity he gave me, but knowing his true intentions made me want to shred his stupid metal suit into a million little pieces. A small growl escaped my lips.

"Well, if it isn't the whelp," Skulker declared in a taunting voice. He continued, smirking at me, "You know, I was extremely disappointed when I couldn't find your remains, thinking you had completely disintegrated in that explosion. We learn something new every day, don't we whelp? What about your helpless little family?"

That's when reality came crashing down on me. All this really was happening; it wasn't a nightmare I could easily escape, it was real. I really did leave. I could never see my loved ones again without them hating me. I really was being selfish, and Skulker really did try to attempt to murder my family, figuring I'd be an easy catch. I snapped.

Red invaded my vision. I flew, full speed, and tackled him in blind rage. Tears escaped my eyes, though I didn't know whether it was from the high-speed wind or my depressed and enraged emotions.

The moment I came into contact with him, my hands started to glow an unearthly green and made their way to him in shapes of fists. I wailed in despair as kept repeating this process.

"You. Leave. Them. Alone!" I yelled at him desperately, as memories flooded my vision of Skulker attempting to harm my family and friends. I then froze his suit and shattered it afterwards. Green and red was all I saw for a while until I realized there was nothing left to destroy. Every piece of metal had been eliminated to tiny chunks. I noticed Skulker had been flung to my right and was frozen there, his eyes looking at me with fear I never thought he could possess. My fist clenched at the sight of him unharmed. Skulker noticed and before I could react anymore, he scurried into the now shrinking portal.

I looked down at one of the larger pieces that had survived and froze in horror. I now realized why I'd been seeing red. It had been reflecting my now bloody, crimson eyes.

I heard a thump and realized I was no longer standing. I stared emotionlessly ahead, tears still streaming down my flushed cheeks.

Maybe _he_ was inevitable after all.

I bit my lip and shook my head in denial. My promise was all I had left of them. Plus, this had been my decision after all. It was what had to happen at some point. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I buried my head into them, releasing a few tears. I shook as small sobs escaped me.

A sweet smelling scent hit me a few moments later. Not long after that, a few of the Cullens found me sobbing weakly in despair. Nobody asked or said anything as one of them picked me up and carried me away. Everybody was silent and that was a relief for me.

Esme, who turned out to be the one holding me, tried to carefully lie me down on the bed I had slept in earlier, but I kept her in my grip.

"Please, stay," I begged her, my voice sounding hoarse. Thankfully, she gave me a kind smile and nodded. I sighed softly in contentment as she gently stroked my hair and hummed to me an unknown lullaby. I shut my eyes, remembering when my mom did the exact same thing every time I woke up from a nightmare. My heart clenched at the thought of them being hurt. The first time I had watched them all being killed, I'd felt as if all the life had been forcibly wrenched out of me. I knew afterward that the guilt and depression would eat me alive, but thankfully Clockwork gave me a second chance, preventing me from becoming _him_. Now I knew that, that wasn't the only reason he did it. It was because he wanted to give me more time with them.

_'Because I'm still inevitable'_

I shuddered at the small whispers I kept receiving from _him_. I don't know how long we stayed like this, it felt like an eternity, but by the time Esme attempted to speak, I had mostly calmed down and was back to myself.

"Danny?" Esme murmured. I glanced up at her from behind my snowy white locks. I hadn't realized I was still in my ghost form so in a bright, blue flash of light, I was back in my human form. Esme blinked in surprise at my sudden change. Giving her a sheepish smile, I nodded at her so she could continue.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Esme asked. I nodded eagerly when I noticed that my throat felt raw and dry. She handed me a glass of water sitting on the bedside table, and I drank it in one gulp.

"Did you want to sleep for the rest of the day?" Esme's sweet voice questioned me. I thought about it, but then realized that there was a horrible stench coming off me. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"I think I'd rather take shower. I stink," I told her as she chuckled. Esme was about to respond before she was interrupted by a booming voice, coming from right underneath us, in the floor below.

"No kidding! That boy stinks worse than a guys' high school locker room!" Completely forgetting the earlier events, I frowned in annoyance, my eyes momentarily flashing green. By the look on Esme's face, I could tell she was about to scold him so I quickly shook my head in her direction before she could. Esme raised an eyebrow, but complied.

Remembering our Prank War, I turned the upper half of my body intangible, letting it completely sink into the floor below, so that it looked like half of my body was sticking out of the ceiling. I noticed Emmett was making his way out of the room; I smirked, knowing he wasn't going to make it.

My icy blue eyes brightened and started to glow along with my hands. I raised my arms and faced my palms in the direction of Emmett, soon letting my energy build up before allowing it to stream out, hitting its target perfectly. My lips curled up into a self-satisfied smirk at the sight of Emmett frozen in place, knowing he wouldn't be able free himself for at least an hour with the ice thickly coated. A regular human would have to wait days for it to melt, depending on the temperature, but I knew Emmett would be strong enough to break out of it eventually.

Glad that it would be safe to take a shower now, I came back out onto the bed, where Esme was waiting for me.

"What did you do?" She asked curiously, eyeing the smug smile I held.

"You might want to find Emmett a sunny spot, it'll be a while," I advised her as I headed to the bathroom.

"Alice will have some clothes waiting for you in there. That girl will give you any excuse to go shopping so you better be prepared for tomorrow morning," Esme called out to me and I groaned in reply.

After taking a steaming shower, I looked at the clothes waiting for me inside of the cabinet. It wasn't really my style, but it would have to do. I wore a black and green plaid shirt that folded up to my elbow on the sleeves and was left unbutton, with a black t-shirt underneath. I also had on a pair of regular dark jeans and green converse to match.

Not really up to brushing my hair—it's not like I ever did anyway—I ran my fingers through it, to dry it quicker, causing water to drip everywhere. And I ended up throwing away my old clothes, because of how dirty and ripped up they were. I was finally walking out of the bathroom when I noticed the glass desk placed in front of the window and an idea occurred to me. Grinning, I picked up a piece of paper, pen, and tape.

I speedily strode downstairs, where Emmett was still frozen, cracks already running down the ice, with an angry Rosalie standing beside him.

"What did you do to him?!" Rosalie demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, weren't you there when we declared our Prank War? He'll probably be like that for about another half hour." Rosalie huffed, exasperated, but nodded in resignation.

"What are you doing?" she suddenly questioned me, curious.

"You'll see," I muttered as I walked next to the flat screen. Using the supplies I'd brought, I taped the piece of paper and drew a T-chart. On one side I wrote my name, with a tally mark under it, and wrote Emmett's name on the other side, leaving it blank underneath it. I set the pen on top of the TV and walked away, letting Rosalie and Emmett see what I'd done.

I walked into the kitchen where Edward and Bella were having a discussion. Sitting on a chair beside the counter, I grabbed an apple out of a bowl, ignoring their conversation, as I knew it was none of my business.

"What's up?" I asked, once the quieted down, taking a loud bite out of the bright red apple.

"We would like you to meet Bella's father," Edward told me. I raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Err, why?"

"Charlie is a police officer, and he was the one who brought you to us, so he will want to question you on your past and how you came to be in the forest," Edward explained to me. My eyes widened, but I nodded in agreement.

"So what's the story?" I wondered. Edward frowned.

"Why does it sound like this isn't the first time you've had to lie?" Edward asked me. I simply shrugged.

"I'm a half ghost kid fighting ghosts on a daily basis who has ghost hunting parents, wanting to rip you apart _molecule by molecule_," I deadpanned. "Lying was bound to come up at some point." They stared at me in horror.

"You mean your own parents hunted you down?!" Bella exclaimed. I nodded and sighed.

"My parents love me very much, but I was framed and controlled a few times, making me look like I was a menace to society. All ghosts are also considered evil so not many people believed I was the good guy. Most teenagers liked me though," I explained. They nodded, even though they still seemed a bit troubled.

"You have amnesia. You only remember ending up in the forest and your first name. Nothing else," Edward told me. I was confused for moment before I figured out that he was talking about my cover story. I nodded again, deciding to go with it.

"Would you mind if we all left now?" Edward asked. I shrugged with indifference, taking another bite off of my apple. They took that as an 'I don't mind' since they stood up and waited for me to follow their lead. Getting up, I threw away the remainings of my apple and walked after them.

As we made our way towards the door they both glanced at Emmett and bit their lips, trying not to laugh at him.

"Are you sure he'll break out of their in half an hour? It looks like he'll be in there for hours," Edward questioned me with an amused smirk.

"Eh, same difference," I said, waving it off. He chuckled, but didn't respond.

I followed them out to Edward's car. Edward's _really_ expensive car. I whistled.

"Nice car," I complemented.

"Thank you," Edward replied, pride clear in his voice.

"Yes, apparently their fast running isn't enough for them. They have to drive fast too," Bella mentioned with an eye roll. A small laugh escaped my lips in response.

Bella hadn't been kidding when she said they liked speeding; we arrived there in less than five minutes! Bella's house was just a regular, small, two story home. We all stepped out of the car and walked up to the porch. A minute later we were stepping into her small living room where her dad had been watching the sports channel.

Seeing our entrance, Charlie, or at least I guessed he was Charlie since he was the only one here, turned the television off and turned around.

"Hello there Bells, Edward," Charlie greeted them. "I'm Charlie, what's your name?" Charlie introduced himself to me. He obviously already knew my name, but was trying to be polite. I answered anyway.

"My name's Danny."

He nodded and herded us over to the kitchen table. I sighed, knowing he was about to interrogate me.

"So how exactly did you end up hurt in the forest?" Charlie prompted me to tell my story once we were seated down. I shook my head in response.

"I don't remember. I know I was in the forest, but I don't know why," I explained, sticking to the plan, and trying to sound and look as innocent as possible. I widened my round eyes a bit, to try and improve the effect.

"Not even your last name? Family? Friends? Hometown?" Charlie kept firing questions at me, while I kept shaking my head.

"Carlisle has already checked him. He has amnesia and it might be permanent," Edward explained solemnly. Man, the guy could seriously act.

"Well nobody has gone missing in this area or any of the few towns and cities over with your description," Charlie informed us, frowning.

"Well if you don't find anything on him, maybe he could live with us?" Edward asked. My eyes widened in surprise. I knew they would want to help me, but actually wanting me to stay with them was kind of shocking. Apparently Charlie and I were on the same terms because he gaped at him for a few moments.

"Well if that's the case, then sure. You sure are one big mystery kid," Charlie agreed and directed his last statement towards me. I just gave him a sheepish smile.

"Of course you'll still have to go to school," Charlie stated. I heard an audible groan escaping me.

"Ah, so I see the amnesia didn't prevent you from forgetting school?" Charlie chuckled. I let my face hit the table in response.

"Charlie has anyone in town heard of him yet? Maybe we could just tell them he's my cousin, since he's obviously too old to have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme," Bella suggested.

"Nobody, except my partner, Officer Kern, but he hasn't spilled a word. And the woman who originally found you has already left town. It's not a bad idea, so sure," Charlie agreed easily enough.

"We have to go, Danny will need to get enough sleep if he wants to survive Alice's shopping spree tomorrow morning," Edward mentioned as he began to stand.

"Oh crud, I completely forgot about that!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Trust me,_ never_ forget Alice's shopping trips," Bella advised in a grave voice, which sounded like it was from experience. I shuddered at the thought.

We exchanged our goodbyes and entered the car. I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask the question that's been nagging at my mind since he mentioned it.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Did you mean it? When you said that you wanted me to live with you guys?" I wondered.

Edward paused, seeming to be slightly surprised, and then answered, "Yes. Everyone has taken a liking to you so far. Alice thinks you're the cutest thing ever and whatever makes Alice happy makes Jasper happy. Rosalie doesn't actually mind having you around. She's almost as excited as Alice to dress you up." Edward chuckled at the last part, while I let out another groan. "Emmett thinks of you as his little brother and is really excited about the Prank War. Esme already considers you her son and Carlisle really likes you and is interested in you. So yes, we really would like you to live with us," Edward concluded, just as he was parking his car.

I nodded, satisfied and contented. I was also glad that I would get to have two good nights of sleep in a row. Oh, how wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **O_O I have no idea where all of this came from. I've been having writers block for the past few days and when I finally decided on what to write, it didn't even end up happening! Seriously! This is what ended up coming out of my wacky mind! I do hope you all still liked it!(:

REVIEW!(; (They'll come with free virtual skittles and waffles!^.^)


	6. Attack

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this came a little late, but my dad took my computer away from me for a few days, doing God knows what to it. What I _do_ know is that I finally have Microsoft Word on my laptop, which makes things much easier now that I don't have to use Notepad!:D Thank God, so happy about that, obviously!

I also want to thank my fantastic reviewers from the last chappie: **Leo112**, **ThePurpleSuperCow**, **leechlover1902**, **geek179**, **jeanette9a**,** Phanfan925**, **cocoa85715**, **book phan44**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **Chrizzie1**,**Rosewaver**, **Desiree Phantom**, and **hypersreak**. Loved all the reviews, thank you for all of your suggestions **Rosewaver**, and the virtual cookies were delicious **book phan44**!(; Thanks **Desiree**, here's my update, and sorry, I can be such a hypocrite sometimes.(x

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I do not own **Danny Phantom** and/or **Twilight**, but if it's for sale, **Danny Phantom** will definitely be continued!(;

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

I let my head hit the pillow with a soft thud, sighing in contentment, as I snuggled further into my warm, navy blue comforter. Alice had bought me a pair of soft, comfortable pajamas, along with the rest of the extra clothes she had bought me online. Unfortunately, twenty pairs of complete outfits, all including different shoes and socks, apparently hadn't been enough for her because she was dragging me to a three story mall I hadn't even bothered to remember the name of.

Worst part was that I had to get up at _eight in the morning_! Seriously, did that girl ever sleep? It was already ten, so going to sleep now might be a good idea if I didn't want her to literally drag me through the mall.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, a puff of cold mist escaped my yawning lips. I thumped my head on the pillow a few times in aggravation before cursing my ever persisting enemies in my mind. The idiot Skulker must have spread the word of my new location. Ugh!

Figuring it was the Box Ghost, he _would_ be the one to attack me at night, I decided to take a swift, soundless leave.

Shifting into my ghost figure, I intangibly flew out of the house, my sleep induced eyes scanning the forest beneath me. I sighed when I saw that this wouldn't be as quick as I thought. At least flying around might clear my head a bit, just in case it wasn't the ever-annoying Box Ghost and his idiotic boxes of doom.

I soared under a sea of shimmering stars—the sky having been cleared of clouds for the night—trying to look for any signs that might suggest that there was any ghost activity nearby, eventually losing sense of all time. Realizing that I had been out here for what felt like an eternity and that nothing seemed out of place, which meant that I might not find anything anytime soon, I was about head back to bed. Just as I was heading back though, I felt, rather than heard, a noisy clunk from the direction above me; I shook my pounding head, struggling to overcome the dizziness. Gripping my throbbing head, I realized that my dad's boooo-merang, also known as the most stupidly named device created, was what had hit me. Oh, crap, I forgot about destroying this stupid thing! Before I could leave, an unexpected voice interrupted my escape.

"Hey dipstick! What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?!" Ember demanded. Just what I needed, a pissed off girlfriend, and she wasn't even _my_ pissed off girlfriend! I didn't even have girlfriend in the first place!

"Ember? What are you doing here?" I questioned her, making an effort to calm her down, as I rubbed my aching head. I cringed when she swiftly flew her way towards me, livid expression indicating that this would not be a painless visit. Or at least, more painless than my already sore head.

"Didn't you just hear me you dipstick?! I want to know what the heck you did to my boyfriend, Skulker!" Ember shouted with rage, which caused her fiery blue hair to extend several feet above her head, the neon blue fire crackling and licking at the air hungrily.

"Okay, let's back up for a second here. _Skulker _is your _boyfriend_?" I asked, incredulous. I didn't know_ Ember_ had been the famous girlfriend Skulker spoke of.

"Of course, who else?" Ember inquired in a 'duh' tone, as if it should have been obvious. I gazed at her with a blank expression for a few seconds before I clutched my stomach and burst into fits of laughing! Ember did the obvious thing; she whacked me on the top of my already aching head with her guitar, thankfully not enough to completely knock me out.

Ember seized the front of my hazmat suit and roughly yanked me towards her.

"Shut. Up. Dipstick," Ember hissed, her venomous green eyes narrowed furiously. As stupid as it may seem, I snickered and ignored her command.

"You do realize he's like a five inch, green blob in a battle suit?" I asked, amusement filling my voice, as I tried to ignore my increased headache. I bit my lip, attempting to keep myself from laughing once again.

"What did you do to him, dipstick?!" Ember demanded once again, ignoring my jab at her _boyfriend_. I intangibly flew out of her grip, backing myself up a few feet.

"Geeze Ember, calm down. It was nothing more than the usual. Ghosts attack, we exchange witty banter, I kick ghost butt, and we all go home having learned a valuable lesson about honesty, or some such nonsense. It's not like I traumatized him or something," I rolled my eyes at her, getting tired of her drama, though there was an uncertain part of me that doubted my own words, remembering Skulker's unusually frightened face and my unbelievable fury against him. It's not like he hadn't had it coming, after what he tried to pull.

"But that's exactly it! You traumatized him you dipstick!" Ember shrieked at me, infuriated.

"What the heck are you talking about Ember?" I asked her calmly, though I secretly feared her words.

"I'm talking about what I just said! I was on my way to Kitty's party when I see the smaller version of my boyfriend shaking and stammering. When I asked what happened, he just kept mumbling stuff about Phantom, bloody eyes, and something about a white fire, whatever _that_ means. Point is, you broke my boyfriend, so I. BRAKE. **YOU!**" Ember bellowed her threat.

Before I could react, Ember turned the knob on her guitar to the fist icon and strummed her guitar, causing it to fling an ectoplasmic-fist shaped beam. Not having enough time to deflect her powerful attack, I was flung backwards, but was able to redirect my path upwards before I could slam into any of the trees.

I narrowed my eyes in determination, recognizing that no amount of reasoning would halt her violent assaults, and swiftly returned, rapidly firing a storm of ecto-blasts. This didn't prevent her from firing a wave of beams at me, which I deflected easily with my ecto-shield. I realized that with Ember blindly attacking, only looking for revenge, it would be an effortless fight. We kept exchanging blows, neither of us giving up. Our battle was cut short when I blasted her with one of my ice rays and hastily caught her in my Fenton thermos, which was pretty much the only thing I'd brought with me, other than a bit of Fenton equipment that might be useful later on.

I shuddered at the menacing glare I had received from Ember. Normally we chat and taunt each other in our regular fights, but this had been serious. What really freaked me out was the fact that not only had my eyes become a frightening crimson, my hair had also become a white fiery nightmare, like that of my future self.

_'Not too long now'_

My fist tightened at my sides.

"No," I growled under my breath. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dreadful memories. I sighed and looked down at the Fenton thermos positioned in my hand where Ember would have to stay until another natural portal opened up. Fortunately, other ghosts knowing my location would be averted, with Ember captured and Skulker still in shock. Suddenly, a miniature green light caught my eye, located down in the forest ground.

I floated down and spotted the forgotten booo-merang. Picking it up, I tossed it up and blasted it with one of my stronger ecto-blasts, demolishing the irritating device completely. I shook my head in exasperation when its ashes scattered all over me and decided to finally fly back to the Cullen's.

I had apparently forgotten that I was supposed to be upstairs, in bed and asleep, because I decided to intangibly walk through the front door where everyone gaped at me in shock. I was surprised to see all of them gathered, but that must've occurred once they must have noticed my disappearance.

"Danny! Where were you? You had me worried sick!" Esme shouted, clearly upset about my disappearance.

"Relax Esme. I was just doing the usual; I was out kicking ghost butt. It wasn't even too difficult, barely a scratch on me," I rationalized with her, attempting to calm her down.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice exclaimed. She sprinted up the stairs and was back in less than a second, holding a mirror that towered over her tiny frame. Alice dashed up to me and held out the mirror, letting me catch sight of my reflection.

My suit was ripped up in a few places, which wouldn't be a problem since it would later mend itself. My hair was sticking up in gravity-defying angles; the white glow that usually emanated off it was darkened by the black ashes, hiding most of the lump on my head, and I sported a few bruises and cuts from Ember's constant assaults. It wasn't the most horrendous sight; I've had way worst. What I did notice though, was the fact that I could see Esme behind me, with a troubled expression.

"Hey look, vampires can be seen on mirrors. Does it work with photos too?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, but still fully curious. A few of the Cullens stared at me in disbelief, while the rest looked like they wanted to smack me. Unsurprisingly, Esme and Carlisle were the _only_ ones who actually were in shock; the rest isn't too hard to figure out.

"Well?" I prompted them to answer.

"Yes Danny," Esme sighed in resignation.

"Well with that in mind, I'm going to bed," I announced, already lazily floating up to my room.

"Danny, just a moment, shouldn't you treat those slashes on your arm?" Edward inquired with a concern-filled voice. I shook my head in response.

"Nah, I'll be fine by morning," I explained, stretching out my arms, showing him some of my smaller cuts and bruises, which had a small white glow about them, "See, they're already healing and closing up. I'll only have a few small, white scars left by morning,"

Edward nodded wearily, though most of the Cullens still had anxious expressions.

"Danny, at least let somebody know when you'll need to leave for a fight," Esme requested, worry evident in her voice. I nodded in agreement, when guilt began to weigh on my shoulders.

"Does this often occur, Danny?" Carlisle asked me, upset at the fact that there were many visible scars underneath my most recent ones. I wasn't stunned at the fact that he noticed them. While humans would be unable to detect them with their poor eyesight, vampires obviously had advanced vision. I let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes, there were usually about four major ghost attacks every 24 hours, and that doesn't even include all the minor ghosts that escaped on a daily bases, so yes, I've done this quite a lot, but don't worry about it, that'll probably be the last ghost attack in a while. With Skulker out of commission and Ember stuck in here." I made this clear by removing the Fenton thermos from my silver belt and waving it in front of them, along with ticking off a very pissed off, wannabe rock star. "I won't have to worry about anymore ghost attacks,"

"How the heck do you catch a ghost with a thermos? Is the Ember chick swimming in soup?" Emmett asked, with a baffled expression. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a ghost catching device, Emmett," I said, careful to leave the word Fenton out. "It doesn't hold any kind of soup. It's only for catching ghosts."

"Really?" Emmet mused, with a weird glint in his eye. Before I could answer, Rosalie interrupted.

"Who exactly _are_ Skulker and Ember?" Rosalie questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"Did any of you notice earlier that when I gasped, a cold blue mist flowed out of my mouth?" I asked, raising a new question rather than answering her original one.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question," Rosalie stated, while everybody else nodded in response to my question.

"That right there is called my ghost sense, which lets me detect any ghosts in the vicinity. It's also a more subtle manifestation of my cryokinesis," I described. "The first time, I actually detected a ghost portal, where Skulker was able to escape from the Ghost Zone," I said, wincing slightly at the memory of our encounter. Nobody had asked about that yet, and hopefully they wouldn't. "Earlier, I detected Ember, who was out for revenge, after I defeated her boyfriend," I informed them.

"What is this Ghost Zone you were speaking of?" Jasper inquired with a perplexed appearance.

"It's the ghost realm, where most ghosts live. It's considered the flip side of our world," I told him.

"Alright, that's enough with the questions, we've got a large shopping spree to attend in the morning and Danny needs his sleep. Plus, it'll take us longer, since we apparently also require supplies for a new super hero costume for Danny, that will of course, be designed by Rosalie and I," Alice declared enthusiastically, placing the mirror aside.

"Wait, what?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with my costume.

"Well you obviously need a new one. I mean look at that thing, it's practically in rags!" Rosalie pointed out with disgust, wrinkling her nose.

"Hey! It's only a few rips and it always mends itself," I retorted in defense.

"Yeah Danny, but a new one with more sturdy fabric would help it last longer and I really, really, _really _want to design a super hero costume! Oh please Danny? Please, please, please, ple-"

"Alright!" I exclaimed, cutting off Alice's begging, before she ended up pleading on her knees.

"As long as I get to keep my insignia," I compromised.

"YAY! Thank you Danny! You won't regret it, I promise you!" Alice shouted out in joy, literally bouncing on her tiny feet.

"I think I already did," I muttered, forgetting once again that everybody could hear me. I was rewarded with sympathetic smiles, while Alice just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Alright, I'm going to go take another shower and head off to bed," I told them, already floating up to my room, where I noticed the digital clock.

_1:33 AM_

Tomorrow was going to be nightmare!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally! Originally, this was going to include Alice's shopping trip and Emmett's retaliation, but I knew this chapter was overdue and I probably wouldn't have published it until Friday if I included it. I'll try and have the next chapter up by Saturday, but no promises!(; Anyway, I at least hope you enjoyed this chappie and sorry about the short, crappy battle scene. It was going to be longer, but I didn't want to dwell on it for too long, or I would've probably made it worse!^^'

REVIEW PLEASE!(;


	7. Revenge

**A/N: **Hey people with Danny obsessed minds! Here's my update and I hope you like it—No! You guys gotta LOVE it!;D I also want to thank **leechlover1901**, **book phan44**, **Phanfan925**, **cocoa85715**, **The Ghost Writer's Apprentice**, **jeanette9a**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **ThePurpleSuperCow**,** jh831**, and **Rosewaver** for being such awesome reviewers!:D Love you guys!^.^ I hope all my other readers out there will also enjoy my new chappie!(:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I will never own **Danny Phantom** or **Twilight**, so leave me to my fangirling!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

"What?!" I exclaimed groggily, my eyelids refusing to lift themselves up.

"Come on, Danny! If we want to arrive on time, you have to get _up_!" Alice yelled in frustration, when she realized she couldn't lift me up. I really loved intangibility at times.

"But I don't want to arrive on time," I muttered, holding onto my blankets for dear life, letting the rest of my intangibility crawl down the remainder of my bed, apart from the ends supporting it, when Alice tried to tear the sheets off my half-asleep form.

"Fine! If you don't get up now, I won't make you a new, more astounding super hero costume!" Alice warned me.

"Fine then, don't," I mumbled sleepily, knowing she was bluffing. Alice had begged me enough last night; I knew she would do it, in spite of her threat. The rest of her threats were lost to me as I let sleep once again take over.

"ARGH!" I shrieked, as I suffered under the freezing water continuously being poured on me, which caused my mouth to fill up with water. Crap, I must have turned tangible when I fell asleep! I shot out of bed, soaking wet—thankfully my cold core spared me of any chilliness—and exposed a pair irritated, radiant green eyes. I was presented with both Alice and Emmet, who was clutching a dripping bucket in his hands, holding satisfied smirks.

"See Alice, told you it would work easily," Emmett grinned, clearly pleased with himself. I did the obvious thing; I did a spit take on his face.

"DANNY!" Emmett shouted in annoyance, face scrunched up.

"What? I was just returning the favor," I replied, giving him an innocent smile. My reward; he purposely stomped out of the room in a soggy shirt.

"Do you guys _ever_ sleep?" I asked her blandly.

"Oh silly, vampires don't sleep at all," Alice said, beaming.

"Great. Just great," I grumbled.

"Let's go Danny. I already picked out your clothes and set them on the bathroom counter. Hurry up and dry yourself," Alice urged me frantically.

"No need to," I sighed, responding to her last demand. I let my intangibility take over again, drenching the bed additionally.

"Great! Now we don't have to waste time. Meet me outside in five," Alice commanded, skipping out of the room cheerfully. I sighed again, wishing I could just return to sleep, but did as she insisted.

I rapidly threw on a pair of dark jeans and a purple, graphic t-shirt on top of black long-sleeve. After tying up my purple converse and grabbing a gray hoodie, I swiftly jogged down stairs, trying to not provoke Alice once again by being late.

As soon as I snatched a random fruit off the counter, I rushed out, where I was met with the sight of a bright yellow Porsche. Dashing into the car, I was greeted by Alice and Rosalie, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Six minutes," Alice announced, grasping a black wrist watch. "Not bad, but not good enough. Be faster next time," Alice demanded, frustrated that I was already delaying them.

"Hopefully there _won't_ be a next time," I grumbled, annoyed that I had to go shopping. Not that I wasn't grateful, but how much clothes did a one guy _need_?

"Oh, there will be," Alice assured me. I groaned in response. Alice ignored it and gave me a dazzling smile, holding out the watch towards me. I sighed and took it from her, placing it on my right wrist as she began speeding down the road.

My eyes widened in horror when I realized Alice and Rosalie had begun to gush over the clothes they were going to try out on me.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

"No," I deadpanned, leaving no room for argument. Alice wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh, come on Danny! It's in style," she tried reasoning. Since Alice obviously couldn't force me into those death traps, she optioned for complaining, begging, and reasoning.

"I don't care, I already said _no_," I stressed, unwilling to change my mind. I was extremely irritated at this point. Alice literally had me change 30 times into completely new outfits. It turns out that she couldn't just have a vision of me with the clothes on since she had trouble seeing my future. Just great. I hope the sarcasm is noted.

"Pleeeease Danny? You'll look fantastic in them!" she pleaded.

"Alice, I am _not_ wearing skinny jeans. I don't care how much you beg me," I answered, frustrated.

"Alice, give it up. Danny is obviously not going to wear them," Rosalie sighed. Rosalie had also enjoyed, "Dress up Danny" as I deemed it.

"Fine," Alice pouted and stalked away, searching for new clothes to torture me with. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back in a few," I told Rosalie, wanting to stroll around a bit before Alice came back. Just as I was about to turn around Rosalie stopped me by tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Here," she said after digging around in her purse and tossing me one of her many credit cards and a cell phone.

"What's this for?" I inquired, frowning in confusion. She rolled her eyes.

"So you can eat something and for Alice to call you when she needs you," Rosalie responded, giving me her 'duh' tone.

"Right, I knew that," I smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever," Rosalie answered in a knowing voice.

"Thanks Rosalie." She gave me an indifferent look and shrugged, already rummaging through the racks of clothing.

I hurriedly walked out of the store before Alice could catch me. Strolling around the mall, I noticed the hundreds of teenagers just hanging out with their friends. I gave a mournful sigh when I realized that a week ago, that used to be me with _my_ friends. I dug my hands deep into the pockets of my hoodie and ducked my head as I walked off, attempting to get rid of the painful memories.

After aimlessly wandering around the mall I decided to head over to the food court. It turns out it was eleven, already three hours since we arrived, and I was getting hungry. But just as I was about to turn around and head over there, I heard shouting. Glancing over to my left, I realized that there were two tall guys, throwing each other a football, with a boy that appeared to be around the same size and age as me, in the center, jumping in an attempt to catch the ball. And failing.

"Give. It. Back!" The smaller boy protested, panting in between each word. After jumping failed, he began running back and forth, making an effort to get a hold of the football from one of the other teens.

"Why don't you catch it? Or are you just too short?" taunted the brown haired guy, clearly amused. The smaller boy with the blond hair stopped running and crossed his arms, glaring at them.

"No, you idiots are just too tall," he answered, obviously irritated with them.

"Aw, look Brad, the baby's got backbone," the other guy with the dirty blonde hair, called out to Brad, mocking the shorter boy.

"Don't worry Codi, by the time we're through with him, it'll be gone," Brad guaranteed him, attempting to give the boy a menacing glare, which was nowhere near as intimidating as anything my enemies could pull off. It apparently still worked, because the smaller boy gulped in fear.

"Aww, is wittle Andrew going to wet his pants?" Codi teased Andrew in a baby voice. I narrowed my eyes, infuriated by the scene going on and stomped my way towards them.

"Why don't you just give him the stupid football? You guys seem too dense to even know how to play football anyway," I mocked them with an empty laugh.

"What did you say?" Brad glared at me, angered by my intrusion.

"So apparently you're deaf too. I told you to just give up the stupid football," I answered defiantly. Brad latched onto my shirt and roughly yanked me towards him.

"Oh yeah? And what are _you_ gonna do about it?" Brad sneered at me.

"Let. Me. Go." I slowly demanded, already aggravated with this brainless dolt. My eyes narrowed into gleaming green orbs. Brad's eyes widened in disbelief and fright, as he released me abruptly.

"Here. Let's go Codi," He said, throwing me the football, attempting to sound annoyed. He wasn't very good at hiding his fear, but it seemed to fool his friend, who rolled his eyes and followed him.

I shook my head at the thought of those idiots and turned around to look at Andrew who was staring at me in astonishment.

"Here," I told him, tossing him the ball. Andrew promptly caught it.

"Thanks," He breathed gratefully, slightly shocked. I nodded in acknowledgement and was about to leave before he interrupted me again.

"What did you _do_ to him?" Andrew asked, trying to suppress back his laughter. I chuckled.

"A small trick I learned a while back," I replied. Andrew nodded and grinned.

"Nice. I'm Andrew by the way," he responded. I nodded, not mentioning the fact that I already knew that.

"I'm Danny," I introduced myself.

"So, you from around here?"

"Nah, I just moved up to Forks all the way from Florida to stay with my uncle," I lied, recalling my cover story.

"You live in Forks now? I live there too, but unfortunately so do Brad and Codi," He sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Why are you all in Seattle then?" I inquired.

"Last minute shopping. Tomorrow's the first day of school," Andrew explained. I groaned in response when I realized I had to go back there. Hopefully I wouldn't be bombarded by ghosts this time. Andrew laughed at me.

"Forgot?" He asked. I nodded and sighed.

"No wonder Alice was so insistent on going shopping today," I heaved a sigh.

"Who's Alice?" He questioned.

"A very annoying and hyperactive friend who looks like she just drank ten large cups of coffee and ate a bag of candy for breakfast," I described her, knowing she would want to vomit at the thought of human food. Andrew's eyes widened.

"Wow. That's quite a friend you got there," he answered back and I laughed at his expression.

"You don't even know the half of it," I chuckled.

"I don't think I want to," Andrew grinned. I unexpectedly heard a ringing from my pants pocket and recalled that I had placed Rosalie's cell phone in there.

"Just a minute," I informed Andrew, who just nodded.

"Alice?" I asked, but was met with an abrupt ring, which ended the call.

"Weird," I muttered, frowning.

"Andy!" I heard a voice call out between the crowded people in the mall, causing both Andrew and I to glance in the direction of the voice.

"Over here, Ana!" Andrew shouted. Finally, I saw a casually dressed girl break through the mass of shoppers, and head our way. Ana held a similar appearance to Andrew with the blonde hair, height, and facial structure. Except for the more feminine features and eyes, they were identical. While Andrew had a pair of warm brown eyes, Ana sported a pair of forest green eyes.

"There you are! I've been waiting for about 30 minutes for you!" Ana exclaimed frustrated, not noticing my presence.

"Sorry Ana. I was just being saved by Danny here, from Brad and Codi," Andrew apologized and pointed towards me. I gave her a sheepish smile and awkwardly waved at her.

"Oh, hi," she blinked, and then introduced herself with a polite smile, "I'm Adriana, but feel free to call me Ana."

"Danny," I nodded.

"We were just going to have lunch. Want to come?" Ana requested, still smiling. I was about to agree, before I was disrupted with more ringing coming from Rosalie's cell phone.

"Sorry," I said to them with an apologetic smile. They waved it off, not minding.

"Hello?"

"Danny, meet me outside. We're heading over to the next mall. Rosalie and I have looked through most of the stores we liked already," Alice explained, quite abruptly.

"Ok then. I'll meet you in a few," I said, ending the call.

"I have to go, but I'll see you guys in school," I told Ana and Andrew, already taking my leave as they quickly waved goodbye.

Realizing that I was on the other side of the mall from the entrance we took and on the third floor, I decided that invisibly flying there might be easier than fighting off the crowds.

Ducking inside a, thankfully, empty bathroom, I immediately transformed into my ghost half, before somebody decided to come in. Becoming invisible and intangible, I flew out of the mall, and soared over the parking lot, easily finding Alice's brilliant, yellow car.

I frowned as I landed next to it, realizing Alice hadn't arrived yet. Shrugging it off, I recalled that she still had to keep up her human charade. I turned myself visible, but before I could alter into my human appearance, I was assaulted with a blinding blue light in my direction. And before I could react, I was forcefully sucked into a tiny, cramped, and wet space.

I noticed that I wasn't the only one in here. I could recognize that fiery blue hair anywhere.

"So I see somebody gave you a taste of your own medicine, dipstick," Ember sneered.

"'fraid so. And I think I know who that somebody is," I sighed in resignation, remembering that I left the Fenton thermos on the bedside table last night.

"Victory for Emmett!"

"Yup, definitely know who that somebody is and I'm _not_ happy," I exhaled noisily.

"Hey, don't think I'm too thrilled either, babypop," Ember scoffed.

"Let me out, Emmett!" I shouted out.

"Sorry Danny! It's something called revenge," Emmett called back. Emmett began shaking the Fenton thermos, causing Ember and I to painfully bang our heads together.

"OW!" We both yelled at once.

"EMMETT!" I cried out.

"Oops, sorry," He replied, hardly sounding sorry at all. I then wondered why the heck it was wet and carefully sniffed the air. It smelled like… chicken?

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there chicken soup in here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha, if you guys didn't figure it out, it was Emmett who called both times. He was going to call Rosalie first, but then realized Danny had the phone with him. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and feel free to tell me if any of the characters are too out of character!

Now go and review! Virtual fudge will be given to those who review!;D


	8. School

**A/N: **… I'm a procrastinator, a hypocrite, and I had writer's block. Well actually, I'm pretty sure it was mostly the writer's block. There. Those are my l really lame excuses for not updating in a while!xp Sorry guys, but I'm here now and I'd like to thank every one of my dedicated reviewers: **Leo112**, **jeanette9a**, **geek179**, **leechlover1901**, **cocoa85715**, **The Ghost Writer's Apprentice**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **Phanfan925**, **Erra Fawkes13**, and **15dragondream**!^.^ Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews! You guys are so awesome and great!:D Now go on and read my new chappie!(;

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **If you seriously belief that I, a teenage girl, own **Danny Phantom** and/or **Twilight**, you're an idiot…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

"Here is some Tylenol to cease your headache," Carlisle mentioned, offering me the small pills and a large glass of cold water.

"Thanks Doc, but I'd rather not," I answered wearily, only accepting the water, as I didn't wish for my powers to start going haywire. I didn't know what it was, but every time I'd tried taking medication, my ghost abilities tended to malfunction under whatever treatment it was, no matter how minor. I inwardly cringed and shuddered, remembering how last time I ended up losing my pants in 25 different places. I was lucky nobody pressed charges! Thankfully, Carlisle only raised a curious eyebrow and continued to let me rest without question.

Edward and Jasper had ultimately caught Emmett after five horrifying hours of spending my time inside the Fenton thermos with Ember. Thankfully, after all the head banging, Ember had already been knocked out when Edward finally released us. It definitely saved me the battle I knew would've commenced if she'd been conscious.

"_So_, how awful _was_ the experience?" Emmett questioned me with a smug smile.

"A nightmare!" I growled.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Danny. It's just a few bruises," Emmett responded, rolling his eyes. I still heard him snicker under his breath.

"It's not that! Do you know what it's like to spend your time with teenage girl, ghost or not, who has boy troubles and seems to change her mood every few seconds?!" I yelled in terror, recalling the memory.

_Flashback_

_I could hear the yells of Edward and Jasper as they chased their brother, attempting to catch him. It had been around four hours since I'd been caught in the Fenton thermos, and Ember had finally cracked._

_"A-a-and t-then h-he said, th-that I was a-a l-l-lousy singer!" Ember blubbered, sobbing her heart out._

_"Uh, it's ok," I responded, awkwardly patting her shoulder as she sniffed and hastily wiped her tears away._

_"NO IT'S NOT! This is your entire fault! Kitty and I had a plan for us to get back together at the party, BUT YOU RUINED IT!" Ember screeched, giving me a death glare with her venomous green eyes. _

_For once in my half-life, I was frightened of Ember McLain._

_Then she started giggling. __**Giggling!**_

_"You're so cute when you're terrified," Ember said in a bubbly voice, still giggling._

_End of flashback_

Okay, so maybe her head banging against the thermos _hadn't_ been what knocked her out…

"Dude…" Emmett spoke in awe. "How'd you survive _that_?" He then asked.

"Trust me, I almost didn't," I shuddered. I heaved a sigh, closing my eyes as I leaned back against the couch, feeling the cold sensation of my healing powers. It wasn't long before I felt the bruises start shrinking and the pain ebbing away. Just as I opened my eyes, I noticed Emmett smirking as he wrote a tally mark under his name. I was definitely going to have to come with something better to beat his prank! Hmm…

Glancing over to my right, I noticed Alice was still on pout mode. She'd been like this ever since she realized Emmett had ruined our shopping spree. That was actually the only bright outcome I'd received from this whole prank. Still, I knew she would once again attempt to drag me out tomorrow night on another shopping trip since she'd only been able to fill the giant closet in my room, which I hadn't noticed before, halfway through.

I wondered if I could give her the excuse of too much homework. It was unlikely since it was just the first day of school, but there was always the one bitter teacher who hated their job and all teenagers.

"Don't even think about it, Danny!" Alice shouted, making me jump and tumble off the couch in surprise.

"Ouch! What was that for, Alice?!" I asked indignantly, as I heard everybody laugh lightly, even those not in the room with us.

"I don't know how, but I can see that you _will _avoid our second shopping spree!" Alice cried in horror, as if it were the worst crime anybody could think to commit.

"I thought you said you couldn't see me in your visions," I pointed out, confused, when I realized what she was referring to.

"I can't. What I _can_ see, is your closet being half empty for the next few weeks," Alice said accusingly, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Darn it," I muttered, when I realized my plan had crashed and burned before it had even begun. Alice smiled in satisfaction when I didn't protest any further.

"Now go upstairs and take a few dozen showers. You still stink of chicken soup and you are _not_ going to school tomorrow smelling of that vial stuff they call human food," Alice commanded while wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yes, because animal blood taste _so_ much better," I stated sarcastically.

"Yes it does," Alice agreed, overlooking my sarcasm. "Now go get rid of that repulsive stench."

I rolled my eyes, but did as I was told.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me once again <em>why<em> I couldn't just fly here."

"Because Danny, if you appear out of nowhere, it will be suspicious. This is a small town where everyone knows everything and you need to remain inconspicuous," Alice explained. She and Emmett had decided to give me a ride.

"And giving me a ride in Emmett's jeep is remaining inconspicuous?" I inquired in disbelief. The thing was enormous!

"No, but you do need to make an impression," Emmet replied, smirking.

"What about the fact that I'm supposed to be staying with Bella's dad?"

"Well, Edward_ is_ Bella's fiancé and it wouldn't be hard to belief that you've already gotten to know our family," Alice reasoned.

"They're getting married? A _vampire_ and a _human_? Err, wow…That's going to be quite a honeymoon," I mused, stunned at the news. Emmett let loose a booming laugh, with Alice soon joining in with her own small, tinkling giggle.

"Here's your backpack, Danny," Alice stated after they'd both quieted down, changing the subject while handing me a black and green plaid Jansport. I peeked inside and realized it was already full to the brim with everything you could think was needed for school.

"When did you buy all this, Alice?" I asked, slightly surprised with the amount of supplies. It was a bit too much.

"Didn't I already inform you that vampires don't need to sleep at all?" Alice smiled, amused. My only response to her rhetorical question was rolling my eyes.

"Well she apparently forgot to mention that we also have photographic memory," Emmett remarked.

"Nice! That would make school so much easier," I reflected. "Hmm, guess I'll just have to do it the old fashion way…"

"Well, just remember that we're always here to help you, Danny! Now here's your schedule and I made you a map with all the directions to your classrooms. The original school map isn't even completely accurate," Alice scoffed lightly.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled gratefully, accepting the papers, and looked down at my schedule.

**Daniel James Parker**

**Homeroom: Mr. Costa; 8:00am- 8:15am**

**First Period: History; Mr. Wolfe; 8:20am- 9:15am**

**Second Period: Algebra 2; Mr. Lopez; 9:20am- 10:15am**

**Third Period: Biology; Mrs. Fleck; 10:20am- 11:15am**

**Lunch: 11:20am- 12:00pm**

**Fourth Period: English; Mr. Costa; 12:05pm- 1:00pm**

**Fifth Period: Spanish; Mrs. Garcia; 1:05- 2:00pm**

**Sixth Period: Gym; Coach Nelson; 2:05pm- 3:00pm**

"James Parker? Very original Alice. And Spanish? Really? I have enough trouble with English as it is," I grumbled, lightheartedly.

"Danny, as Emmett mentioned, we have photographic memories and we _have_ been in high school a few dozen times, so it'll be easy for us to assist you," Alice reassured me with an enthusiastic smile.

"Alright, I get the fact that we have to go through high school once, but why would you _want _to go through it again? Let alone a dozen times," I asked, incredulously. I mean, sure, after a while things ought to get boring. But repeating the misery that was high school—at least as it had been in my case—didn't seem very thrilling.

"We try to fit in as humans. We're immortal and we're never going to grow old, Danny. We try to make ourselves feel human, even if we know it's pointless," Alice explained solemnly. I sighed. _That_ brought back some unwanted memories.

"So are you going to try out for any sports?" Emmett asked, attempting to remove the gloomy atmosphere. Deciding to go along with it, I answered.

"I never even played with the idea of trying out for a sports team with all the time ghost fighting took up." It had been a wonder I'd even managed to pass some of my classes in the first place.

"I could coach you! What team should you try out for?" Emmett replied, thrilled as if I had already agreed to try out.

"I don't know, Emmett," I replied, shaking my head in amusement.

"Okay, while you're at school, we'll have a family meeting and vote on it!" Emmett decided with a large grin.

"Really, Emmett? A family meeting to decided on what sports team I should try out for?" I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that a bit excessive? I held back a laugh, as Emmett proved me wrong.

"Of course! We finally have somebody in the family who can try out for sports. Do you know how big this is since we could never try out after the _incident_?" Emmet questioned, as if I were too dense to understand. Which actually, I didn't.

"Alright, Emmett," I gave in, resigned.

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, ecstatically throwing a fist in the air.

"Fantastic! Rosalie and I can customize your own jerseys and we'll have to go out and buy sports equipment! We can also go out to all your games!" Alice shouted with joy. Wow, anything to do with shopping and she was instantly cheery!

"We're here Danny," Alice announced, as Emmett finally brought the jeep to a halt. "Here's some money for your lunch."

"Thanks Alice, but I doubt I'll be able to eat after the feast Esme made for me this morning," I chuckled, recalling the amount of food she made in order to feed me, which had taken on a whole new level compared to the first time, when she had simply made me pancakes. Alice joined in, a peal of ringing laughter escaping her full, pale lips. I ended up accepting the money anyway when she insisted.

"Have a nice day at school!" Alice called, waving goodbye as I jumped out of the jeep. I waved back and suddenly realized that we were near the parking lot, where many students were gawking at me. I guess being a part of the crowd wasn't likely to happen this time around.

"Danny!" I heard somebody call out. Looking over to my left, I noticed Ana and Andrew, which suddenly made me thankful that I already knew someone. It felt like almost everybody was staring at me as I strolled over to the twins. I fidgeted slightly, but tried my best to ignore it.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them, attempting to put a relaxed smile on my face.

"Hey Danny," Andrew replied, easily smiling back.

"You're a sophomore, right?" Ana suddenly demanded. I blinked, but nodded in response.

"Is that your schedule?" she inquired, indicating the piece of paper in my hands.

"Yea—" Before I could finish, Ana had already snatched the paper out of my hands. She had Andrew hold out his schedule and started comparing all three.

"Well, the good news is that you have all the same classes as us, which honestly isn't much of a surprise, considering we have such a small student body. Unfortunately, we're taking French, not Spanish. We already took Spanish last year, and that turned out to be a total bust, so we switched over," Ana explained, and then frowned in disappointment.

"Eh, it's alright," I shrugged. "At least I have somebody who knows where all my classes are," I responded with small, and slightly awkward, smile, glad that I wouldn't have to be sticking my nose into Alice's map all day. Not that I wasn't grateful for it, but it would make things much simpler.

Ana nodded enthusiastically and eagerly suggested, "C'mon! Let's go find our lockers before we have to leave for homeroom."

Ana grabbed Andrew's wrist, along with mine, and started eagerly dragging us to the school entrance, complete ignoring some of the gaping students. I sighed and turned over to Andrew.

"Is she always this pushy?" I asked in amusement.

"Trust me, this isn't even the beginning," he groaned, to which I chuckled at. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

As we walked through the school corridors, I could both see and hear students staring and gossiping about me. Having advanced hearing was starting to make me aggravated for once. This wasn't the sort of thing I enjoyed listening to. Though it still made me feel kind of awkward from all the attention, I had a small feeling that'd I soon get used to it.

I caught the eye of girl who had been peeking at me from behind her friends and I pointedly raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled and went back to speaking with her friends about me.

"Just ignore them, Danny. They'll get over your arrival soon enough," Ana remarked blandly.

"I'll try, but it's difficult considering all the staring," I retorted, irritated with all the unwanted attention.

"Just don't give them anything to gossip about. Lie low for a while," Andrew casually advised, leaning against one of the lockers with crossed arms and a bored expression.

"Alright," I nodded in agreement with a small sigh. They were right; there really was nothing I could do about it, and I'd simply have to get over it.

Fortunately, my locker was only a few away from Andrew's and Ana's. I wasn't planning on opening it until I received some of my books and decided to hang out with Ana and Andrew by their lockers, since Ana was thrilled to try hers out.

"So Danny, how do you know the Cullens?" Ana questioned absentmindedly, while cleaning out all the extra filth from her locker.

"My cousin is marrying Edward," I partially lied.

"Wait! You're _Bella Swan's_ cousin?" Andrew asked with a surprised blink.

"Err, yeah. Why?" I didn't see what the big deal was…

"Ah, nothing, it's just we never actually knew who you were speaking of when you mentioned you were moving in with your uncle," he explained with a thoughtful nod.

"Oh," was my, oh so, clever reply. Thankfully, the warning bell caught their attention before they could further question me.

"We'd better head over to class," I pointed out. They nodded in agreement and as we headed over to homeroom, I hoped that my first day of school would be as normal as possible. Well, as normal as _I _can get, being a half-ghost super hero and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So that wasn't my longest _or_ best chappie, but I wanted to update this as soon as I possibly could. Sorry, I know that I didn't really have Danny's full school experience, but trust me, it will definitely be expected in the next chappie!(;

NOW REVIEW PLEASE~!;p


	9. Danny is Killed

**A/N: **So my computer crashed, my dad had to fix it, everything on my computer got erased, my dad had to fix it _again_, I had a huge pile of homework, and blah, blah, blah! Cruddy weeks suck!)x A lot... Hehe, sorry about that, just needed to rant a little! But anyway, I am back with a new chappie for you all, which you all better like! Haha, just kidding, but I _do_ hope you all like it, since I worked really hard to update as quickly as possible!(:

But first, I'd like to thank all of my wonderful and dedicated reviewers; **The Ghost Writer's Apprentice**, **jeanette9a**, **leechlover1901**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **cocoa85715**, **book phan44**, **UnvailTheTruth**, and **15dragondream**! You guys are the absolute best, and I love you so much for it!^.^ I really hope you enjoy my new chappie everyone!(: Now go on!(;

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I do not own **Danny Phantom** and/or **Twilight**, but don't worry! I know I'll someday be able to fool everyone into thinking that I'm Butch Hartman and Stephenie Meyer. At the same time. NOT!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

"Hey, nice shirt!" Ana suddenly complemented me as we headed over to lunch, with an amused smile. I chuckled slightly, knowing that she had missed the irony that the shirt actually held, but I replied anyway.

"Heh, thanks," I grinned, glancing down at my t-shirt. This morning, as usual, Alice had laid out my clothes for me, but I only ended up wearing the faded gray jeans and red converse she originally chose for me and ignored the top. Instead, I wore a long-sleeved shirt with a specific black T-shirt over it. The ironic thing was that it said _Vampires Suck _in dripping crimson letters on it. That had gained a good laugh out of everyone and had gotten me off the hook with Alice. Which was relief, considering she is one truly evil pixie! To be honest, she scared me more than all the Cullens combined…

I dug my hands into my pockets and a smile tugged at my lips at the expensive phone I discovered there. It had been a brilliant surprise from Alice, who'd left it for me in my new backpack. The cover atop it was black and green with a copy of my DP insignia glued onto the back. It had also come with a small note attached to it which said:

_If you're ever in trouble,__  
><em>_you know who to call!_

_-AC_

So far, the day had been as ordinary as it could possibly turn out to be. My smile widened at the thought. No ghost attacks or crazy frootloops out to get me! I _was_ still a subconsciously paranoid though and had actually body slammed Codi—one of the idiot jocks from the mall—onto the ground by accident when he'd roughly grabbed me by the shoulder. I cringed slightly. There had been a lot of gawking and a very frightened Codi after that.

Okay, so I was _very_ paranoid. Good thing too, because it turns out Brad—the other idiot jock—dared him to pull a prank on me. I scoffed. How typical. Fortunately, after _that_ particular incident, most people kept away from me, though it did cause more gossip to arise. So much for lying low…

I exhaled noisily; irritated with all the whispering and pointing I was receiving from all the students in the cafeteria. Did they think I was blind or deaf? Well, the enhanced vision and hearing didn't exactly help out in this situation, but it was still very aggravating. I now seriously wished a ghost attack would occur just so I would have an excuse to escape this nightmare.

And lo and behold, my wish was granted! At that moment, a puff of cold mist escaped my lips causing me to slightly shudder from the frosty sensation. I wondered if Desiree had now appeared with a new mind reading ability. This town already had enough mind readers as it was! Ana raised an eyebrow at my shivering form.

"Cold much?" she asked, slightly amused. I chuckled.

"Just a bit," I answered back, grinning. "Look I have a few, uh, _complications _I need to take care of. You guys go ahead. I'll see you in English!"

"You sure, Danny?" Ana frowned, confused at my rapid change of plans, as I begin to back away from our spot in the lunch line.

"Yeah," I immediately responded, both eager to escape all uncomfortable staring and dreading the thought of a ghost infested Forks that would only bring a large amount of unnecessary attention. I hadn't counted on the thought of all my enemies discovering my new location, though I knew I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Alright Danny," Ana nodded wearily, still frowning, probably wondering what had occurred to cause my hasty exit. She knew I was uncomfortable with all the staring, but I'd told her earlier that I'd just deal with it.

"Kay dude," Andrew agreed absentmindedly, his attention completely wrapped around the awaiting food. Ana and I simultaneously rolled our eyes at his antics. He probably hadn't even heard most of the conversation! I hid a sad smile. It sort of reminded of Tucker in a way.

Shaking away the depressing thoughts, I ditch the lunch line and darted over to the cafeteria doors, attempting to take no notice of all the gazes directed at me and my every move. Of course, it was a useless effort.

"Hey, where's Danny going?" I faintly heard the voice of Andrew's confused tone, followed by the small thump of Ana's hand connecting with the back of his head from behind me. I laughed quietly to myself as I heard Andrew yelp, trying to avoid the dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like something immense was about to transpire. And that something was_ not _good. Was it ever?

Making my way down the hall, I noticed a girl with corn silk, blonde hair reaching her mid-back headed my way from behind me. A small black skirt swished around her bare legs, which was extremely odd, considering we were in Forks. At least she was wearing a sweater, despite its thinness. Her high heeled ankle boots made echoing clackity-clack sounds around the empty hall, which had alerted me to her presence.

When she noticed my glance, she gave me a wide, toothy smile and made a gesture for me to wait for her. I raised an eyebrow in surprise, but came to an abrupt halt, wondering what it was she wanted. Her clicking heels became louder as she hurried over to me.

"It's Danny, right?" she asked in a high nasally voice, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head.

"Err, _yeah_," I replied wearily, with a small frown.

"I'm _Lindsey_," she introduced herself, carefully pronouncing her name, as if it were the most important thing I could know.

"Um, nice to meet you Lindsey," I answered politely, albeit awkwardly, as I continued to make my way towards the school's exit. Lindsey's loud clicking heels notified me that she was following me.

"You know, it was _really_ brave of you to defend yourself against Codi like that," Lindsey's annoyingly high pitched voice commented. Was she doing that on purpose?

"Uh, thanks," I muttered, distracted with the fact that there was ghost loose in the area. I deeply hoped that she'd leave me alone soon. I didn't want to be mean, but defeating whatever ghost was out there was my top priority.

"I noticed the Cullens gave you a ride this morning! My older sister, Lauren, is _friends_ with them," the blonde girl informed me enthusiastically, as she continued to hurry after me.

"Good for her," I muttered briefly, doubting that it was true. The only human the Cullens seem to surround themselves around was Bella. I knew they certainly wouldn't risk their secret for anyone else by casually befriending them. At least, anyone human, as far as I could tell.

"I saw you ditching those _losers _at lunch," Lindsey sniffed, tucking a loose, silky strand of hair behind her ear. "If you come with me, _I'll_ be willing give you some good company," she continued, a suggestive tone entering her voice. What was with this girl?! I scowled, becoming slightly irritated. It was one thing to try and feed of my supposed "popularity" (it seemed more like harassment to me), but ridiculing the people that'd been nice enough to befriend was crossing the line. I might've fallen for it with Paulina when I was younger, but I was over that sort of thing.

"Those _losers_, are my _friends_," I replied curtly and sharply sauntered away, leaving her slightly gaping and utterly speechless. I shook my head at her clear shallowness, and decided to try and forget my encounter with her.

Recalling that the Cullens would not be pleased if I kept yet another ghost fight from them, I decided to immediately inform them. Slipping out the unused cell phone from my pocket, I rapidly typed a text message before sending it to Alice, who had already added all the Cullens to my contacts list.

_Ditching Lunch.__  
><em>_Ghost in the area._

_-D_

Quickly shutting off the phone, I placed it back in my pocket, and swiftly strode out of the building. I scanned the parking lot, checking for any unwanted witnesses and finding it relatively empty, I instantly ran and ducked under the cover of the endless sea of green vegetation. Calling forth my ghost side, I turned intangible and rapidly flew through all of the foliage and invisibly floated above the trees, scanning for any sign of ghostly activity. Finding nothing, I soared above the school and the surrounding area, keeping my ears open for any unnatural noises.

I frowned when I took notice of a low humming sound coming from my right. It was extremely faint, but still there. Deciding that that's where the culprit might be, I followed it. As I was drawing nearer, the rapidly growing sound of humming was also followed by barely audible shouting.

"_Get… here… spook_," I heard the faded words, unable to make out the complete sentences. Flying closer, I could pick up the maniacal laughter echoing off of somebody. Presumably, the ghost I had sensed back at the cafeteria. Realizing that somebody might be in danger, I anxiously sped my flight up, attempting to arrive faster. I was now able to clearly hear the ghost's cackling and a girl shouting, who sounded oddly familiar.

Tearing through the undergrowth, I came upon a small clearing, where I could plainly see the destruction that had been left behind. Following an easy trail of scorched trees and vegetation, I found the cause of all the damage. My eyes widened in alarm at the sight I encountered there. Still unnoticed, I observed the Red Huntress, otherwise known as Valerie Gray, battling it out with an unfamiliar ghost. She was struggling against a shadow-like ghost that reminded me of Spectra's true form or even Johnny 13's Shadow. The only difference was that it was deep purple in coloring. If not for that difference, I would've guess that it _was_ Johnny 13's Shadow.

I gawked at them, still shocked, hoping with all my will that she would just defeat him and immediately fly back home where she belonged. She could absolutely_ not_ find me here! Word would leak out somehow and when I was exposed, my friends would probably come over here themselves and force me to return back home. Despite that fact that a small part of me craved for that, I _knew_ I couldn't let that happen! But unlike any other ghost, who I could effortlessly trap in the thermos, Valerie was _human_. She couldn't see me without the chance of escaping and I couldn't just trap her myself!

Frowning in frustration, I continued to observe their battle and realized that she was easily being overpowered. The ghost was just toying with her. I would have to intervene at some point if she had any hope to survive…

I noticed that the reason for all the seared trees had been because of her ghost hunting equipment. Every time she fired a shot he would simply dodge, looking amused by her failed attempts. Valerie screeched in frustration when he evaded yet another one of her assaults. He smirked in satisfaction and quickly returned her attacks with a black ectoblast of his own, taking her down without difficulty.

I realized with a frustrated growl that her suit was already shredded up and that she was bruised all over the uncovered parts of her body. She was still lying on the ground, panting, when the shadow-like ghost, who had been watching her, pleased with his actions, came down and grabbed her by the front of her suit, which was still intact.

My own hands started glowing an eerie green in fury, when I recognized what he was about to do. His unoccupied hand began forming a black ectoball, growing larger with tremendous power each second. He was about to give Valerie the killing blow. I narrowed my eyes, enraged, and was about to step in when he suddenly looked up, as if sensing my presence, and I was met with a pair of soulless black eyes. He gave me a sadistic grin and, before I could react, he had disappeared in a swirl of thick black smoke, dropping Valerie in the process. I instantly inspected my surroundings, thinking that he'd attack me, but to my relief, I didn't sense him.

During my brief distraction, I completely failed to remember Valerie, who was now standing before me, giving me a defiant glare. "It's _you_," she spat out in disgust. She was pathetically weak, but she'd somehow found the strength to stand up.

I stared speechlessly at her, knowing that no amount of begging would let her forget about my location. She hated me and would want to annihilate me. For a good reason too.

"I am going to put an _end _your existence, ghost boy," Valerie stated with revulsion, ignoring the fact that she was completely weak. I knew I should have left the moment the ghost had vanished, but now, gazing at a face I thought I would never see again, I stayed rooted to my spot.

She slowly advanced towards me, limping the whole way. When she was a foot away from me, Valerie halted and gave me a fierce glare. "You _killed_ Danny Fenton," Valerie whispered accusingly in a hoarse voice, and used the last of her strength to throw an explosive at me. I knew that I wouldn't be killed by it as I normally would've thought. Hurt maybe, but definitely _not_ killed.

And as the bomb exploded with a thunderous boom and purple smoke filled the air, it was soon being mixed with green smoke. It felt like I had blacked out for an instant. Those few moments had been filled with endless darkness, like I had been floating in the dark void of space, but without the bright points of light. It felt similar to being sucked into a never-ending black hole. After those few seconds, I was standing a few feet away from my last spot, under the shadow of the trees, completely drained of energy, but fortunately not enough to change into my human half.

Valerie was now celebrating over the 'end my existence'. Satisfied with herself, Valerie brought out her jet sled and flew off into the sky. I stared after her departing figure with a regretful gaze and distantly realized that I had _finally_ teleported.

Not really up to celebrating my own victory, I exhaustedly flew to my new home, the overcast sky letting the freezing cold rain pour out in sheets. Thunder roared, lightning split the skies of Forks, and Valerie's words, which had been somewhat true, echoed through my head.

_You killed Danny Fenton._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aww, Danny's all sad now!): What a bummer... Anyway, so just to clear things up, Danny arrived on Friday, and now it is Monday, August 6th, so Bella's wedding will be later on the 13th. I might change, it but most likely not. I just thought I'd mention it, just in case anyone was picky enough to wonder about it. Well, that's all there is for now. Hope you liked it!^.^

NOW REVIEW PLEASE~!:D


	10. New Phantom Suit

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm _so_ HAPPY!^.^ Like many Phan girls, I have been waiting to turn 14 since forever and it just happened (October 30th) this last month! Yay! *Does happy dance* Moving on! I'm _really_ SORRY! I haven't updated in so long, but I've been _really_ busy, though I did go on FF occasionally to check my account for PMs and I did work on this chapter, but I still feel really bad the I kept you guys waiting. Forgive me with a cherry on top? *puppy dog eyes*

I also want to thank all my devoted reviewers: **cocoa85715**, **leechlover1901**, **Phanfan925**, **book phan44**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **jeanette9a**, **Ilovemydog**, and **dannycarrie4evaO.o**! You guys are the best and also, thank you to all those who have faved and put this story on alert during my absence!(;

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I do not own anything from **Danny Phantom** or **Twilight**, I'm just borrowing them for my own personal use!(;

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

Landing in front of my new home with soft sigh, I silently trudged up the porch steps and towards the doorway, splattering raindrops everywhere. Before I had the chance to reach for the doorknob though, the door was flung open and Alice came flying out, slamming into me. With a surprised gasp, I staggered back a few steps, before I was able to regain my balance back.

"Danny, you're okay!" Alice exclaimed, almost squeezing the life—that I had left—out of me.

No longer dwelling on the earlier events, I chuckled slightly at her behavior and teased, "Of course I am, Alice! Did you think one little ghost fight was going to completely kill me?"

"Well how would _I_ know? Thanks to your little ghost abilities, I can't observe your future," Alice whined, releasing me from her embrace and frowning in frustration. Before I could come up with a response, I was interrupted by an annoyed huff from Alice.

"What is it, Alice?"

"My clothes are all soggy now," she muttered glumly. "Ah well, I have more where that came from."

"Let me give you a hand then," I suggested with an amused laugh. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I felt the familiar cold sensation sweep through me as I turned us both intangible. Alice faintly gasped at the feeling and we both watched as the water leaked through and became a mere puddle at our feet.

"Thanks, Danny!" Alice beamed at me gratefully, and pecked me on the cheek. "Now, c'mon! You need to tell us _everything _that happened!" Alice demanded and dragged me by the wrist into the living room, where all the Cullens and the soon-to-be Cullen began to gather. She forcefully pushed onto the recliner and left to go sit down next to Jasper. I frowned, not wanting to once again, dwell on my encounter with Valerie, but I knew it wasn't fair to them since they didn't even know anything from my past.

"I see you're not wearing _rags_ this time," Rosalie pointed out with a small smirk.

"Haha, very funny Rose," I said dryly, with a slight scowl.

With a smug tone, she replied, "I know, that's why I said it."

"Danny, would you like something to eat?" Esme requested, her motherly instincts taking over once again.

"No, but thank you Esme," I responded with a grateful smile in her direction.

Eagerly, Emmett asked, "So, did you give the ghost a good beating?!"

"No Emmett, I didn't even get the chance to fight the ghost. I was more like an unwanted spectator," I explained grimly, rubbing my neck with agitation.

"So, there were two ghosts?" Jasper inquired.

Glancing over at Jasper, I replied, "No, the fight was between a ghost and the Red Huntress."

"Red Huntress?" Everyone repeated in confusion. I sighed in exasperation.

"I guess I'll have to explain a few parts of my past for you to understand," I sighed and gave them a vague explanation of my past with Valerie Gray.

* * *

><p>"And that's how the Red Huntress came to be," I concluded after explaining everything from how Valerie and I became enemies to how she received her suit. I, of course, left Sam and Tucker out. It hurt to think of them, let alone speak of them.<p>

"So, you mean to tell me that you got a ghost dog, the dog got a crazy chick's dad fired over a squeaky toy, she saw you with the dog and assumed it was yours, a crazy fruitloop gave her a high tech suit, and she's been hunting you down ever since?" Emmett asked.

"Yup."

"Why didn't ya just say so?" I smacked my forehead. Leave it to Emmett to come up with the short and easy version of the story. I sighed.

"That's what I'm wondering…" I muttered to myself.

"And what exactly was _she_ doingin Forks?" Alice suddenly piped up, surprisingly having been silent up until now.

"I definitely know she wasn't after me, considering she was shocked after she saw me," I answered, recalling her expression.

"She _saw _you?! Were you hurt?" Alice immediately demanded.

"Well, she does assume that she killed me," I mused. "Though I don't think that really counts, since she didn't even touch me," I replied, and became a little enthusiastic when I remembered my new power.

Alice seemed relieved at this, but then perked up with curiosity and asked, "So then, what really happened?"

"Long story short: there was a ghost who seemed to be toying with her, but disappeared when he saw me, which lead her to seeing me. Then, she attempted to kill me and left thinking she succeeded, but she didn't 'cause I got a new power!" I rushed out, merely focusing on the last part with a thrilled smile. Fortunately, they have vampire hearing and Edward explained it more slowly than me to Bella.

Emmett brightened up with interest at the words "new power". "Oooh! What's your new power Danny?" excited

"Teleporting, but unfortunately, it drained me quite a bit," I muttered as I slumped back into the recliner, realizing how drained I really was.

"You can't rest now, Danny! We have to see if your new costume fits you properly!" Alice exclaimed with an animated grin.

"_Already_?! You didn't even take my measurements or anything!"

"Danny, we tried out shoes and clothes on you for almost a whole morning. It wasn't _that_ hard to figure out," Rosalie deadpanned.

Before I had a chance to react, Alice and Rosalie had already dragged me up the stairs and were dumping me onto what I assumed to be Alice's bed. I frowned in confusion. Why did Alice have a _bed_? Hadn't she said that vampires didn't sleep? I doubt they've had many visitors, and I certainly doubted those few visitors ventured into their rooms. So what was the point of having a bed in the first place?

"Uh, Alice?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice.

"Yeah?" she called as she and Rosalie finally stepped out of her massive closet, both carefully holding onto an enormous, plastic bag.

"If vampires don't sleep, then why do you have a _bed_?" Rosalie and Alice glanced at each other and they, along with the rest of those still in the house, burst into laughter.

"Uh, why are you laughing?" I questioned, bewildered at their reactions. What was I missing…?

"Danny," Alice started, failing to contain her tinkling laughter. After a few more minutes, she was finally able to get her words out, "Think about it. We're old enough to have grandchildren, and we're married."

"You are?" Just because they were together, hadn't meant that I'd assumed they had actually gotten married. Either way, whatever she'd been hinting at must've bypassed me, because I gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh my clueless, clueless Danny," Alice sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Haven't you realized that Jasper and I _share_ this room?"

I gave her a perplexed stare and then my eyes widened and I blushed as I realized that—YIKES! "Alice! Why'd ya have to tell me_ that_?"

"Danny, we're all probably older than your grandparents and married. What did you expect? And it's_ your_ entire fault since _you're_ the one who asked!" Alice exclaimed, trying, and failing, to hold her giggles in.

"Well I'm sorry I _did_," I grumbled.

"Aw, is wittle Danny afraid to talk about _sex_?" Rosalie mocked me in a baby voice while pinching my cheek.

"Cut it out! Man, this like Box Lunch all over again!"

Alice, who had finally calmed down, asked, "Who's Box Lunch?"

"You don't even want to _know_," I replied with a horrified shudder. "Anyway, what's this about you completing my new costume?" I continued, purposely turning the subject around.

Alice squealed in anticipation and carefully placed the bundle of plastic she was holding onto the bed, which I had immediately vacated as soon as realized what it was _really_ used for. I noticed Rosalie closing the door.

"Alright Danny, strip down to your boxers and then close your eyes," Alice commanded. I flushed at her sudden demand.

"Uh, you guys can't be serious," I said, nervously glancing between her and Rose, who were both smirking in amusement. I just had to go on and ask the stupid question! I refrained from smacking myself in embarrassment.

"It won't have a full effect if you see the costume _before_ you actually have it on," Alice explained, though her smirk didn't reassure me.

"Well then, I won't look at it while I'm putting it on!"

"Sorry Danny, but if you don't do it, then we'll do it for you," Rosalie threatened, smirk widening.

"Besides, it's just down to your boxers. You don't have anything we've haven't _seen_ before," Alice said, an amused grin spreading across her face. I knew she meant that she had done more than just_ see_. I shuddered. I certainly didn't need to imagine _that_!

"Fine," I gave up with a sigh, knowing they'd win in the end anyway. I made my costume intangible, making sure my boxers were solid, before I let it slip off me and onto the carpeted floor. They gasped and I knew what they were seeing. My body covered in multiple, faded scars, crisscrossing and laying on top of each other. So many, that I had already lost count.

"Danny…" they whispered, horrified, amusement completely gone from their expressions. I knew this was coming.

"It's fine," I said tightly. "Just put my new suit on."

They seemed to want to protest, but I gave them a stern gaze, clearly not wanting to speak of what they were seeing. They glanced at each other and nodded, clearly leaving it for later. Composing myself, I closed my eyes and felt as they slipped the fabric on and a new pair of boots and gloves. I was about to open my eyes before Alice quickly protested. I felt as they slid something thicker on top of what I was already wearing and something falling on my head.

"Uh, what is this?" I asked warily, feeling something wrapping around me.

"You'll see!" Alice cheerily responded, removing the tense atmosphere. From behind my lids, I could see the lights dimming down slightly. I was soon being positioned into a different spot.

I waited a few more minutes, before Alice gave me permission to open my eyes. I tensed up when I was faced with an eerie dark figure with sinister green eyes glowing from under their hood. I was already moving into a fighting stance, before I felt Alice's tiny hand bring me to a halt.

"Ease up, it's just you."

I relaxed and glanced down to realize that I really was wearing a hood and threw it back. My silvery hair was now visible and I realized that I was wearing a pitch black cloak that was held together by a smooth emerald stone on my right shoulder. I 'm pretty sure my jaw just about dropped right down to the floor when I threw the cloak back and gazed at my brand new costume.

It was so different from my original suit, but so alike at the same time! The silver neckline now came down into four wide spikes around my neck, all outlined in bright eerie green. Two of the silver spikes were on each shoulder, respectively, and a smaller black spike atop each one. There was another silver one, widely spiking down my back and the last one down my chest; all the silver spikes were just above my elbows. The silver one on my chest had my black DP insignia there like I'd asked, but reversed in color.

My gloves were also different. Instead of being completely silver and stretching above my elbows, the black fabric from my suit stretched out to my fingertips with white fingerless gloves, outlined by a neon green, on top of it. It stretched out about two or three inches above my wrist, and starting from there, it split down the middle. But instead of flopping all over the place, they were held in place by a black wrist band on top of each.

Now, instead of having a regular belt, I had two silver metal belts crisscrossing from the back and connecting at the front by a silver metal DP insignia. It also held many small compartments where I could place my cell phone in, or other small ghost equipment, and be able to hang the Fenton thermos from, which I now kept a close eye on after the Emmett incident.

The lower half of my suit was still completely black with the exception of a DP insignia above each boot facing each other and down diagonally, with the spikes at the end stretched out exaggeratedly, reaching just below the knees. The boots were still silver, but were outlined by neon green, the first two inches of the top of the boots completely surrounded in neon green. There was also a gray lining going down the sides of the boots and curving out to the front.

"So, do you like it?" Rose asked with a small smile, obviously amused at my reaction, but also pleased.

"Like it? I don't think so! I love it!" I replied, toothy grin in place, thrilled with my new suit.

"Mission accomplished!" Alice cried out, just as pleased as Rose was with my reaction.

"Though, of course, it's not just regular fabric. Edward, being the paranoid freak that he is, had me make some clothes for Bella that are safe against anything too strong, including anything explosive, being the clumsy girl that she is. Although I did make yours way stronger since I'm sure you have to fight more than just clumsiness," Alice explained enthusiastically.

Before I could respond, we were interrupted by Emmett popping in through the doorway. "Hey dude! A package appeared for you out of thin air!"

"Um, _thin air_?" I repeated skeptically.

"Yup!" Emmett confirmed with a nod.

Taking the quicker root, I intangibly flew through the floor and down into the living room—though if you asked me, the only living person that's usually around here is Bella. I smiled in recognition, noticing a bright purple package with the initials of CW on top placed on the coffee table.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN: **Alright my wonderful readers and reviewers, I'm going to need your help! As you can see, I've finally told you of Danny's new and awesome costume (which was inspired by drawings from DA), _but_ I also want for him to have a special weapon of his own! I've come up with a few ideas, but after having read many fanfictions in the past, it's obvious that a commonly used weapon for Danny is a scythe, and as cool of a weapon that that is, I wanted to try something a bit different. So far, I've thought of the possibilities of maybe a spear he could channel his powers through, or maybe a flaming green sword, or maybe a bow and fiery arrows that he could open portals with (my personal favorite). I'm not really sure, so I would like for you guys to review and either vote on the ideas I've mentioned so far or give me your own awesome ideas for a weapon for Danny! NOW REVIEW AND TELL ME!;D

**P.S: **I won't be able to update until you guys actually vote by the way.

**P.P.S: **If you want to look at the picture that inspired Danny's costume, there's a link on my profile you can go to. The person who drew it has done some _amazing_ DP drawings that I'm sure you'll all love. I tweaked the costume she designed a bit, but the credit still goes to her, and I added the cloak of course. (**The Ghost Writer's Apprentice **forbade me from adding a cape! Haha!={P)


	11. Emmett Loses his Sanity

**A/N: **Hey guys! Merry Christmas!^.^ Thank you to all 34 of you who voted on my poll! And sorry about not updating, it was family time and plus, I had a rough case of writer's block, which I had to take it out on a one-shot I made, though I need to work on since it kind of sucks. :d

I want to give a shout out to **Aka-sama **who was my 100th reviewer and I also want to thank everybody who also reviewed and gave me ideas for Danny's new weapon; **amandandria**, **BloodLordShade**,**jeanette9a**,**rinchanmidnight**, **Inviso-Bill Phantom Phan**, **dannycarrie4evaO.o**, **book phan44**, **Venas**, **Anonymous**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **Ilovemydog**, **seantriana**, **MagdaH97**, **The Ghost Writer's Apprentice**, **hypersreak**,**Desiree Phantom**, **Phanfan925**, **cocoa85715**, and **Iymea**! I really appreciate all the nice complements and ideas you guys gave me, so thank you all very much! You guys are amazing!=D

So obviously it wasn't that big of a shocker, but it was the shape shifting weapon in form of a bracelet that won on the poll! YAY! That was something both **amandandria **and I came up with, so yay for both of us!

*Throws confetti and party hats*

I'm dedicating this chapter to **book phan44**, who with her amazing bacon story, inspired Danny's next prank against Emmett!(;

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **Unless Butch Hartman sells me **Danny Phantom** for like $10, then I own nada! I also don't own **Twilight**!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

"Will somebody please, **CALM HIM DOWN****?!**" I bellowed in aggravation, while swiftly increasing my flight to full speed, attempting to escape for the remainder of my life that was left, with a frustrated growl.

Emmett snickered and unnecessarily sat back on a lawn chair, enjoying the show. "_You're_ the one who insulted him."

"GAH!" I yelped, ducking from the volley of ecto-blasts headed my way, escaping them by a mere breath of a hair.

In hindsight, teasing him over his name had absolutely_ not_ been a bright idea. Clockwork was _right_, as always…

_Flashback_

"_O-pen-it, o-pen-it, o-pen-it!" Emmett chanted while bouncing on the balls of his feet, resembling a small child on Christmas morning._

"_Alright, alright! I'm opening it already!" I grumbled, though I was secretly just as ecstatic as he was._

_Lifting off the small lid of the gift box with the familiar CW initials imprinted on top of it, I was disappointed to find a plain, old wristband. At first glanced, it just seemed like an insignificant black, rubber bracelet, but picking it up and observing at it more closely, I realized that it looked exactly like one of the wristbands that Alice had added to my new suit to keep my long, fingerless gloves in place. The difference was that on top of it, my insignia was engraved in a vivid, eerie green. I was about to trace my finger along it, but that's when I noticed something written in white, in the interior of the bracelet. The message, taking up the whole space of the inside, read:_

_**Happy 1st Death Day, Danny ~CW P.S. **__**Don't**__** make fun of his name.**_

_"What's Death Day? What does CW mean by not making fun of his name? Who's he talking about anyway? Sounds way too much like Alice to me," Emmett began firing questions at me, as soon as he had read the message over my shoulder._

_I shrugged helplessly, and replied, "I'm not sure what he means, and his name is Clockwork by the way. He probably sounds like Alice since he __**is**__ the Master of Time and whatnot."_

_I noticed that the rest of the family was staring at us curiously so I read the message aloud for their benefit._

_"What is this Death Day Clockwork mentioned?" Carlisle questioned, curious as ever. _

_I shrugged and simply explained, "Pretty much what the name implies. It's sort of like your birthday, except ghosts celebrate the day they died since that's usually their most vivid memory. Anything before that eventually fades away, depending on how long you've been a ghost."_

_"That sounds kind of miserable," Rosalie commented with a small wrinkle of her nose._

_I released a small chuckle, recalling how I'd had the same thoughts, before elaborating, "That was the exact same thought that crossed my mind, until I was invited to Ember's Death Day party. It turns out that you and your enemies all have a truce during that day so that you can party and celebrate. When I asked Ember why ghosts celebrated it if it sounded so depressing, she called me a dipstick and told me that, that was the one day in which every single good and happy memory returned, whether it happened as ghost or human. Kind of ironic, huh?_ _Anyway, I wondered if that would happen to me, but considering that today is my Death Day and I don't feel any different than before, I guess it doesn't work. Plus there's the fact that I didn't or haven't begun to forget my past, though it's not as vivid as my time as a halfa."_

_"Wait, if you're supposed to celebrate your Death Day, then how come you didn't mention it?!" Alice demanded with a gasp. "I could've already had the party planned out and we didn't even get to buy you presents!"_

_"Alice, stop acting like it's the end of the world," I attempted to calm her down, a fond smile tugging at my lips. "You and Rosalie technically already got me a present by making me a new Phantom suit. And you're all letting me stay here. That's all enough for me."_

_Alice didn't look convinced. "Oooh, I know! How about we go to the mall and—"_

_"NO!" everyone, but Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle, shouted at once._

_"You didn't let me finish!" Alice complained with a pout. "I was going to __**say**__, that we should take Danny to the mall and buy him the store of his choice!" Alice finished triumphantly. _

_"Alice, really—" I began to say._

_"Guys," Emmett interrupted me warily._

_"—you don't have to—" I continued, ignoring Emmett._

_"Guys," Emmett said a little louder, which I ignored once again, annoyed._

_"—do that. I—" I was interrupted once again._

_"GUYS!" Emmett shouted._

_"WHAT?" we yelled back, me being the loudest._

_"Oh, nothing much," Emmett responded with fake nonchalance. "I just wanted to know why the __**hell**__ Danny's new bracelet is moving."_

_Glancing toward my right hand, in which I was holding the wristband, I realized what Emmett had meant. The green coloring of my DP insignia was slowly rising. Despite my disbelieving eyes, I was serious! It was literally ascending into a mass of green, and was slowly beginning to stretch. That's when a pair of dark, violet eyes blinked open, much to my astonishment._

_Fully climbing out of the—now white—hole in the shape of my DP insignia with its stubby green hands, it yawned and stretched, as if coming out of a long, deep slumber. Now fully exposed, he resembled one of the more common ghosts that inhabited the Ghost Zone, with his bright, neon green coloring and ghostly tail swishing back and forth. The only differences were his eyes, which were violet instead of crimson red, and he was loads smaller, only one fourth of my size._

_Rubbing his large, seemingly innocent eyes and blinking away his drowsiness, he muttered one word in his childish voice._

_**Hi.**_

_"Uh, hi," I replied wearily. What was Clockwork thinking?!_

_**What's your name?**_

_"It's Danny," I answered awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the situation._

_Before he had a chance to respond, Carlisle stepped forward with a concerned look and asked, "Danny, who are you speaking to? Nobody has said a word."_

_I gave him a bewildered expression and exclaimed, "The ghost! Didn't you just hear him ask me for my name?"_

_Everybody present in the room glanced questioningly at each other, and shook their heads in unison. _

_"We only heard a small chirping sound, but that's about it," Jasper surprisingly spoke up. He was one of the Cullens that I rarely heard much from._

_I glance back at the ghost uncertainly, while he released a loud yawn again and explained in a lethargic voice._

_**Oh, you see, only the apprentice that is assigned to me, or one that I take in, can understand me. Outsiders only hear a twittering noise of sorts.**_

_"What do you mean by apprentice?" I asked and he sighed, slightly impatient._

_**That you're my apprentice. Whoever it was that assigned you to me, obviously wants you to learn how to fight.**_

_"I know how to fight!" I retorted indignantly. I mean, I'd been fighting off ghosts for the past year in an attempt to protect my town, even going as far as confronting the Ghost King, Pariah Dark._

_**Yes, but do you know how to fight with real weapons?**_

_"Uh, does a bazooka count?" It must have sounded like quite a bizarre conversation, considering the Cullens could only understand my side of it._

_**It could, but it's wouldn't be as affective considering you could run out of power easily. Knives or a sword would be better because you'd be able to always use them as long as your strong enough and know how to.**_

_For somebody who sounded so child-like, he seemed very intelligent. Stubbornly, I argued back, "But it can be damaged."_

_**So can a bazooka.**_

_"Good point. So what's your name?" I asked with a small sigh of resignation. He seemed to look bit guarded when he realized what I asked._

_**It's, uh, it's Spooky.**_

_For one minute, one __**whole**__ minute, I stared at him in complete shock before I burst into fits of laughter._

_**Don't make fun of my name!**_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized, while gasping for air and trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back my laughter, "But seriously? __**Spooky**__? How more ironic could you get?"_

_**I said, don't. Make. Fun. Of. My. NAME!**_

_That's when I really ended my laughter, realizing that his eyes were changing into a bright shade of scarlet and his voice had lost its childishness, beginning to sound older, an ancient rustiness coloring his voice. Two words invaded my mind at that moment._

_Oh. Crap._

_End of Flashback_

Currently, I was diving and plunging through the air, attempting to dodge Spooky's attacks. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to escape every single strike of ectoblasts that were thrown at me. Why the heck did he have to act like a malevolent ghost _now_? Why couldn't he just go back to his childish state? Or… could he? Hmmm…

Putting my plan into action, I swooped downwards and circled back up in the opposite direction, going behind him and snatching him by the tail. Before he had a chance to react, I began to tickle him! That's right, I saved myself by tickling the ghost that was out to get me and it _worked_! Right now, I was holding him upside down by his tail and still tickling him while he giggled like a small child and his eyes started to go back to their original, dark, violet hue.

Once I had stopped and let go of him, he sat on my shoulder and frowned down at Emmett who looked disappointed that my tormenter had stopped.

**Was that giant boy laughing at you?**

"Yeah," I grumbled. He gasped.

**What? He can't do that! Only **_**I'm**_** allowed to laugh at my own apprentice!**

"Yeah," I replied, though I didn't technically agree. "Maybe it's time for a little revenge."

A mischievous glint entered his eyes and giving me a devilish smirk, he nodded in agreement.

"This is what we're going to do…" I began, my lips curling up, and started whispering my plans to him. Emmett better watch out because he's about to lose his sanity, or what's left of it anyway…

* * *

><p>Aha! I found the perfect one! Now all I had to do was make a duplicate, have him overshadow the squirrel, and then I'd overshadow it along with him, get into position, and then wait for Spooky to drag Emmett into the woods, and then he would freak!<p>

I'd already had my third duplicate set up the camera that I'd err, _borrowed_, from the Cullen household. After that, I just had to cause him to freak out, or at least panic, and then we'd be all set for the new video I was about to post on YouTube!

Right now, my duplicate and I were impatiently waiting for Spooky and Emmett to show up. Did you know that the world looks _really_ huge from a squirrel's point of view?

Quickly acting as if I was a regular squirrel, I started snuffling the ground (Is that how they act? No? Oh well!), when I heard Spooky forcefully pushing a whining Emmett through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Emmett complained.

**A special place where I'd like to end your sanity.**

I quickly muffled my laughter with my hand—err, paw I mean, when I heard his reply. Thank God he only heard insignificant twittering from him.

Once they arrived in the small clearing I had chosen, he looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on me, where Spooky had been pointing at like a madman—or a madghost you could say—the whole time. I shook my head in mock disappointment. Oh, Emmett…

"Uh, I thought Danny wanted to see me," Emmett muttered, puzzled at the situation he found himself in.

That's when my duplicate started to cause the squirrel to glow a ghostly green. You see, my duplicate had completely overshadowed the squirrel while I only let the lower the half of my body overshadow it.

Emmett's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and that was before I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I'm not kidding when I say that I think Emmett almost spazzed out. This only reinforced the idea of recording the occasion!

Letting the upper part of my body emerge from the squirrel's mouth (unfortunately, I wasn't sure how to make his mouth foam), I grabbed onto the overgrown grass and yelled once again.

"Emmett, get the rest of the Cullens! **NOW!**" I 'desperately' shouted, before letting myself completely overshadow the poor squirrel, acting as if I were being sucked in.

Emmett stood completely still, but before he could manage to move I said in raspy and menacing voice, "Ah, another to release my vengeance upon. Come hated one, for I will eat you as I have your friend."

That's when Emmett dashed away as swiftly as any Vampire could, shrieking something along the lines of, "**THE DEMON SQUIRREL ATE DANNY!**"

I let the squirrel go free, reclaimed my duplicate, and gave a satisfied smirk as Spooky came and sat on my shoulder again, snickering the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uh, well, I guess that's it! Hehe, not exactly what you were expecting, was it? ^^" I'm sorry! It just had to happen! Blame fate! So if you could please go review now, I'll give you a DP character plushie of your choice!;D


	12. Inhuman

**A/N: **Okay, so I guess we have established the fact that I'm always going to be a very late updater, but I couldn't help it this time! I was in Mexico for New Years so I couldn't finish writing the next chapter and after I came back, I seriously couldn't figure out what to write next!:( Plus I was working on a new story. Sorry:(

Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you people out there who reviewed my last chappie;** Riqis Inna Sunja**, **The Ghost Writer's Apprentice**,** jeanette9a**, **Aka-sama**, **Desiree Phantom**, **rinchanmidnight**, **book phan44**, **Phanfan925**, **cocoa85715**,** Iymea**, **DaniPhantom**, **Sayuri Yori**, **Venas**, **frozen water** **droplet**, **Manga154**, **PhantomGurl12344**, **BlueRainyNight**, **Chrizzie1**, **AdamantiumDragoness**, and** visitor**!=D You guys are way too awesome;)

*Hands out DP plushies*

Just so you know, I changed Bella's wedding day from August 13 to August 11.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **Nope:(

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

To be honest, I couldn't figure out the odd look that formed on each of the Cullens' faces. I don't think they knew whether to laugh, panic, or grab Emmett and ship him to the nearest mental asylum—I'm pretty sure they were going for the latter—when they turned around and watched Emmett burst through the, thankfully open, glass doors and began shouting about demon squirrels; _especially_ when they realized that Emmett believed that I got eaten by one.

At the moment, I was walking through the glass doors—not literally—in my human form with Spooky back in my bracelet, attempting to look innocent, just to have them think Emmett really_ was_ going loony. I shrugged in 'confusion' when they noticed me and gave me questioning glances. Edward was the only one laughing. He probably figured out what was going on the moment Emmett burst into the room and read his mind. Edward just shook his head when he realized that I was writing yet another tally mark under my own name.

That's **Danny: 2** and **Emmett: 1**.

I love winning…

Realizing that Emmett might end up fainting—though I'm not sure how that's possible—if he kept on panicking, I spoke, "Emmett, are you _okay_?"

"Danny? But you— I saw— and demon squirrel…" He trailed off, puzzlement clearly written all over his face. Before I could respond, I felt myself being crushed and began to choke from the lack of oxygen.

"I **KNEW** MY LITTLE BRO WOULDN'T BE STUPID ENOUGH TO LET A DEMON SQUIRREL EAT HIM!"

"Can't breathe… need air…" I managed to choke out.

"Oh right, sorry Danny," Emmett happily apologized after he let me go from his bear hug—more like a death trap—while ruffling my hair. He seemed to be ecstatic with the fact that I wasn't dead, which I'm pretty sure is a good thing.

"So, what_ happened_ to you Emmett? Why are you flipping out over demon squirrels?" I asked, acting completely oblivious. Thank God I'd become better at lying or I'd be completely screwed!

"You're never going to believe it! I think that Spooky dude must've made me hallucinate because I remember seeing you getting eaten by this demon squirrel with radiating green eyes and this weird glowing body, he kind of reminded me of a ghost and—wait minute," He said in a knowing tone and threw an accusing glare in my direction, "Did you...?"

"Uh..." Well there went my lying abilities, if I ever even had any to begin with.

"You did, didn't you? And you even added a tally mark under your name! Oh man, I'm such an idiot..."

"Took you long enough," I muttered under my breath. "It's alright Emmett, the first step to recovering is admitting it instead of living in denial," I assured him, reminding myself of Spectra. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey!" He yelled indignantly, while everybody else burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Four Days Later—<strong>

I sat on the corner of my seat, ready to burst out of the of the classroom at any moment and escape the mind-numbing voice of Mr. Wolfe's lecture on our history, while at the same time, nervously glancing around the room.

I jumped a bit when I realized somebody had tapped my elbow. I gave a swift glance towards my right and realized it was only Ana, who was holding a worried expression.

"What's the matter with you Danny? Why are you so on edge?" She whispered.

"Well, other than the fact that this class is really dull, I'm having a Prank War with Emmett and he could attack at _any_ minute."

Emmett had been staring at me the past few days, as if waiting for something to happen. Even though nothing new had occurred, the fact that he would sometimes glance my way and chuckle had me even more paranoid than usual.

She snickered lightly, "Wow, didn't know you were the pranking type. Why don't you take Andy's example and relax a bit? I doubt he would prank you during school."

I glanced behind me and noticed that Andrew had fallen asleep on his desk and was faintly snoring, while the girl sitting next to him looked completely annoyed at the fact that he had spilled one of his arms across her notebook and textbook.

I swiftly shook my head, "Trust me, you don't _know _Emmett and after the humiliation I gave him, I dou-"

The rest of my sentence was cut off by quick rapping on the wooden door. Before Mr. Wolfe could answer it, the door was flung open and Alice was to be found on the other side. Her scowl and the hands on her hips clearly showed her irritation. Her eyes swiftly scanned the room until they landed on me.

"There you are! Why are you in school?" Alice demanded, while throwing me an accusing glare, and made her way towards me. Grabbing me by the elbow, she started dragging me, while other students gawked at us, and kept on rambling, "Didn't you hear me tell you this morning that I needed you to stay home? Now you've put me behind schedule and we still have to pick out your clothes for tonight! With Emmett's stupid prank, I didn't get a chance to pick a wedding outfit for you, so I had to order a whole bunch of them online!"

I distinctly remember her saying something about that this morning, but I had been so out of it that I had probably forgotten. Until now that is.

"Wait! What about my stuff?"

Alice stuck her head back into a classroom full of gaping students and a teacher and directed her next question at Ana, "Ana, could you please be a dear and bring Danny's things to our house tonight? Thanks hun!"

Alice then dragged me through the empty halls using her vampire speed and towards the car without waiting for a response from Ana.

* * *

><p>"That's too tight Alice!" I was barely able to choke out.<p>

"Oh hush-up, it's_ fine_," Alice argued, but still loosened it slightly.

"So, why exactly do we all have to wear blue ties?" I asked, while glancing down at it. Alice had me change into a couple different suits—her excuse being that she still couldn't see my future—until she finally picked one, while Rosalie took care of Bella.

"So you guys can all match with Bella when we take family pictures. Plus, there's the fact that Ana's also making Andrew wear a blue tie to match her sapphire blue dress. You guys can all match when we take pictures of you guys!"

"Spying again Alice?"

"Hey! It's not spying! Now let's see…"

"Spying," I snorted once again, but Alice ignored me. Even though her eyes had a faraway look, she was still frowning.

"That's odd…" Alice trailed off.

"What's wrong Alice?" I frowned, worried about what she might've seen.

"Their futures. As I look further into them, they began fading."

"Fading?" I yelled in alarm, "You don't mean they're going to…?"

"No, that's not it," She reassured me, "But it's like, as I get closer to summer, they began to disappear, as if there's a barrier around them."

Alice suddenly gasped and grabbed me by the shoulders, looking intently into my eyes, and said urgently, "Danny, whatever you do, _don't_ trust them! They're not human!"

Before I could respond to her outrageous conclusion, we were interrupted by Jasper.

"Alice, the guests are beginning to arrive."

Alice beamed at him, though she still seemed uneasy.

"Alright Jasper," She responded and started making her way out of my room, but not before glancing back at me and saying, "Remember what I said Danny."

I frowned, but still nodded in response to her silent question.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Is there something wrong with Alice?"

I shook my head and sighed, "No, she's just worried about me is all."

Jasper accepted my reply with a nod, but I didn't doubt he would ask her later.

Alice poked her head back into the room and tossed a piece of black silk towards Jasper and said, "Please make sure to have Spooky wear that before the guests notice so that I can take a few pictures."

Jasper nodded and followed her out of the room to search for Spooky who was last seen playing outside in the forest.

Deciding to go along, I left the room and jogged down the staircase and through the open glass doors, where Alice had decided to set up the wedding and the reception party.

Spooky had had a blast intertwining all the "pretty lights" and white, satin bows through every surrounding tree. He'd even helped Alice hang up dozens of garlands filled to the brim with white blossoms and interlacing long lines of gossamer ribbons after Alice told him she'd buy him all the candy he wanted.

We had all been shocked of how swift Spooky could be when he was offered candy. I think he almost broke Edward's record; and that's saying a lot considering even I wasn't able to beat him when he challenged me to a race; starting at the river and to the border of Canada.

I shook my head at Spooky's antics and was about to leave when my exit was interrupted by a forceful shout, "Spooky!"

I quickly raced past the rows of satin-draped chairs and an arch overflowing with more flowers and gossamer, into the forest, and began to laugh at the scene I was presented with. Right across from me, in a small clearing surrounded by more twinkling trees, were Jasper and Spooky wrestling.

"It's not funny!" Jasper yelled indignantly.

"It's actually pretty funny bro!" I snickered, wiping away a few tears that had escaped.

Jasper had finally managed to hold down a struggling Spooky, while holding a black bowtie in his other hand. That must have been what Alice had given him earlier.

"At least tell me why he won't let me put the stupid thing on him!"

**Because it's choking the afterlife out of me!**

"He says that it's because it's choking the afterlife out of him," I repeated for Jasper's benefit.

"Well, what am I supposed to tell Alice? Do you know what she'll _do_ to me if she finds out I wasn't able to do a simple task. Or at least a simple task in _her_ eyes!"

I shuddered at the thought of Alice's wrath. The last time I'd gotten her furious with me had been a completely nightmare. I still had Justin's high, girlish voice ringing around in my head.

"Tough luck dude. What do you want _me_ to do about it?" I shrugged, completely glad at the thought that I wasn't in his current situating.

"_Anything!_" He said desperately, still holding down a struggling Spooky.

"Uh… Let me think…" I said, wondering what I could say to convince Spooky.

A moment passed and Jasper rolled his eyes, "Don't hurt yourself."

"Well do you want me to help you or not?" I demanded.

"Well considering your thinking abilities, I'm starting to question that myself!" He retorted.

"I don't see_ you _coming up with any bright ideas!" I snapped.

"I could pro-"

"Wait!" I interrupted him, "I got it!"

**Whatever you've got to say, it's not going to work!**

Spooky had finally stopped struggling and had been watching our conversation like a ping-pong match.

"Oh _really_? So you won't mind me telling Alice that she shouldn't buy you all that candy?"

Spooky stayed silent for a moment and Jasper smirked and fist bumped me, "Nice one dude!"

**But she promised!**

"So? It would also be ruining the pictures she's planning on taking, so she'd probably take _our_ side," I answered triumphantly.

… _**Fine!**_

"There, he agrees! I can't believe you were starting to question my thinking abilities," I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Considering your current grades, my assumptions weren't_ that_ farfetched."

"Hey! It's not my fault I had to skip most of my freshman year! Sa-" I quickly snapped my mouth shut, before I could complete _her_ name as a wave anguish overcame me, almost overwhelming me. I shook my head, attempting to release the pain, knowing that now was not the time to be remembering _them_.

Jasper clamped an icy hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, "Are you going to be alright?"

He must have felt a bit of my sorrow. I knew he was only able to scratch the surface of it because he could _not_ have been able to be standing there at that moment if he had felt the complete force of it.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him, though even_ I_ could hear the clear lie in my voice.

He nodded wearily, but thankfully let it go. We finally walked back to the house, where guests were beginning to gather around outside, gossiping about Bella's wedding dress. I didn't really see the point considering they were going to see it in a few minutes. Adults were weird that way.

We had left a grumbling and complaining Spooky behind; we couldn't exactly scare away all the guests, but he was still allowed to watch the wedding through the trees.

I noticed that Ana and Andy were among the growing crowd of guests and started strolling up to them, coming into tune with their conversation.

"I still don't understand _why_ I had to where the blue tie," Andy grumbled, tugging at it uncomfortably.

"So we could _match_," Ana replied in an exasperated tone.

"What are you? A dau—" Andy was interrupted by an elbow connecting to his stomach.

"What was tha—" Andy was interrupted once again by a harsh whisper from Ana.

"It's Danny you idiot so keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh," Andy muttered and then his eyes widened when realized how close I was to them.

"Hey Danny! Here's your backpack!" Ana greeted me and tossed me my backpack.

"Thanks! Uh, what were you guys talking about?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Nothing!" Ana replied nervously, "Nothing at all! Now you might want to go put that away, it looks like the wedding is starting soon."

I noticed all the guests were beginning to take their seats, and quickly made my way to my room.

_"Danny, whatever you do, __**don't**__ trust them! They're not human!"_

I guess I couldn't completely disregard Alice's assumption like I'd wanted to. I'd have to keep a closer eye on them and remind myself to _never_ bet against Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally, I wrote this! I thought I was going to keep staring blankly at the screen for the rest of the year! If you could review now please, I would be a very happy author;D

**P.S.** Okay, so apparently FanFiction has decided that we can't have links on our profile that lead to other websites other then FanFiction, so my links are officially not working!:( If you barely started reading this story and you don't know what was on those links, then just tell me and I'd be happy to at least PM you the link URL so that you can copy and paste it onto a new window and see it for yourself:)


	13. Letter

**A/N: **I'm finally back with another chapter! Yeah, yeah, I know this is late, but life's been catching up with me and my grades are currently in the toilet-.-' But the good news is that I've finally made an outline for **Everlasting**, so I know exactly how many chapters there's gonna be!XD I've also made a deadline for myself for the ending of this story, but I won't worry about that for now since it's going to be a while;)

Thank you to **cocoa85715**,** frozen water droplet**, **jeanette9a**, **LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom**, **Aka-sama**, **APhantomEcho**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **Desiree Phantom**, **starhedgehog1117**, **book phan44**, **Phanfan925**,** Nikitchi-tan**,** Iymea**,** Sayuri Yori**, **velvee**, **cottoncandybl52**, **ShadowedFang**, **nequam-tenshi** and **Will. A. R. L. Cross** for all being the best reviewers an author could have! Love you guys^^

Now, on to the chapter...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own **Danny Phantom **or** Twilight**, but guess what? Neither do you!XP

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

"No," Andy and I both answered at once.

"Aw, come on guys!" Ana whined, "Who am I supposed to dance with then?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but_ I_ don't dance and apparently neither does your brother."

"Then how come you danced with Bella?" Ana demanded.

"Because she's my cousin and if I hadn't, Alice would've had my head," I sighed, thinking of all the lessons I had to go through before Alice had _finally_ approved. Oh, the torture…

Ana pouted and slumped back down into her seat, "Well if I don't get to dance with either of you, what am I suppose to do with you two idiots?"

"Give us some money and Mom's keys so I can drive us down to Port Angeles and watch a movie?" Andy suggested with a mischievous grin.

"You don't even have your license yet Andy and we can't just ditch the wedding!" Ana instantly refused.

"She's right, we can't just ditch it, plus there's the fact that Alice might end up murdering us in our sleep," I shuddered, knowing that was a definite possibility.

"Why are you so scared of Alice?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at him dead in the eyes, I replied, "You do _not_ want to know." That was enough to shut him up.

Ana sighed again and briskly got up. "Well, if neither of you will dance with me, then I'll go ask that boy over there to dance with me." Ana pointed across the room, indicating that she was going to ask the only werewolf that had shown up to the wedding to dance with her.

I frowned, but Bella had assured me that Seth would be of no harm to anyone so I nodded and said, "His name is Seth."

Ana gave me a grateful smile and waved at us, strolling towards his table. I sighed and frowned, but for a different reason this time. I didn't understand, I'd been talking with Ana and Andy all night, but there didn't seem to be anything odd about them. They seemed plenty human to me and they hadn't made anymore slip-ups like they had when I had first seen them, unless it had just been my imagination. What _had_ Alice seen in her vision to have her think they weren't human? Asking her now didn't seem to be a good idea considering she had made it her job to make a scrapbook of the event and was currently taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered, noticing her heading our way with a camera that I think might have been permanently attached to her hand by now.

"What?" Andy asked absentmindedly, eyes focused on the tower he was trying to make out of forks and knifes. I rolled my eyes at his antics, though I wasn't really surprised by his actions anymore after the time I'd gotten to know him.

"Say cheese!"

Blinking away the spots in my vision, I waited to regain my full vision before glaring at Alice's beaming face. "Alice, would you stop it with the pictures already? You know, _before_ I go blind?"

Alice, still beaming and unaffected by my attitude, let out a tinkling laugh and replied, "Don't be silly Danny! Cake?" she offered, bringing out a plate holding a large piece of chocolate cake covered in thick, creamy vanilla frosting.

With a sigh and roll of my eyes, I accepted it, knowing there was no stopping Alice. "Thanks."

Giving me a satisfied nod, she pranced away, all the while flashing her camera around and taking pictures. Just as I was about to take my first bite, I heard Bella's cry of pain.

_"Ow, Jake! Let go!"_

In an instant I was out of my chair and heading in her direction.

"Danny, wait!" Andy cried out.

"What?" I growled impatiently.

He seemed a little surprised by my tone, but shrugged it off and asked me, "If you're not gonna eat it, can I have your cake?"

Of course Andy would ask that! I rolled my eyes once again and already speeding way, replied, "Sure, knock yourself dead."

By the time I arrived, Seth and Edward were already there, with the latter snarling, "Take your hands off her!"

Jacob's giant hands were tightly gripping Bella's smaller, frail shoulders and upper arms. I sensed the rest of the pack hidden behind him in the forest. Seth was about to say something, but realizing that Jacob wasn't letting go anytime soon, I stepped forward and connected two of my fingers onto Jacob's temple and sent out a small, green zap. His eyes rolled back and he was instantly unconscious. Before he could collapse on top of Bella, Seth was holding him and growling at me.

"What did you do to him? Did you kill him?" He snarled, accompanied with the rest of the pack's growls.

Returning an icy glare at him, I replied in a cold voice, "No, but unless you want to change that, _leave_."

_Yes, kill him, kill him __**now**__! _

I instantly clutched onto my head, attempting to get rid of _His_ voice, and growled out, "_Now!_"

In what seemed like seconds, the presence of the pack was instantly gone. Feeling the weight of somebody's hand on my right shoulder, I hesitantly raised my head a bit and peeked from behind my hands and saw Jasper giving me a concerned look. "Hey, are you okay?"

Removing my hands, I gave him a silent nod and was about to return to my table, but was interrupted by Edward.

"Thank you." Edward inclined his head in a show of gratitude and Bella gave me a shaky smile, but nonetheless nodded as well. I gave another silent nod of acknowledgment, and returned to my previous seat, with Ana sitting next to me once again.

"Danny," Andy moaned in pain, slumped into his seat and clutching his stomach in obvious pain.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Never, and I repeat _never_, let me eat a piece of cake that weighs more than me, no matter how good it tastes."

Ana and I smacked our foreheads in exasperation.

* * *

><p>—<strong>3 Weeks Later—<strong>

It had been a few weeks now and things were progressively getting worse. The werewolves were convinced that I was a danger after my little power display on Jacob during Bella's wedding, but with the Cullens unwilling to back down, their peace treaty had been thrown out the window and they seemed to be on the brink of war. This had also led to the decision that I was to be watched at all times, just in case of a surprise attack. In other words, I was being assigned a different babysitter every few hours, much to my annoyance. I didn't mind spending time with the Cullens, but I like my privacy, and I didn't need them breathing down my neck every minute of the day!

At the moment, Rosalie was on watch duty, though she seemed to be paying more attention to her nails rather than me from what I could tell from her perch on top of a tree branch just a few feet above the ground. That was just fine with me. I was currently training with Spooky, as I had done the past few weeks. It turns out Spooky could usually control his two different forms; his childish version with his wide violet eyes and his more serious and wiser side with his crimson eyes. His voice even changed from that of a small child to an older and ancient voice. It reminded me of Clockwork in way, though his voice never changed and he was constantly switching forms.

Spooky had started my training for the first few days with physical exercises so that I could become stronger before training with a weapon, and man, was he_ brutal_! He told me that I couldn't always rely on my fast flying abilities and had made sure I could run to Canada's border and back without tiring. Being a half-ghost enhanced my physical strength, therefore it wasn't as hard as it should have been, but Spooky still managed to completely tire me out each night. Add to the fact that I couldn't use intangibility, or any of my other powers, made it almost impossible to run through the forest. It had meant running over broken and uneven ground, through streams, up hills and through overgrown thickets and underbush. With all the branches, logs, and who-knows-what-else in the way, it was made all the more difficult, but Spooky just said it was to test my speed, agility, balance, and strength.

Of course, Alice and Esme made sure I did all of my homework right after school, before my training started, and that I went to bed at a reasonable hour. My body had been aching and completely sore for the first few days and I almost ended up skipping school, but I eventually got over it and was able to keep up with Spooky's training program. I was also grateful to Jasper and Emmett, who had made sure to kidnap me on the weekends so that we could actually do something _fun_!

After I was able to somewhat keep up during those exercises, Spooky had decided to tone it down a bit so that we could fit in some weapon training. We had started out with a more basic weapon AKA a sword. The blade was very thin and slightly curved at the end, but sharp, strong, and a ghostly green, with neon green edges. The pommel was pure white silver with my DP insignia in dark gray silver. The handle was wrapped in white, gray, and mainly black wrapping with the gem on the end. It was an emerald made of pure ecto-energy and resembled one of my ice crystals that, according to Spooky, could be used to store my own energy so that when fighting and tiring, I could easily access the energy to get an extra boost of energy in mid-battle.

We had first started with practicing basic sword strokes such as thrusts, side cuts, backhand sides, and overhands, using the trees and vegetation as my opponents. Spooky had made sure I also practiced along with a black shield as well, just in case I had to face an opponent that also used a sword as weapon. Though it wasn't likely, he still insisted upon it, wanting to make sure that I was used to extra weight. It would also be an advantage, because I'd just become faster and stronger when not having the additional weight to slow me down. The shield wasn't anything special, since it wasn't something I was really planning on using in the future, so I hadn't really chosen a specific form or design, though I kept imagining a shield in the shape of my DP insignia at times.

As I progressed further, Spooky made more complicated sequences during the drills. Eventually he allowed me to practice my growing sword skills on him. Being small he had the advantage, and it was very frustrating, but I was becoming better. At the moment, he was having me practice my drills mid-air, where I would most likely have to fight when faced against a ghost, while Rosalie eventually got bored of her nails and began to text on her phone.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that Edward had brought Bella back and that she was_ pregnant_? This was only making matters worse with the pack wanting to kill Bella, afraid of what she might give birth to and not only did it make things worse, it also completely angered me. An 'abomination' was what they called him/her. Just because he/she was a half-human half-vampire. I had taken Bella's side and made sure that Carlisle and Edward hadn't killed him/her upon their arrival. If it wasn't for the fact that Emmett was watching over her now, Rosalie wouldn't even be here, though she was probably texting with Bella at the moment, making sure she was alright. As for Edward, he was slowly becoming a hollow shell of what he once was. With Bella's life being sucked out of her and slowly dying before his eyes, nobody could do anything to comfort him. It was all slowly falling apart.

I sighed, pausing in the middle of my drill. Spooky, understanding that I wasn't really into my training, dismissed me and transformed into his childish side, saying something about left-over candy.

"Rose, want to go back to the house?" I asked her, looking up to her from where I'd landed on the ground. Glancing up from her phone, she gave me a relieve look and nodded. I flew back to the house, Rosalie running using her vampire speed to run alongside me. Stepping through the front door, I reverted back to my human form and realized that everybody had become tensed and silent the moment we stepped into the house.

"What's going on?" I asked, both Rose and I giving everybody a confused look. Alice walked towards us and silently handed me an envelope with _Daniel_ printed on the back. I raised an eyebrow, but wordlessly opened it and slipped the card out of its envelope. My eyes widened as I scanned over the words written on the single sheet of paper.

_I look forward to meeting the new Mr. Cullen in person._

_-Aro Volturi_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, this really wasn't one of my better chapters since it was actually more of a filler chapter^^' Yeah, you probably can't believe it took me 2 months to give you this, but I, unfortunately, lost inspiration for this story for a while:( I wasn't planning on abandoning it, but I was having trouble with it, until I finally wrote an outline for this story, which proved to be the best idea ever!;D

I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far through **Everlasting** and had enough patience to want to wait for each chapter^^ If, by chance, I didn't reply to one of your reviews, then I'm really sorry, but just know that I read and appreciate every comment that's left behind:) And thank you for 141 reviews, 83 favs, 113 alerts, 1 C2s, and over 15,300 hits! I feel so loved!XD Just in case you're wondering, there will be 19 chapters and an epilogue _if_ you guys think I should write one;)

By the way, if you want to see an image of Danny's sword, go to my profile, there should be a link there called 'Danny's Sword'. It's the ice blade in the image. It obviously doesn't have the same design as described in the chapter, but it still looks the same in shape. I have also decided that it will also look exactly like the image when Danny infuses his ice powers with the sword;) You can also thank **Venas** for both the design and image on Danny's sword;D Thank you **Venas**!^^

Now, tell me what you think by pushing the little review button down below please;D

**P.S.** Just wanted to let you know that I've finally chosen my muse thanks to** VFR**!XD It's Skulker (read my profile if you want to know _why_ I chose him) so if anything bad happens to Danny, you know who to blame;D

**Skulker: **A blame I'm proud to take.

That means I give you all permission to take your anger out on him!XD Now review, before he attempts to make a pelt out of me!


	14. Meeting the Volturi Pt1

**A/N: **I'm back! Did ya miss me?;D Well, I hope everybody is happy about the fact that it only took me a week for me to update this time and not two months!^^

As usual, I'd like to thank **Aka-sama**, **jeanette9a**, **cocoa85715**, **book phan44**, **ChopSuzi**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**,** LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom**, **hypersreak**, **PhantomAvenger**, **Alice Nyte**, **Phanfan925**, **Venas**, **Desiree Phantom**, and **mickeygosen**! I honestly can't say how happy hearing all your compliments and encouragement makes me^^ It makes my whole day and I hope you guys know that too;)

Now feel free to enjoy Chapter 14^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **How many times do I have to repeat this? I own nothing!DX

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

I silently gazed out the window, watching as the occasional green grass covered hills and walled towns resembling castles flew by in the far distance. We, as in Rosalie and I, had already passed through Florence and Tuscan and we were on our way to Volterra at the moment. It had taken a lot of convincing, but the Cullens had finally agreed to let me go to Volterra and give the Volturi a short visit with the compromise that Rosalie would at least get to escort me there.

They had all wanted to come, insisting that there was safety in numbers, but with Bella's condition getting worse, they had finally decided to allow me go. Plus, there was the fact that if Aro so much as touched one of them with his hand, he would find out about Bella's pregnancy, and if they found her child potentially dangerous, they might end up killing her themselves. After Jacob had finally visited her, the wolves had calmed down, but not all were in agreement, which is another reason why they let only Rosalie come with me. They needed to give Bella as much protection as she could possibly get.

Aro's ability, tactile telepathy, wouldn't be a problem for me, but because I couldn't protect Rosalie from his power as well, we decided that she would drop me off at the gates of the city and I would enter Volterra on my own. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice had already briefed me on the abilities each member of the guard had and the power that Aro and Marcus possessed. Even Bella had put in her own two cents, also having past experiences with the Volturi.

They told me that because my mind was safe like Bella's, albeit differently, that I would also be immune to the abilities of Jane, who could give you the illusion of intolerable pain, and Alec, who could deprive you of all your senses. Relationship identification is the ability that Marcus possesses, but with me being alone, it would be pointless, along with Chelsea's power to manipulate relationships, because there would nobody to manipulate my relationship with***** and since she couldn't do that, it would be harder for her to try to attach me to the Volturi. And if Carlisle's suspicions were right about the fact that her power was only used mentally, then I really had nothing to worry about.

Carlisle also informed me that I'd be immune to the powers of Demitri, Renata, Heidi, and Afton. When Edward first met the Volturi, he discovered that Demetri's tracking ability was also mental, so I have immunity to his power as well. Renata's physical attack diversion is mentally used, as well as Heidi, who uses physical attraction to lure people into traps, and Afton's mental invisibility, though his power isn't too powerful.

The only guard members who I would have to worry about would be Santiago and Felix, who both possessed strength that rivaled even Emmett's, and Corin, since it was unknown whether her power was used mentally. Her ability, addictive contentment, was like a drug, she could make anyone feel content, or even happy, about their situation, but there was a drug like side effect to her skill. As stated by Edward, a person could become addicted to the feeling she produces, and be unable to feel well without it. Carlisle, who had lived with the Volturi for about two decades, had said that if the wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora, weren't present when I arrived, then it was most likely that Corin might not be there as well. He explained how the Volturi used her ability to keep them happy while being trapped in their castle tower.

They also explained to me all their rules. How they were to maintain their existence a secret and that it was forbidden to create immortal children. They even told me about the Children of the Moon. It turns out that the werewolves down in the reservation weren't really werewolves like I'd first assumed, but more like shape-shifters. Carlisle and the others also described how each vampire looked, so I would know what to expect from whom, just in case they weren't introduced, and they showed me the portrait that I had seen on my first night in the Cullen household in Carlisle's office, pointing out each of the Volturi's leaders.

"We're here." Rosalie's voice caused me to jump out of my thoughts and look at her in confusion.

"What?" Rolling her eyes at my spaciness, she continued, "In Volterra, you know, where you're supposed to meet vampire royalty." Though there was humor in her voice, I could still see the tightness around her jaw and eyes, showing me that she was worried.

"I'll be fine Rose, and if worse comes to worse, I'll just turn invisible and fly out of there," I tried reassuring her.

She nodded and replied, "Fine, but if I find out that you got yourself killed, I'll go to this Ghost Zone of yours and find you just so I can follow Emmett's example of trapping you in your own thermos and making you miserable for your stupidity!"

Though it was unlikely for her to actually find a portal to the Ghost Zone, I still laughed and said, "Alright Rosalie, good luck with that."

I was about to step out of the car, but before I realized it, I was being held tight in Rosalie's arms with the words, "Be careful!" being whispered into my ear, and as soon as it happened, her arms were gone and back at her side. I gave her, what I hoped was, a reassuring smile and finally stepped out of the car and into what seemed like a whole different world, where I was surrounded by ancient walls and towers. I realized that we were only a few feet from the gates, so I scanned the rest of my surroundings, looking for the nearest alleyway as originally planned. Giving Rosalie a final wave, I swiftly ducked into the shadows of the alley and became invisible.

Alice and I had discussed this. We didn't want me to be completely vulnerable to the Volturi, but it was better if I kept my ghostly secret from them as long as possible, just in case they attacked and I could keep the element of surprise. What we decided is that I would be half-way transformed, which meant that instead of having regular red blood as a human, or green ectoplasm as a ghost, it would be mixed, so it might be dangerous if my blood was spilled in any way. Becoming invisible also meant that as I half-way transformed, which was what I was doing at the moment, the bright flash of light wouldn't be noticeable by anyone.

When I half-way transformed, I would keep my black converse and black jeans, but my t-shirt would turn black and be accented by silver lining and my DP insignia would also appear. My black cloak, white fingerless gloves, and bracelet gifted to me by Clockwork would appear as well, meaning Spooky would be there too, though it would be unknown by the Volturi. Spooky told me that if I transformed my sword, or any other weapon for that matter, with him still inside it, it would by ten times stronger and I would be able to wield it expertly, so that was another advantage I had, and one Spooky was willingly participating in, since I couldn't do it without his permission. My pitch black hair would stay the same with the exception of a silver streak going through it and small glowing green flecks would appear in my icy blue eyes.

At the moment, I was walking invisibly through the busy streets of Volterra, already transformed. I was in search for Heidi, who would be bringing the Volturi's daily meal by 'fishing'. Unfortunately, the Cullens had informed me that if I so much as interfered by trying to save them, I would be instantly attacked and even if I escaped, I would only be leading the Volturi to them. But there was no other way that I would be able to find the Volturi on my own.

There! She was undoubtedly a vampire. She had long, lustrous, mahogany hair and eyes that were an odd shade of violet. Her pale features were all inhumanly perfect and she wore tight fitting clothes that emphasized her beauty, making her all the more alluring. It could be no one else but Heidi. It seemed that I wasn't the only one having the same thoughts on her beauty. Behind her, there were a group of tourists following her, that seemed entranced with her every word and movement. As I silently joined the group, I noticed her scanning the group with suspicious eye, though that didn't stop the history lecture of Volterra she was giving them in her sweet, silky voice.

She had noticed. It wasn't a surprise to me. When I was fully transformed, I didn't need to breath and my heart no longer had to beat. In this state, breaths and my beating heart were few and far in between, but the small amount of noise was still there, and her enhanced hearing was helping her take notice of it. Unfortunately for her, her eyes were telling a completely different story; there was nobody else there _but_ humans. Trusting her eyes more than her ears, she relaxed her tense muscles and continued the tour through the narrow, cobbled lanes of Volterra.

It wasn't long before we reached a huge medieval castle. We walked through the wrought iron gates and through the wooden doorways. Heidi led us through a few hallways made up of ancient stone walls until we finally reached a small wooden door.

The moment it was opened, I heard a voice sing in delight, "Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" I assumed this to be Aro, as Bella had mentioned him doing this when she saw it was dinner time for the vampires. The room was perfectly round with small shafts of sunlight filtering in through the small windows up high. The tree thrones were already occupied by who I assumed to be Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and the rest of the guard surrounding them.

Once we were all enclosed inside the room and the door shut tightly behind us, Aro continued, "Well, since it seems everyone is present, let the feeding began!"

At this, I quickly turned around, shutting my eyes tightly and clutching my ears with my hands, but it was a vain attempt. I could still hear the shrieking. It seem like hours before the screaming stopped and my eyes stopped flashing red, but in reality, it was only a few minutes.

"AnaLee, please dispose of the bodies," Aro commanded to an unknown vampire. Carlisle had told me that there were around 17 extra members in the guard, but they had only been allowed to join so that the Volturi could be large in size if it ever came a time for another war, but they were just regular vampires without any special gifts.

"Yes Master," was the reply I heard.

"Wait!" Aro said, "There is someone else here. I can detect another heart beat!"

Before they had a chance to search for me and discover my ability to become invisible, I regained visibility while still in the shadows, wrapped up in my black cloak, the hood hiding most of my face.

Stepping out of the shadows, I let my presence be known by replying to Aro's confusion in my ghostly, echoic voice, "Could I be that someone?"

Aro gave me a curious look and asked, "Now who might you be?"

Giving him a simple shrug, I said, "I'm the new Mr. Cullen you requested to see."

Delighted, Aro began clapping and said enthusiastically, "Look, Marcus, Caius, young Daniel has actually come to visit us! How exciting!" Unlike Aro, Marcus and Caius just seemed annoyed and bored, though I did notice some of the guard giving me curious glances.

"How is that you came to be here without us noticing until now?" He asked with obvious excitement.

"I have my ways," I simply said.

"Do you mind letting us take a look at you?" Aro requested.

I stayed silent for a few moments, letting the suspense built up, before reaching for my hood and swiftly tossing it back.

Aro gazed at me with an interested look before stating, "You're not human."

I smirked, letting my eyes momentarily flash green, and agreed, "No, I'm not."

"You don't smell very appetizing either."

"So I've been told," I nodded, being as vague as possible with each of my answers. The less they knew the better.

"So, what are you?" Aro was completely captured in interest with me by now.

"Dead." Though it wasn't technically the truth, it wasn't a complete lie either.

Now the whole guard and even Marcus and Caius seemed somewhat interested in me, all leaning forward in anticipation, waiting for the answer to Aro's next question, "How?"

I smirked at the cliché answer I was about to give them and replied, "Lab accident."

"Marvelous!" Aro clapped once again, giving me a wide smile, "As for your changing eyes, can you change your appearance as well?"

I contemplated the answer for a few seconds before deciding to go with the truth. "Yes."

"Show me!" Aro commanded.

Complying with his demand, I let the bright blue rings surround me and split apart, changing me into my ghost half. I tossed my cloak towards my back, showing them my new costume, courtesy of Alice. Thank God she hadn't thought about giving me tights like most super heroes seem to prefer.

Aro began clapping again in delight and exclaimed, "Amazing!"

I nodded and politely replied, "Thank you."

Sitting up from his thrown, he walked towards me while most of the guard followed, some staying behind to protect Marcus, Caius, and the wives who I hadn't noticed before.

"How rude of me, let me introduce myself. I am Aro, leader of the Volturi," he said once he was standing before me, holding out his hand towards me.

I smirked again, seeing what he was obviously planning. I stared at his hand for moment before reaching and grabbing a hold of it. "Danny."

When Aro realized he couldn't hear a single thought, he sandwiched my hand between both of his, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hmm, very interesting, not a single thought. Just like dear Bella!" Aro exclaimed. At this, I noticed a small girl, only around 12 years old, glowering at me with bright ruby eyes. Must be Jane.

"Master, may I try my gift on him," Jane requested in her sweet, child-like voice.

"Oh, come now Jane! No need to be so hasty!"

"But Master!" Jane protested.

"Well, if you insist," Aro gave in with a sigh, but his smile was still in place.

At this, Jane gave a satisfied smirk before turning towards me, smirk still in place. She gazed directly into my glowing green eyes, but after a moment of nothing happening she scowled, stomped her foot in frustration, and growled out, "It's not fair!"

A boy who seemed to be her age, probably Alec, placed a hand on her shoulder and said in a warning tone, "Jane." She calmed down, but a scowl was still firmly placed on her angelic face.

Aro ignored this and continued with a chipper voice, "It's getting late. Why don't you stay so we can get to know each other better?"

"The rest of the Cullens are expecting me by tomorrow night, I wouldn't want them thinking I got myself ki— I mean destroyed," I said, almost forgetting about the fact that if I was already dead, then I couldn't exactly get myself killed.

"Oh, nonsense! I'll just give Carlisle a quick call and inform him of our new plans!" Aro insisted.

I shrugged and gave him a simple nod of agreement.

"Now is there anything you'll need? Food, water, a place to sleep?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I won't need any of those things." And it was true. After I began to live with the Cullens and had regular amounts of sleep and food, I realized I didn't need it as much. Maybe a few hours of sleep each week and a meal a day, but not much else. Even so, Esme had insisted on regular food and sleep, insisting that I needed it. She had been partly correct, considering all the rough training I had to take from Spooky had taken up a lot of energy and made me more tired and hungry, but it was still a bit too much.

"Wonderful! Now there's more time to talk! Now come and follow me to the dining room!" Aro exclaimed, gliding gracefully towards the door. I snickered when I realized what he said and followed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, eager to join in on my amusement.

Giving him a simple shrug, I replied, "Irony."

He laughed as well and said, "You do seem to have a sense of humor! I was starting to think you were like Edward!"

That's when I truly laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>It is never said whether Chelsea needs to have the two people in a relationship (whether it be a family member or a mate) present to attempt to break the bond, so I used it to my advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, I couldn't help that last jab at Edward! Unfortunately, I had to cut this chapter in two. You'll get to read part two of this on my next update;) And I hope you guys are happy! Since I was busy all week, I had to work on this for the past eight hours! No joke! But since I actually enjoyed it, I don't mind, though it didn't help that my stupid muse kept insulting my writing! Stupid Skulker...

**Skulker:** I resent that!

Whatever! Now review!;D


	15. Meeting the Volturi Pt2

**A/N: **I have returned for yet another chapter, whelps, err, I mean my awesome readers and reviewers!^^' Yeah, I think I've been spending too much time with my muse... -_-'

**Skulker:** Yes, time I could've used to hunt down the whelp!

Oh, shut it!XP Anyway, it's time to thank** Alice Nyte**, **Aka-sama**, **jeanette9a**, **ChopSuzi**, **Kirbysamful**, **book phan44**, **RinRin-Chama**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **Luckyreader2000**, **Cry-Pom**, **Phanfan925**, **rinchanmidnight**, **Venas**, **cocoa85715**, **PhantomShadow1999**, **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros**, and **PuppyBeBad** for all your nice reviews from the last chappie!^^ I really enjoyed reading them;) Hope you like my new chapter;D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I own nothing, so no one better sue me!XP ... Jerks...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

Walking through the twisting halls of Aro's castle and towards the dining room had turned out to be the most awkward situation I have found myself in. We had kept quiet at first, but Aro didn't seem to enjoy the silence so he tried a bit of small talk with a few of the vampires from the guard who had joined us, as well as Marcus and Caius, but being used to Aro's energetic behavior, most ignored him and anyone being directly addressed just simply replied in a monotone voice, "Yes Master."

I was about to half-transform once again, since I was still in full ghost mode and I didn't see the point in wasting energy, but before I could, Aro chose me as his next target and asked me, "Say Danny, you obviously have power, do you think you could defeat a few vampires single-handedly?"

"Hmm... Truthfully, I'm not completely sure. I mean, I've wrestled with Emmett before, but the worst I ever got was a few bruises and dislocated bones," I replied honestly.

Aro suddenly stopped in his tracks and gracefully turned around, facing me with a bright smile, causing the guard and his co-leaders to pause as well. "Well, why don't we test it out?" Before I could ask what he meant, he continued, "Santiago, Felix. Attack."

That's when I felt the powerful blow of a huge fist being connected with my face. It was enough to send me flying towards one of the ancient stone walls, and acting out of instinct, I immediately turned intangible, causing me to crash and land on the other side of the wall on top of a small couch. Unfortunately, it was as hard as stone. I sighed, realizing that to vampires, it probably wouldn't even make a difference.

Noticing a small mirror was hanging on the wall across from me, I checked my reflection and almost winced at the large, purple bruise that had formed on the left side of my jaw. Fortunately, I had enhanced strength so it didn't break my jaw through completely, though it might have cracked it a bit, and it would probably take about an hour for it to heal. Thankfully, the pain was dulled by the cool feeling of my healing powers, so it didn't hurt too badly. I gently prodded it with my fingers and promptly winced. Scratch that; it would only hurt if I touched it. Probably if I tried speaking as well.

Wincing as I touched it again, I carefully used my ice powers to spread a thin, but sturdy, layer of ice across the left side of my face with jagged edges, including my swollen jaw, so that it would speed up the healing process and numb the pain even more. After finishing this process, I flicked the hood of my cloak back on and a wicked grin spread across my face. Those vampires had no idea what they'd gotten themselves into...

Swiftly turning intangible and invisible, I stuck my head out of the wall that I'd flown through from up high, and looked down to see a small crowd of _very_ confused vampires surrounding Aro and his co-leaders. I scanned the crowd, looking for Santiago and Felix and finally found them, which wasn't too difficult considering they were the largest vampires there. They were a little far off from the rest, staring at the wall I'd flown through, each holding a frustrated expression. Aro had probably ordered them to figure what had happened. I pondered what course of action to take from here. I obviously couldn't take them on physically, but maybe a little ghostly cheating on my part would even things out.

Finally reaching a decision, I formed two duplicates and mentally ordered them to overshadow Santiago and Felix. They each seemed a bit apprehensive about my decision, but obeyed my orders without protest and proceeded to fly inside of each vampire. Both vampires started to freak out, but thankfully my duplicates prevented them from making any sound that would attract attention from the rest of the Volturi. It took a while, but my duplicates finally managed to subdue them. Knowing that this wouldn't last very long, I proceeded to bind and gag each of them with the green, formless substance of ectoplasm.

After I managed to completely tie them down, I absorbed back my duplicates and became visible once again. Grabbing each of their surprised forms in my now tangible body, I quickly flew towards Aro, threw them at his feet, and landed a few feet back from them. I made sure to turn intangible once again, just in case of another surprise attack from Aro.

"Amazing!" Aro clapped, completely overjoyed with this new outcome, and continued, "I didn't even witness your fight!" At this, he seemed at bit more disappointed.

I shrugged and replied, "That's because I didn't fight them."

Aro, and the rest of the guard, perked up and he asked, "Then how were you able to defeat them?"

I responded with a smirk, "Sorry, I cheated a little."

He nodded and bent down, reaching for Felix's hand. Realizing what he was about to do, I quickly turned my foot intangible and caused it to spread across the floor until it surrounded Felix and Santiago, making them instantly fall through what seemed like a solid floor. Every vampire in the hallway jerked back at this, shocked with the sudden action. I wasn't sure what he would have seen, but I would rather wait for Aro to read their minds once I had left so that he would have unanswered questions rather than question me now.

Acting as if nothing had occurred, I asked Aro, "Now where were we?"

For an instant, Aro gave me an apprehensive look, but then he turned back into his cheerful self and exclaimed, "Yes! Come!"

Nimbly turning around in one fluid motion, Aro swiftly lead us through the ancient stone castle lighted by torches held up on the walls with a new bounce to his step. We continued and after a few minutes made it to an extravagant set of large, wooden double doors, which were opened by two members of the guard. The dining room turned out to be like a large, elegant hallway lighted by candles located on a giant, crystal chandelier on the ceiling that sparkled in rainbow colors, with a long and fancy ebony wooden table in the shape of a T at the center of the room. There were enough matching chairs padded in red velvet surrounding the ornately carved table that it could've easily fitted at least up to a 100 people. Or vampires.

Everyone seemed to know their place, as they all began to sit down in their designated seats. Thankfully, Aro gestured for me to follow him and had me seated to the right of him at the head of the T-shaped table, while Marcus and Caius each took the end sections of the head table. The more important members of the guard were seated along with them, while vampires that I hadn't seen before came into the room as well, sitting in chairs located on the lower part of the table. Once everyone had shown up and taken a seat, including the wife's, more vampires let themselves in through a side door, each holding a tray up high with a variety of fancy, golden goblets resting on them.

They swiftly placed a goblet in front of each vampire, including me, and then took their leave when they had completed their task. Every eye was on Aro now and once he gave the order, everybody in the room either chatted among themselves or took a sip from the goblet placed in from them. Looking down at mine, I realized with a sick feeling that it was half-way filled up with warm, thick, crimson blood. It took all the will power that I had in me not to puke right then and there.

I realized that everyone was beginning to pull their hoods back, so I followed their example and did the same. I noticed a few vampires widen their eyes slightly, while others openly gawked at my new appearance. Since I had put my hood back on, nobody had noticed the fact that the left side of my face had been encased in ice. Aro gave me a look of curiosity, but didn't question it. Not yet anyway.

"I apologize that we could not accommodate you with the right drink, you see, the last human secretary we had became of no more use to us, so we fired her," Aro explained with a sickeningly, sweet smile on his face. I didn't need to ask what he meant by 'fired'. He continued, "That is, unless you would like to try it...?"

I knew a challenge when I saw one, but there was no way I would even attempt to win this one, so with what I hopped was a calm expression, I replied, "Hmm, I think I'll pass. It's like I said before; I won't be needing anything while I stay here."

"Not a thing? So you mean to tell me that you need no nourishment at all?" asked the vampire sitting to my left. Glancing over, I realized that this must be Chelsea due to the fact that her velvet cloak was almost, if not just as, dark as Aro's. Plus she fit the description Edward had given her with her light brown hair, small stature, and perfect hourglass figure. Along with the rest of them, she also had bright, ruby colored eyes.

I shook my head at her misunderstanding and explained, "No, I do need it, just not very often."

"So, is there some kind of special meal that you need to have in order to survive?" Aro questioned me this time.

"Nah, regular human food is just fine with me," I answered them.

"What about sleeping? Do you have to do that as well?" Chelsea asked curiously.

"I can if I want to, but it's not necessary for me to do it too often," I responded.

"What about abilities? Do you have anything special you can do?" Chelsea bombarded me with even more questions.

Before I could answer her though, Aro spoke up, "And I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the interrogating."

"I apologize Master Aro, but he so interesting," she replied with a sheepish smile, but the hungry look in her scarlet eyes when she glanced at me made me a little apprehensive about her. Then again, I should probably be feeling the same for every vampire that was in the room.

"Could you answer her earlier inquiry please," Aro prodded, causing me to jolt out of my thoughts.

With a nod, I said, "I just have the usual abilities; invisibility, intangibility, and ectoblasts. That sort of thing."

"Usual abilities you say?" Aro asked, a wicked gleam in his eye. Why did it suddenly feel as if I'd dug up my own grave? Refraining from gulping, I gave him a nervous nod.

"So, does this mean that there's more of your species?" Chelsea questioned me this time. Yup, I've officially been cornered by these two. _Unless..._

"More of _my_ species?" I asked, making sure to put emphasis on 'my'. They gave each other a look, and then nodded at me.

"Yup! There's definitely more like me!" I answered them with a devilish smirk.

"How many exactly?" Aro asked with a suspicious look.

Still smirking, I held up the three middle fingers of my right hand, bending down together my pinky and thumb, and said one word, "Three."

They seemed a little taken aback by this, as well as the vampires that had been paying attention to our conversation, "Only _three_?"

"Yup!" I said.

Aro then asked, "Who are they?"

I shrugged, and knowing that if they didn't think that I was close to them they'd probably go after them for power I said, "My little sister and uncle." That was as far as I'd go! There was no way on this earth that I'd _ever_ refer to _Vlad_ as my_ father_!

"Is it a genetic thing?" Chelsea perked up.

"No, my uncle had his accident in college. My little sis and I had it while we were snooping around unsupervised in a lab." I easily came up with the lie, though part of it was the truth.

Chelsea nodded, and Aro questioned me, "Would you have any idea how to recreate the accident?"

I shook my head and explained, "I don't think so and what happened was by chance. We were lucky it didn't kills us. Even my uncle, who's accident wasn't as bad as our's, almost died! He was hospitalized for years!"

Both seemed disappointed, but kept on interrogating me, "You say those abilities you have are just the usual ones, right?" Chelsea asked, and at my nod of approval continued, "So what are your special abilities?"

Pointing to the left side of my face, I replied, "Isn't it _obvious_? I have cryokinesis."

"Ah, yes!" Aro exclaimed, "I've been meaning to ask you why you did that to your face."

I replied with a small shrug, "I'm not as indestructible as a vampire, that punch, uh-"

"Felix," Aro informed me.

"Yeah, that punch Felix gave me almost broke my jaw. I added the ice to speed up my healing process, so it should be gone in another 20 minutes," I explained.

"So you have healing abilities as well?" Aro asked.

"Yeah, but it's one of those abilities that I can't really control. I only added the ice so that it would help the swelling go down faster," I said.

"Can you give us a demonstration of your cryokinesis?" Chelsea seemed excited by this, so I nodded and swiftly formed an ice crystal inside my loosely clenched hand, causing it, and my neon green eyes, to glow a bright, blinding blue. By now everyone was watching me do my little ice power demonstration.

"Amazing..." Aro murmured as I opened my hand, showing them the large ice crystal resting there. Chelsea gave me a shocked look when I handed it over to her, telling her that she could keep it and that it would never melt.

"Hmm," Chelsea studied it and then turned to me with a questioning gaze, "Do you think it can be destroyed?"

I shrugged, "I'm not too sure since this is only the second time I've ever made one of those, but why don't you go ahead and try it?"

She seemed a bit reluctant, but finally agreed when I reassured her that I would make her another one if she managed to crush it. Chelsea took the ice crystal and began to slowly pinch it between her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that she couldn't crush it.

"Wow! That's amazing Danny!" Chelsea exclaimed, "You should really consider joining us here in the Volturi!" Every vampire in the room seemed to freeze up at this, some giving Chelsea's shocked face glares for her stupidity, and others waiting to see my reaction. Having already predicted this, I didn't think too much of it, but it seemed that everybody had decided to carefully time this specific question for me. I just shrugged it off, and lightly laughed at the childish delight that had appeared in Chelsea's eyes because of a simple trick. Everyone seemed to relax at this, especially Chelsea, but then they all gave me intense looks, awaiting my answer.

Deciding that it would be much easier to just ignore everyone, I turned towards Chelsea and replied, "Thanks for the offer Chelsea, but I have priorities outside of the Volturi and even outside of the Cullens." Most vampires in the room shrugged it off, while some seemed disappointed, those of which included Chelsea and Aro.

"What other priorities could you have?" Aro asked me.

"Well, my little sister for one. I can't exactly have her grow up cooped up in castle," I explained.

"Well isn't it every little girl's dream to grow up in a castle and treated like a princess?" Aro questioned.

I laughed, thinking of the first time that I saw Danielle in her tomboyish clothing and responded, "I can hardly imagine her doing _that_!"

Aro had an even more disappointed look and Chelsea attempted persuading me once again, "Come now, I'm sure she would like visiting Italy, and this place is big enough for her to explore!"

"Maybe so, but it's hardly fitting for a small 12 year old to grow up cooped up in a dark place like this," I refused once again.

Chelsea argued back, "But Jane grew up here and she's only 12."

"Exactly my point," I replied, to which Jane, who was sitting a few seats away from us, growled at, proving my point.

"Hmm, point taken," Chelsea agreed. At this, Jane swiftly and gracefully stood up from her seat next to Alec, and was by Aro's side in less than a second. Holding her hand out to him, Aro grabbed it for a moment and then sighed.

"Well, if you must," Aro said in a resigned tone. She beamed at him and then turned towards me with a devilish grin spread across her small, angelic face.

"What are—" I began to ask, but before I could finish my question, Jane promptly grabbed my arm and proceeded to bite me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I cannot believe this! I'm actually going to have to cut this into three parts! Darn it! Ah well, at least I finally updated! And you're lucky I did, considering I was coughing and hacking half the time! I hate being sick! As for the part about Danny being bitten, that was all Skulker right there, so you can blame him!

**Skulker:** Aha! I finally managed to hurt the whelp!

Ah, whatever! Just review before I start to literally puke! Like I said before, I hate being sick...


	16. Unexpected Guest

**A/N: **I'm back!:D Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy lately, but thank God I don't have to worry about school for the next two months!XD

Thank you to **jeanette9a**, **book phan44**, **PuppyBeBad (x2)**, **Kirbysamful**,** cocoa85715**, **Manga154**, **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros**, **phantom**, **Ghost Fang**, **Desiree Phantom**, **Phanfan925**, **PhantomAvenger**, **RinRin-Chama**, **mickey**, **Aka-sama**, **LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom**, **ChopSuzi**, **Alice Nyte**, **hypersreak**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **midnight**, and **Venas** for leaving behind their awesome reviews on my last chapter!:D Hope you love my new chappie;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **If you think I look like Butch Hartman or Stephenie Meyer (the owners of **Danny Phantom** and **Twilight**) then you have some serious eyesight problems. You might want to get that checked!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

Loud high-pitched shrieks of intense pain echoed throughout the dining hall, but they were most definitely not coming from me. Clutching onto my slightly burning arm, I stared pitifully down at Jane, though I knew she didn't deserve any of it. She was in complete hysterics, spitting out any of the remaining ectoplasm in her mouth and sobbing at the same time, though tears were impossible.

"**IT BURNS!**" She kept on screeching in her high voice over and over again, clutching at her mouth and throat, and no longer sounding angelic. By now, the rest of the guard were surrounding us and starring down at Jane in shock, while some openly glared daggers at me with their bright, bloody eyes.

Alec, who had instantly been at his sister's side the moment she began screaming bloody murder, glanced up at me, but shockingly, he wasn't scowling at me in any sort of way. Instead, he asked me in a calm voice, "Will she survive?"

"She'll be fine. Jane is presently experiencing a rather bad case of food poisoning, because _really_, sticking an unknown subsistence in ones mouth is both an intelligent and safe idea," I replied with a shake of my head, my voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

Surprisingly, Alec smothered a laugh with his left hand, conscious of the fact that Jane was clutching onto him as if her life depended on it. Alec cleared his throat, though there was still a visible grin on his face, and said, "Well Jane _is_ known to be impulsive at times."

"I hadn't noticed," was my dry remark.

"I'm Alec by way," he unnecessarily introduced himself.

"Danny," I nodded.

"So, how come you're not freaking out along with her?" He questioned me, nodding down towards Jane.

Tilting my head to the side, I gave him a perplexed look and smartly said, "Huh?"

"The bite?" Alec clarified.

"Oh, that! Yeah, it feels pretty warm," I responded with a nod, still clutching onto the wound so that it wouldn't bleed ectoplasm all over the place.

"_Warm? _You mean to tell me that you don't feel like you're _burning alive_?" Alec asked incredulously, now holding onto a whimpering Jane. Most of the vampires had dispersed by now, only a few staying behind to watch our exchange in interest, those of which included Aro and Chelsea.

"Uh, should I be?" I questioned him, even more confused by now. The Cullens hadn't exactly explained to me _how_ it felt to be transformed into a vampire.

"_Yes!_ Do you think you'll be _able_ to turn into one of us?" He asked, a little befuddled now.

"Oh, Carlisle _did_ explain that! After taking a sample of my blood," I began to explain, making sure not to mention that it was actually ectoplasm that he tested, "and testing it with venom, he concluded that my blood would probably kill it all off, but not without some side effects."

"What sort of side effects?" Chelsea encouraged me to continue.

"The vampire kind. In short, I'll probably end up gaining a few vampire abilities," I explained to them with a sigh.

We were silent for moment, and that's when Aro decided to take the opportunity to speak up, a victorious smirk on his pale face, "Well, since you will still be a newborn, it looks like you'll have to stay here a while. You wouldn't want to endanger anybody by leaving this place, now would you?"

With a grin, I replied, "I'll be fine! From what Carlisle could tell, the process would be extremely slow, so I won't actually gain these abilities for a while. I won't even be in pain! Because I have an ice core, the burning sensation will probably be dulled to a comfortable warmth, which I'm not really used to having, but it'll be nice!" I was exaggerating really. When Carlisle said that the process would be slowed, he only meant a day or two over the standard three days, but Aro didn't need to know that.

Heaving a sigh, Aro frowned in disappointment and shrugged, "You can't blame a vampire for trying."

Before I could respond, we were interrupted by a loud commotion from outside the dining room. I swiftly incased my injured arm with a thin layer of ice to prevent it from bleeding, before rushing out of the room along with the rest of them. We tried pushing past all the vampires, but they wouldn't let us through. Thankfully, they all made way for Aro, and we were able to see what all the fuss was about. The answer was the giant, green, and glowing form of a snarling Cujo.

Vampires kept trying to attack him by throwing themselves headfirst onto his form, but their attempts were futile. Every time a vampire managed to lodge themselves onto his large form, Cujo would proceed to rip them off with large, sharp canines and fling them across the room, causing them to successfully crash through the walls. Unfortunately, I knew that they would eventually try to ambush all at once, so before that could happen, I pressed my forefinger and middle finger to my mouth and made a loud, shrill whistle, causing everyone in the room to stare at me in surprise.

Cujo, finally taking notice of me, let out a happy bark and instantly transformed into his smaller and much cuter appearance. Now running towards me, his long tongue lolling out from the side, Cujo proceeded to tackle me to the ground and began licking my face for all it was worth.

Laughing out loud, I patted his head and responded to his enthusiastic behavior, "Down Cujo! Down boy!" He finally obeyed my command and stared down at me expectantly, still panting and giving a few more loud, thrilled barks of excitement. Laughing once again, I picked him up from my chest and gently placed him on the ground. Kneeling beside him, Cujo ran around me in circles a few times being his energetic self and finally skidded to a quick halt in front of me, looking up at me and awaiting my command.

Ignoring him for the moment, I glanced up at Aro and replied to his unasked question, "Well, it looks like my ride is here! It was nice meeting you all!" I internally scoffed at the word nice, but I was only trying to be polite, considering this _was_ the Volturi we were talking about. Before anybody could have a chance to protest, I hastily said in a commanding tone, "Cujo! Grow big, boy! Now!"

Without a delay, Cujo converted himself into an enormous, rabid, dog monster. I immediately jumped onto is back and commanded, "Go Cujo!" Cujo began to rapidly amble straight for the wall. With a final wave of goodbye, I hurriedly turned us intangible and invisible.

We were flying through the city of Volterra at breakneck speed. It wasn't long before we finally flew through the main wall surrounding the city and we were free of its bustling, cobblestone streets and out in the open, green, rolling hills. Cujo managed to swerve to quick stop before we could crash and I swiftly slid off his back.

Switching back to his puppy form, Cujo barked up at me with enthusiasm, still excited with today's events. Giving him a grateful smile, I leaned down and pet him on the head, complementing him, "Good job Cujo! You arrived just on time! Though where you came from, I really have no clue!" I laughed, glad that I had been free of the dark, gloomy castle. It had really given me the creeps. Scooping him up from the ground, I started to follow the path along the outside of the wall and began chattering with Cujo, who occasionally barked back in reply.

"I'm glad to see you again boy! It's been a while since I've played fetch with you. Sorry I haven't been able to visit you, but there have been a few changes in my life! I can't even begin to describe what's been happening lately, but I can't wait for you to meet the family! And I'm definitely sure you'll love Emme-" I came to an abrupt stop in my speech when I realized what I had said. _Family... _I hadn't referred to them as the 'Cullens' as I had for the past month that I had been living with them, but as my family. Is that how I_ really_ felt about them? I mean, _sure_, they felt like family, but I'd never really considered them as such.

Whenever I had thought of family, the only faces that had popped up in my mine were those still in Amity Park, but the faces of the Cullens, my adopted family, appeared in my mind as well... And it made me feel happy. I hadn't felt this warm feeling for a long time. Too long. It made me feel like I was betraying _them_. Was it even _fair_ for me to have this feeling after leaving them to grief? _Faking my own death. _It made me feel sick to my stomach. And even though it felt like an excuse, I _knew_ that in the end, I _had_ to do it. Sooner or later. Whether Skulker had made that attack or not, it would have been inevitable. People would have begun to get suspicious and I'd be discovered, no matter how many lies I came up with...

Cujo's loud, anxious barks jolted me out my thoughts. Looking down at his whimpering form, I attempted to give him a reassuring smile and said, "Sorry Cujo, I just got a little distracted." Trying to calm him, I began to gently stroke his back as I walked. Thankfully it worked, and caused him to stop squirming in agitation. We still hadn't made it to the front gates, so I kept on walking.

I frowned as I went back to my earlier thoughts. Truth be told, I was just thankful that I wouldn't have to worry about their safety. Before I had left, I had taken the blueprints for the ghost portal and a few of their other devices along with some ghost weaponry. In short, I had pretty much stuffed as much as I possibly could into my belt and boots. After that, I proceeded to prevent any ghost from entering Amity Park via the Fenton Portal by demolishing the portal to pieces from the inside until it was completely destroyed and irreparable. This had, unfortunately, left me stranded in the Ghost Zone. After two weeks, I finally managed to convince Clockwork to create a portal for me, leading to the outskirts of Amity Park, since I couldn't find Wulf at the time.

Realizing that I was getting closer to a couple of parked cars, I shattered the ice on both my arm and face. Both wounds had healed properly, and my suit had regenerated as well, since it had shredded a bit when Jane had bitten into it. I could still feel the warmth of Jane's venom coursing through my veins, though. Ah well, as long as I didn't have to drink blood to survive, I didn't really mind becoming a bit stronger.

I made sure to turn into my human form so that I wouldn't stand out to any passerby's, wearing simple jeans and a sweat shirt. Strolling throughout the throng of cars havocly spread out, I searched for Rosalie's navy blue Chevrolet Camaro that she had rented. Unfortunately, blue was a very common color, and I had yet to spot her. After aimlessly walking around for five minutes, I gave up and leaned against a huge, red truck with a sigh. That is, until I heard shrill beeping coming from beside me. I shockingly realized that Rosalie was parked right next to where I was standing.

Realizing that she was still beeping at me with clear annoyance, I shouted over the blaring noise, "Will you stop that Rosalie? I get it! I can _see_ you!"

"_Really? _Because for the past five minutes I've been trying to get your attention! But apparently, you're as blind as a bat!" Rosalie sniffed, obviously peeved with me.

Annoyed with her attitude, I gave her a cocky smirk and said, "Wow Rose! Didn't know you were _that_ interested!"

"Oh, please!" Rosalie dismissed my remark with a wave of her hand, "I can do better than a scrawny little kid like you."

"_Scrawny?_" I asked in an incredulous voice, "If I'm as 'scrawny' as you say, then why did I have a whole horde of Phan girls chasing me around Amity Park?"

"_Maybe_, they were just as blind as _you_," Rosalie pointed accusingly at me as I slid into the passenger seat of the car, a now sleeping Cujo resting on my lap. We were silent for a moment as Rosalie started up the car, easily wove through the cluttered cars on the driveway, and finally began the long drive on the single, twisting road through the green valley.

"So..." Rosalie began with a small smirk, "A Phan club?"

With sheepish smile and a small blush creeping up on my cheeks, I gave her a small nod, "Yeah. It was more of an annoyance really, but I was glad that at least somebody _other_ than my friends considered me the hero."

"Nice. But you're my baby brother now and nothing less is expected from you!" Rose declared.

"What happened to being 'blind'?" I asked with a shake of my head, but smiling nonetheless.

"Well, I would consider them blind if they even dared to choose you over _my_ Emmett!" She replied.

"Gross! Who would want to date a 100 year old man?" I said jokingly, but still sticking my tongue out as if disgusted by the idea.

"He's not _that_ old! And he looks pretty good for his age," Rosalie said, something akin to hunger in her voice and an odd glint entering her eyes.

"_Alright!_ Can we stop this conversation now, you know, _before_ it leads to your sex life!" I answered with a shudder, and to be frank, I felt a little frightened and embarrassed.

Releasing a boisterous laugh, Rosalie reached out and ruffled my hair while saying, "You're such a kid Danny!"

Before I could come up with an indignant remark, she continued to talk, thankfully changing the subject, "So, what's up with the green dog on your lap?"

"This is Cujo! He's an old friend of mine. You know, the one I told you about when I explained who the Red Huntress was," I clarified.

"Ah, yes! The giant, rabid dog, though he doesn't exactly fit the description," She said, giving Cujo's small, adorable form a skeptical glance.

I shrugged and replied, "Don't be fooled. He may look cute now, but once you anger or threaten me or him in anyway, he'll definitely transform and become enormous, violent, and unreasonable unless I'm there to stop him."

"Hmm. So, how long were you able to last before you got bitten?" Rosalie questioned me with a completely straight face.

I gave her an incredulous look and then sighed in defeat, "Am I really _that_ predictable?"

"Yes," She answered with a grin.

"It was a rhetorical question," I griped.

"Are you going to answer me?"

With a sigh, I replied, "Less than an hour." At this, a string of foul curses escaped Rosalie's mouth. I gave her a surprised look and asked, "Why so angry?"

Now in a defeated slump, she responded, "I lost the bet with Emmett! I said you would at least be competent enough to last an hour, but I guess I was wrong."

"You guys betted on how long I could last without being bitten?" I exclaimed in shock. After a moment of recollecting myself, I asked, "How much?"

"Oh, not much," Rose waved it off, "Just a $1,000 was all."

"$1,000! Jeeze, that much for a simple bet?" I shook my head in exasperation.

Rosalie's phone rang, indicating she had a call before she got the chance to answer me. Answering the call, she had a quick conversation and then hung up. She sparred me a glance before informing me, "It looks like we'll be taking the earlier flight. Bella is in the process of giving birth to her child."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the short chapter^^' but that was the best place that I could end it at. So coming up next will be Danny's meeting with Renesmee;) Remember to review;D


	17. Dog Fight

**A/N: **Wow, you guys really _are_ insane! I enjoy my summer for a couple of weeks (sleepovers, vacations, camping trips, etc.), and you all spoil me with a whole bunch of reviews that I probably don't even deserve! You know how guilty I felt every time I received one of those paragraph-long reviews? (My favorite kind by the way! [*hint, hint* *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*];))

Haha, anyway, that still doesn't mean that I don't get that nice, giddy feeling every time I hear all your kind words, and therefore, I would like to thank **Kirbysamful**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **PhantomAvenger**, **PuppyBeBad (x2)**, **Desiree Phantom**,** DragonLovingGirl6**, **ChopSuzi**, **jeanette9a**, **Aka-sama**, **book phan44**, **RinRin-Chama**, **Midnight**, **PhantomShadow1999**, **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros**, **rin**, **cocoa85715**, **hypersreak**, **Phanfan925**, **Mascara**, **Dragonfly996**, **Guest**, **a little lost1**, **shugokage, Guest #2**, and **regowolf (x2)**! You guys are all_ way_ too nice, so thanks, and if you're wondering why I wrote '(x2)' next to some of your pennames, it was because you reviewed twice!;D

I would also like to apologize to **PuppyBeBad** for what I said! I'm sorry, you were completely right, and I hope you can forgive me!^,^ And if it makes you feel any better, I went back and fixed it;)

I also want to thank **Desiree Phantom **for pointing out that mistake in the last chapter! I'm sorry to anybody else who noticed it as well, but it's been a long time since I've read those books! And if you actually took the time to read this long A/N, quit it, and read the darn chapter already!;) Love you!X333

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I don't own **Danny Phantom** or **Twilight**, because if I wished for it, Desiree would screw my life up!:/

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

"Emmett! I have good news!" I announced the moment I stepped through the doorway of our house and into the living room. Emmett glanced up from his baseball game and an instant grin lit up his face.

"Did I win the bet?" Were the first words that tumbled out of his mouth, though he had probably figured out the answer for himself when he noticed a disgruntled Rosalie headed for their room. "Whoo-hoo! Yeah baby! I win! I win! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Who's the man? Tell me, who's the man?"

"Uh, definitely not you, who's twirling around like a deranged ballerina!" I deadpanned, as he continued to leap and twist around the spacious room like a graceful, as well as psychotic, dancer who resembled a bear in size. Yeah, not the prettiest sight. I begin to imagine him in a tutu, but then immediately banished the thought with a shudder!_ Never again!_

Before I was able to bring him to a stop though, he caught me up in his weird little dance by grabbing my arms and spinning me around the room with him! Everything suddenly became a colorful blur of motion and I couldn't distinguish a single thing in the room, including what was up or down! By the time he finally let go, I felt like my insides had been mixed and rearranged and I suddenly had the urge to puke them out. The fact that the room hadn't stopped moving around and that my brain felt like mush wasn't helping at all. Swallowing back the vomit taste in my mouth, I was somehow able to stumble my way onto what appeared to be a moving white couch without hurting myself in the process.

Emmett was either oblivious or just ignored my moaning, because he immediately began poking me and asking, "Common dude, where's the money?"

"Jus'... gimme... a sec," I slurred out, and I briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to be drunk, because let me tell you, it was_ not_ a pleasant feeling.

"Emmett! For God's sake, the poor kid just got here and already you have him stumbling around like a drunkard!" I heard, rather than saw, Alice scold Emmett. The roof still hadn't stopped moving around in circles.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I just got a little bit excited! And why do you _always_ have to bring that up? So I got the kid drunk once, I was just curious, and it's not like he died!" Emmett defended himself.

"Well if you're _so_ excited, go duke it out with the mutt! I'm sure beating each other senseless will get you two idiots closer than ever!" Alice suggested in a mocking tone.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea," Emmett considered it and finally decided, "Fine, but don't keep him too long! I still gotta collect my winnings!" And with that said, Emmett shot out of the room faster than lightning. The room had finally come to a halt, and I was able to look around the room without feeling lightheaded.

"Honestly..." Alice muttered to herself with a shake of her head, sitting herself on the same couch I was sprawled in. Sitting up, I notice a small, pink bundle nestled in her arms.

"So, I'm guessing that's your new niece?" I asked, nodding towards the mass of silk blankets that rested in her arms.

"_Our_ new niece," Alice immediately corrected. "And yes, this is her. Renesmee, come and meet Uncle Danny!" The small newborn suddenly sat up, _by herself_, and I gaped. With her silky, bronze curls, large, cocoa brown eyes, and rose, petal pink cheeks, I could see her being Bella and Edward's daughter. But the fact that she seemed to be intelligently aware of her surroundings and that she actually seemed to know who I was had me utterly shocked.

"Yeah," Alice agreed as if reading my mind. "We were all shocked by her rapid development as well." Even though she seemed excited by the thought of her new niece, I was able to detect a bit of underlying fear as well. I could see why. I wasn't always as clueless as people thought, if she kept growing at this rate, who knows how long her life span would last. I nodded to Alice in understanding, but before I could say anything, I was interrupted by Renesmee making an impatient noise and making her tiny hands do grabbing motions in my direction.

Seeing this, Alice quickly handed her tiny form over to me. I'd never really held a baby before, so I was extremely careful, but Renesmee seemed content to just sit up in my arms, wiggling out of her blankets. I almost jumped out of my skin when she touched my cheek and began showing me images in my mind. I calmed down after a moment, realizing that she was keeping me up to date on what had been going on since she'd been born. Nothing major occurred, but she seemed really eager to meet Bella and everyone had apparently been telling her about Rosalie, Spooky, and me.

"Amazing isn't it?" Alice questioned with awe coloring her voice.

"Yeah, but I could've used a warning," I replied, giving her an accusing look.

She shrugged, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, "Now where's the fun in that Danny?"

Renesmee impatiently patted my cheeks, trying to get me to bring my attention back to her.

"Aw, look Danny, she really likes you!" Alice squealed, but I just snorted when Renesmee began showing me repeated images that Alice took of Spooky during the wedding. They must've shown her the wedding album Alice put together.

"More like she's attempting to have me let her play with Spooky," I responded with an eye roll, "But alright Nessie, I'll bite." I gently set her down on the thick, carpeted ground, and then proceeded to wake Spooky up.

"Nessie?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, Renesmee is sort of a mouthful, don't ya think?" I replied as Spooky rubbed his sleepy eyes and without any prodding from me, sat down with Nessie and begin playing some odd version of patty cake with her. They were soon joined by Rosalie, who had been putting her luggage away in her room.

With a laugh she replied, "That's actually what Jacob nicknamed her!"

"Ugh, you mean the dumb mutt?" I grumbled.

"Hey, be nice," Alice rebuked lightly, but then she began to explain what else had been happening as Rose got to know Renesmee better.

"We need your help Danny," Alice finally said in a low whisper, preventing anybody from outside the room from hearing the rest of our conversation, after finishing her summary of the few past events. I nodded for her to continue.

"I can hear Jacob meeting up with Bella and Edward at the moment as a test run," she continued in a rapid murmur that only vampires could achieve, "but we need _you_ to hold Renesmee when Bella sees her for the first time."

I gaped at her and quickly demanded, "_What!_ Why _me_?"

"_Because_," Alice began as if the answer should be obvious, "if Bella goes berserk you can easily turn yourselves intangible and fly out of there without delay! Just keep your eyes on Renesmee and make sure she's safe! We'll take care of Bella should anything happen."

Alice glanced out through the glass doorways and immediately picked up Nessie from Rosalie's arms, handing her over to me and pushing me farther back until I was standing near the front door. Less than a second later, the rest of the family had gathered in the living room, standing stiffly in front of me, waiting for their arrival, but instead of following their example, I slowly relaxed my muscles, reading myself to immediately fly through the roof in case something occurred. I decided to turn myself, along with Nessie, intangible as well, just in case I wasn't fast enough. Nessie's small shiver was her only reaction, but she didn't seem to question it. Spooky had decided to continue his nap and went back to my bracelet.

I noticed Emmett chuckling up front, but since my hearing wasn't as sensitive as theirs', I wasn't sure what was going on outside. A moment later, the glass doorways were flung open, and Jacob was instantly by my side, as if he were attempting to protect Nessie form Bella's presence. I gave him a quizzical look, wondering why _he_ seemed so determined about protecting Nessie, though he just ignored me. Actually, come to think of it, why was he still hanging around here? It was obvious that Nessie wasn't a danger to anyone, and Bella had a whole vampire family plus two ghosts to detain her from feeding on any humans. We were freakin' living in the middle of a forest for crying out loud, so what business did he have sticking around?

Saving those questions for later, I noticed Edward and Bella had entered as well, and though Bella now greatly resembled the rest of the family, she was also now sporting a pair of freaky, bright crimson eyes. If not for the fact that I had to get used to the sight of them while I was with the Volturi, I probably would've shuddered. Nessie reached out towards Bella with her hand, trying to reach her, but I gently held her back, not sure if it was save yet, though the fact that Bella hadn't flipped out just yet spoke volumes of her self-restraint, considering Nessie smelled really nice.

The vampire change I had gone through hadn't really been much of an experience. What with my ectoplasm fighting against the venom to destroy it, or at the very least, slow it down to prevent as many vampire side-effects from changing me as possible, and my cold core working to numb down the blistering pain that Rosalie had described, there hadn't been much of a change. From what I'd noticed so far, my skin hadn't changed temperature but it seemed a little harder than usual, though the amazing part was that my skin seemed completely free of any battle scars I had received in the past year. My teeth seemed sharper, and though my heart had slowed down a little, I didn't need to breath in my human form anymore, though I had absolutely no idea how that worked.

Rosalie had checked out my teeth while we were on the plane, and she said that they weren't producing any venom, so it was unlikely that I would have the ability to transform others into vampires. The regular people we had passed at the airport had smelled really nice, but not enough for me to want to go on a bloodsucking rampage. To test it out, Rosalie had bought me a snack before we left, and thankfully I could still eat normal food, and my taste buds were still working like before. I hadn't had time to test out my running speed yet, though I doubt it would match up to any other vampire, but I thankfully still had my flying speed.

Nessie's pat to my face brought me out of my thoughts, and I inwardly cringed a little at the image she was showing me. It was from the first time she had seen Bella, which was after she gave birth to her and it wasn't a very pretty sight either. From the look she was now giving Bella, the question was very clear. "Yeah, that's your mom," I responded to her unasked question.

Nessie promptly beamed at her and Bella took a step forward, causing everyone to block her view of her in a protective stance. I rolled my eyes at their actions and said, "Calmed down! She obviously showed her control just by being in the same room with her, a few steps closer isn't going to make much difference. If your letting_ me_ hold her, what's the difference with Bella?"

Everyone turned around and stared strangely at me and Alice asked what everyone seemed to be wondering, "Why wouldn't we let_ you_ hold her, Danny?"

I gave them an incredulous look and directed my next question in Rosalie's and Emmett's direction, "You mean you didn't _tell_ them?"

Rosalie was the one to shrug and reply, "What's there to tell? The venom didn't leave behind too many side-effects, and with the way you acted at the airport, it's obvious you won't be a problem when faced with humans."

Everyone gazed at me in shock and Jacob was the one to break the tense silence with a snarl, "You mean you're a bloodsucker now?"

"_No_, when Jane the psychotic _vampire_ child bit me, I turned into a little fairy, with wings, magic dust, and everything," I retorted with sarcasm dripping off my every word.

"Seriously dude?" Was Emmett's intelligent reply.

"Well, I guess we know who the village idiot around here is," I muttered with an eye roll.

Jasper scoffed, "What was your first clue?"

Before we could continue our silly banter, Jacob made an attempt to take Nessie from my grasp, but ended up stumbling when his hand flew right through the both of us. I raised an eyebrow at his actions and told him, "Chill dude, do you actually think I'm gonna eat my one and only niece? Eating family members is just sick and wrong!"

"Why, Danny?" Emmett asked with a mischievous smirk, "Do you usually make a habit of trying not to eat your family members?"

"_Well_," I mused just to throw him off, "I _have_ possessed them a couple of times, but no, I've never tried eating them. Actually, come to think of it, any of the food _they_ made always attacked _me_!"

"Yeah, don't ask," I responded to their astonished looks. Nessie made an impatient noise, suddenly reminding us all why we were here in the first place. Everybody went back to their regular stance and Bella took on a determined look.

"I'm okay," she promised, patting Edward's arm, but then hesitated and added, "Keep close, though, just in case."

Bella took on a calm demeanor and Nessie, once again, tried to twist out of my arms to get to Bella. I held her back though, telling her to be patient.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this," Edward finally spoke up.

"Edward, the risk—" Jasper warned him, but was interrupted by Edward. With the occasional interruption, Edward begin to explain to us what happened during Bella's first hunt and how she held her breath and ran off when they came across a couple of hikers in the mountain.

"Whoa," Emmett murmured in amazement, "Seriously?"

"He's not telling it right," Bella muttered, embarrassment lacing her words, "He left out the part where I growled at him."

"Did ya get in a couple of good swipes?" Emmett asked so eagerly it made me laugh.

"No! Of course not," Bella replied indignantly. They bantered on a little longer and then they all finally managed to convince Jasper that it was safe for Bella to walk closer to Nessie, with the compromise that he would walk with her, holding on to her shoulder. Bella began to take cautious steps in our direction, but then Nessie's high, ringing wail startled us all, causing everyone to leave Bella to swarm Nessie and pat her in an attempt to sooth her. Noticing Bella's hurt expression, I felt bad since everyone was trying to calm her down and her own mother couldn't even come near her.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jacob's voice was the loudest and most anxious out of the whole chaos. What was with this guy?

I let out a piercing whistle, successfully managing to shut everyone up. Giving everyone a pointed look, making sure they weren't about to start yelling again, I reassured Bella, "Don't worry, she's fine. She just wants you to hold her."

And with that said, I walked right through everyone and towards Bella, ignoring everyone's protests. Without hesitation, I turned us both tangible and dropped Nessie into Bella's arms and said, "There ya go!"

"Thanks Danny," Bella murmured, though she was gazing at Nessie's angelic face.

When I turned back around, mentally complementing myself on a job well done, everyone glared at me and I shrugged, asking, "What? They were both getting impatient and look how happy they are!" I pointed behind me, and sure enough, they were beaming at each other.

Alice rolled her eyes and asked me, "Why do you have to make things so simple Danny?"

"Uh, I'm a simple guy?" I answered, though it sounded more like a question than anything else.

Bella suddenly gasped and everybody was surrounding her again. Though she didn't do anything, she looked shocked. Nessie was probably showing Bella her power. I decided to just sit back and let them deal with it and explain it to her since my part of the job was now done, though I did keep myself on alert just in case something happened.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked, sounding a little stressed, "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

Bella and I both glared at him with irritation and she demanded, "What is your _problem_, Jacob?"

"Looks like you've been let out of the loop too, huh? Okay you stupid dog, I get that you're friends with Bella, but how is her _daughter_ any of _your_ concern?" I added.

Before he could answer me, Edward hissed at him, "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

Rosalie decided to gang up on him as well. "I'll help him toss you, dog," she promised, her voice seething, "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

Even though we were all crowding around Bella, we glared at him, awaiting his response.

"_No!_" Bella suddenly gasped. It all happened so fast. One minute, Edward was restraining Bella, the next, Bella was cornering Jacob outside into the forest, all the while shrieking at him. Something about Nessie being hers.

"Am I the _only_ one that doesn't know what's going on?" I asked Rosalie, who was now holding onto Nessie.

"One word," she said. "Imprint."

I gaped at her. I couldn't believe it, the stupid mutt had actually imprinted on little Nessie! He freakin' imprinted on a half-vampire baby! If it weren't for the fact that Bella was about to give him a good kick where it hurts, I would've probably attempted to murder him.

"Pay up!" Emmett suddenly demanded. I rolled my eyes. Him and his stupid bets. He _would_ make a bet on how Bella would react to this.

I continued to enjoy watching the show, anticipating the dog getting his butt kicked, but it was suddenly interrupted by a strangled howl echoing throughout the forest. We all glanced at each other and Jacob uttered a single word, "Leah."

In an instant, everyone was running in her direction, me being the exception. I had turned into my ghost form and was now flying next to them, along with a now much larger and fluffier Jacob. We arrived to a small clearing and were greeted with the sight of a bigger and intimidating Cujo bleeding ectoplasm and snapping his large canines to an equally large Leah, except _she_ was bleeding actual crimson blood.

Well, nothing good could come out of this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, it's almost 3:00 am and I've finally finished!XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter and did anybody notice the image I uploaded for Everlasting? Do you guys like it? I feel sort of bad that I didn't ask permission to use it though^^' I found it a long time ago online and saved it to my computer, so I don't know who it belongs to:/ If anybody does though, could you please tell me so that I can ask them properly if I can use it?

By the way, you should all be proud of me! This is the longest chapter I've written so far!:D Chapter one doesn't count because I didn't write it^^ Plus, it's a combination of the first three chapters **Lunar Calling** wrote, so it technically doesn't count!;)

Could you all review now? It seems fair considering I wrote almost 4,000 words for you guys, and you don't even have to write 50! Plus, it only takes less than a minute;)

**P.S: Mascara** asked, and I quote, "How does Danny have a new "superhero outfit"? Wouldn't only his original work and keep regenerating because it was on him, and imbued with ectoplasm, during the accident? It kind of glows along with him and such..." Okay, so sorry that I never explained this, but the only reason that I think his suit does all this is because he wears it. Yup, it's as simple as that. You see, I recall that in this one episode (might've been PP, but I'm not sure) his suit was ruined and he yelled something along the lines of, "Hey, I just got this dry-cleaned!" So even though it regenerates, I think he only wears it by choice.

For example, Dan was able to change it, regardless of the fact that after he became who he was, he was still wearing Danny's suit. I know my explanation sounds a little sketchy (okay, maybe a _lot_) but I don't really like making thing overly-complicated. If anybody has any objections to this, you can come up with your own explanation, though I won't add it into the story since it's in Danny's POV and I doubt he knows if can change it, considering he's never tried it:)


	18. Bleak Future

**A/N: **Thank you to **jeanette9a**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **zoeshade**, **Desiree Phantom**, **shugokage**, **regowolf**, **midnight**, **Chrizzie1**, **Echo Spectre**, **PrincessBetty01**, **countryldy**, **o-WinterQueen-o**, **ameafurry** **(x3)**, **ParisPhantom**, **EpikalStorms**, **Raven Marcus**, **Addie-lala20**, **PhantomKid290**, **Guest**, **GreenDrkness**, **midnight**, **Guest #2**, **NekoAmi1216**, **A Little Lost 1**, **Dante 101**** (x2)**, **impmon fan girl**, **Yami's Devil** **(x3)**, **Phantom Ice**, **toothless20**, **Funnybombninja**, **VideoGamingFreak1213**, **MorganRocks236**, **MyraBrown**, **Crumbelina Di Caramello**, **Guest #3**, **Rosie Kitsune** **(x2)**, **Inviso-Al**, and **Taeh** for all taking the time to review **Everlasting** in my time of absence! You guys are the best;)

Yeah, can you guys believe I completely ditched this for eleven months?! I'm such a horrible author, making you guys wait! I'm pretty sure lots of you have already lost interest in this story, but thank you for all the support you gave me! And welcome to this story for all my new readers(:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I sadly claim no ownership to **Danny Phantom** and/or **Twilight**.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

Before I had chance to whistle and bring Cujo's attack on a battered Leah to a halt, Jacob and Seth, who had transformed into his sandy colored wolf form just as we arrived, dived in front of her in an act to protect her from my rabid ghost dog. Not exactly the best idea. This only caused Cujo to turn his attack on them. Maybe if he had been a regular monster dog, they would've had a chance against him, but unfortunately for them, Cujo wasn't only a monster dog, he was a ghost as well, meaning he could easily use his ghost abilities at any moment.

Clamping his sharp jaws around Seth's smaller form, Cujo threw him, slamming him against a tree and rendering him unconscious, which now only left Jacob and a weary Leah, who was trying to stand back up, though her attempts were futile. I momentarily contemplated the idea of letting Cujo get a good swipe on Jacob, the perverted mutt, but dismissed the idea as soon as it came. No matter how much I disliked someone, I would never purposely put anyone in danger. With this in mind, I let out sharp whistle attempting to gain Cujo's attention.

Cujo calmed down a bit and temporarily paused his throaty growls when he took notice of me, but when he spotted Jacob crouching over Leah in a protective stance, Cujo began snarling at them again. Pulling at the edges of his collar, careful to not touch the sharp spikes, I began to pull at it while loudly warning him, "Cujo! If you don't calm down, I'm not going to play fetch with you!"

That seemed to garner his attention. Cujo finally backed away, though he gave the wolves a warning glance, and stood by my side, still staying in his enlarged form. Stepping wearily around Cujo, Carlisle bent down next to Seth, checking his condition. "A couple of bruised and broken ribs, but nothing that can't be healed," he finally announced, after carefully prodding his furry chest. "But it'd be best if he awoke soon so that he can turn human. They're starting to heal and if I don't set them properly soon, I'll have to break them again. Jacob can you come and help me wake him long enough to get him to turn?"

Jacob looked between Seth and Leah undecided, as if he couldn't choose whether to continue protecting Leah or help out Seth. Sighing in frustration, I stared Cujo in the eye and commanded, "Turn small, Cujo."

Cujo shook his head in protest, which made me lose my patience and glaring at him, I demanded, "_Now!_"

Whimpering, Cujo transformed into his smaller version and jumped into my arms, nuzzling my chest. I ignored him, letting him know I wasn't happy with him, which caused him to whimper all the more. With a sigh, I turned back to stare at the rest of the family while Carlisle and Jacob helped out Seth and Leah, who looked back at me in slight shock. Giving them an apologetic smile, I held Cujo up and said, "Guys, meet my dog, Cujo."

Cujo, a lot more calm now, and willing to do anything to get back in my good graces, gave them a happy bark in greeting, his tongue lolling to the side as he panted. They all calmed down when they realized that Cujo wasn't some random, evil ghost dog, with the exception of Rosalie who seemed bored with the whole affair. What a shocker.

"Only _you_ would take in a rabid ghost dog as a pet!" Emmett was the first to break the tension with a laugh, which caused the rest of the family to relax. Still laughing, Emmett fearlessly petted Cujo on the head, while praising him, "That's a good boy. You take down all the nasty-smelling wolves!"

Despite the situation, I laughed. Trust Emmett to be the one happy with Cujo's attack. Cujo yipped happily when he realized we weren't mad at him and eagerly followed Emmett deeper into the woods when he offered to go play fetch with him, but not before giving me an excited lick on the face. I didn't appreciate it too much, but knew it was just a dog's way of showing affection.

The rest of us headed back to the house, leaving Esme and Carlisle to attend to Leah since she didn't want to change back in front of us and was too weak to change into a pair of clothes on her own. Jacob was ahead of us, hurriedly heading to the house with an unconscious and healing Seth in tow.

Once we all settled into the living room, Alice suggested that we should spend some quality time together, because I was gone so long. Really, it was just an excuse to drag me shopping again, so I won't bore you with the horrifying details…

* * *

><p>I was so tired the next day that I followed Andy's example and slept through most of my morning classes. Not only did I endure having to carry all of Alice's shopping bags for hours, but we stayed up late finishing up the final touches for Bella's birthday present, which wasn't as bad. With Bella and Edward now married and a daughter of their own, Esme, the architectural fanatic had designed them their own little cottage in the woods like they was part of a fairytale. It had been worth it, but now I had to drag myself out of my chair every time we switched classes.<p>

Lunch at the moment wasn't any better. I stared dully at my plate, while propping my elbow up on the table and my head leaning tiredly against my hand, eyes drooping.

Andy was digging into his lunch like there was no tomorrow, despite the fact that it was school made. Really, the guy could eat anything, plus I'm pretty sure it was the only time of the day that he actually spent awake. Ana didn't trouble herself trying to start a conversation with me, knowing I would only give her incoherent responses with how tired I was and had pushed aside her lunch in favor of her phone. Usually it was just the three of us that sat down, since it didn't seem like the twins actually talked to anybody else but me. They hadn't bothered to tell me why, so I didn't ask.

The loud beeping of my phone made me jump in surprise and taking it out, I realized it was just Alice calling. I groaned, thinking it might be about me ditching her this morning so that she wouldn't play dress up with me and all the new clothes she got me. I'd thrown on the first thing I saw and left as soon as possible, not even bothering to get breakfast, knowing she'd just catch me, so I'd flown here. Thankfully, nobody said anything about not seeing me arrive.

Accepting the call, I wearily said, "Look Alice if this is about—"

She didn't bother to let me finish and said, "Danny, we have a slight problem."

Knowing this wasn't the time to joke around, I straightened up and asked seriously, "What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, just get back home as soon as possible," Alice answered. I was about to agree and take my leave, but Alice continued, "Don't just leave, though. We don't need questions being asked at a time like this. Start a commotion, a distraction, or anything really as long as it's not centered around you. Anyway, leave as soon as you can and we'll see you here."

With that, Alice hung up. I frowned, thinking about what I could do to distract everybody. Maybe I could get Spooky to do something, but that would mean having change into my ghost form to get him from my bracelet, which meant I had leave in plain sight, so that was out.

Noticing my grimace, Ana spoke up, "Danny, what's wrong?"

Even Andy had looked up to pay attention to my response. "There's an emergency at home, but they don't have the time to come and sign me out. Do you guys think you could create a distraction so I can leave unnoticed?" I asked with a hopeful tone. Andy and Ana weren't known for being nosy, so I knew they wouldn't pry.

Andy suddenly had a wicked smirk on his face that worried both Ana and I. This couldn't be good.

Not even bothering to tell us his plan, Andy muttered under his breath, "I've been waiting to do this all year…" Grabbing a spoon, Andy promptly began flicking food at random people around the room. It wasn't too long before they were all looking for the culprit and then…

"FOOD FIGHT!"

I laughed at Andy's simple, but genius plan. Of course Andy's first thought when thinking of a distraction would have something to do with food. It never ceased to amaze me how predictable he was.

Soon enough I was lost in the crowd, and ducking underneath an empty table, I swiftly turned both invisible and intangible, thankfully causing all the discarded food on me to fall on the floor. I jogged over to the nearest wall and fortunately ended up outside near the forest, which I quickly ducked into. When I felt it was safe enough, I let my powers drop and altered into my ghost mode, rapidly flicking on the hood of my cloak so that my hair wouldn't stand out and flew my way home as fast as I could.

Landing on the far side of the living room in a crouch, I noticed everyone was glaring at a sheepish Jacob; Leah and Seth standing behind him. Straightening up and flicking my hood back, I asked, "So what did the mutt do this time?"

Nobody seemed surprised at my sudden appearance, and instead Rosalie was the one to answer, "The idiot mutt phased in front of Charlie."

I blinked as I changed out of my ghost mode, and then glared at him, "Are you stupid? You could've given him a heart attack!"

Sitting down in one of the chairs, he sighed and then went on to explain what exactly happened. Though Bella tried to hide, it kind of seemed to make her feel better in the end. Without her having to act like a crazed newborn—Rose had told me about them when I told her I was bitten—she would have a chance to still see her father. Seeing this made me think back on some of the choices I'd made.

Maybe doing what I did had only hurt us all in the end. I mean, I could've probably stayed a little longer. Maybe I would've had to drop off the face of the earth at some point, but it would've given me a chance to be with them a little longer. I shook my head. It's not like I could change that now. Nothing would ever be the same again. At least now, I had other people to care for, and I wouldn't always be alone.

It was then that Alice came in, and began to frantically boss everyone around. She ordered the wolves to stay in a corner, Bella to wear brown colored contacts, and for Esme to start giving advice to Bella on how to act human, which I paid attention to as well. Sometimes I would sit still for periods at a time, until I took note of humans fidgeting around me during school, so I had to learn the hard way, but the advice still helped and everyone pitched in.

"And you," Alice said pointing at me, "You'll be near Charlie at all times. If something goes wrong, you'll turn him intangible. He's on a need to know bases, so he won't ask too many questions."

I nodded and everyone took their spots; Bella, Edward, and Renesmee all sitting close together and the couch. And then Charlie showed up. Bella tensed up at first, we managed to calm him down, and Emmett even threw in a couple of innuendos that were directed at Bella. Of course, Charlie noticed my new resemblance to the rest of them, but didn't make too much of a fuss. All in all, things were going great, until visible, blue mist escaped my mouth.

Everyone turned to me as my eyes widened and I muttered, "Uh oh!"

And then…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHTY BOXES OF DOOM!"

The most annoying ghost know to the Ghost Zone had appeared right next to me in all his blue strangeness, a couple of boxes floating around. Closing my eyes in an attempt to calm down, I took a deep breath and clenched my hands. Deciding to take my anger out on the idiotic ghost, I lifted my fist and whacked him right on top of the head with it.

"OW!"

Before he attempted anything else, I yanked him up to my face by grabbing onto his overalls and growled, "Why do you always feel the need to ruin _my_ day?!"

Not letting him answer me, I began dragging upstairs and away from poor Charlie's shocked face, thinking about the thermos I left in my room with Ember still inside. "Box Ghost, I think it's time you reacquainted yourself with an old friend."

* * *

><p>By the time I got back down, everyone seemed relaxed, including Charlie who was still watching the game with Emmett as if nothing had occurred. The whole 'need to know bases' suddenly felt a lot more helpful now. Charlie spent the rest of the day with us, and I eventually went upstairs to work on all the assignments I'd gotten from my morning classes—the ones I slept through.<p>

Thankfully most were done by the book, so it wasn't too difficult. I didn't have photographic memory like the rest of the family, but my mind worked a lot faster than before and it wasn't as difficult to remember things. Fortunately, Andy, Anna or any other classmates didn't take too much notice on my new changes. I looked a little more pale—which could easily be attributed to the lack of sun— and I did look a bit sturdier, but I wasn't a blinding beauty like the rest, which was just fine by me.

Glancing up and out the large window in boredom, I realized that everyone was gathered outside. Standing up from my desk and walking around it to get a better look, I saw with a laugh that Bella and Emmett were arm wrestling. Emmett seemed to be putting his all into it, while Bella looked utterly bored, until she suddenly crushed it against a rock.

Turning intangible and flying out the window, I landed next Emmett and patted him on the back while shaking my head in mock disappointment. "I should've known all along that you were too weak to even try to beat a girl."

Growling in annoyance, Emmett smacked the back of head and then yanked me up by the back of my shirt. "You wanna have a go, little bro?"

Blinking, I stared at him for a moment before putting my fingers to my mouth and letting out a sharp whistle. A moment later, Cujo ran my way from inside the forest, barking happily. That all changed though, when he saw Emmett's large threatening figure over me. In a single move, Cujo adopted his more fearsome appearance and snarling at Emmett, began to chase him across the river and through the forest, easily keeping up with him.

"Crap! I'm going to kill you Danny!" I heard Emmett's fading voice. I laughed along with the rest of the family, not even bothering to respond.

Unexpectedly, the sun suddenly showed, shining its brilliant golden rays at us. Blinking away the sudden spots, I turned to look at everyone. I think I almost had a heart attack…

Rubbing my eyes, I blinked and looked at them again, not accepting the unbelievable sight. They were glowing. No, that wasn't the right were word. They were freakin' _sparkling_. They were vampires and they—they were sparkling! Suddenly breaking off from whatever conversation they had been having, they noticed my wide-eyed stare and waited tensely for my reaction.

And that's when I began to laugh uncontrollably. I laughed and laughed until tears escaped my eyes and had to sit down. Finally getting my breathing under control after a while, Alice put her hand on my shoulder and asked with clear amusement, "Danny, why are you laughing?"

That brought on a whole new round of laughs, but I managed to gasp out, "Vampires… Sparkles… Sam…"

They all seemed amused by my reaction, though a little confused too. Arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow, Alice questioned, "Sam? Sam Uley? What does this have to do with him?"

I suddenly stopped. While laughing, I had thought that if Sam had been here, she would've never let them hear the end of it. These thoughts had to stop. What's done is done and I couldn't change that; not without hurting them. Though a smaller part of me asked what right I had for making their choices. Maybe flying would clear my head; it usually did.

Glancing up, I noticed that most were giving me a worried expression, so I muttered, "I think I'm gonna go take a flight."

Not giving them a chance to reply, I took off, changing into my ghost form mid-air, and let the wind clear my head.

* * *

><p>Everything started going downhill from there. As much as we researched, we couldn't figure out if there was any way to preserve Renesmee's life. Eventually, we decided to follow some old legends down in Brazil. Bella and Edward were going there, along with Jacob. I had been forced to get used to his presence, since he practically spent half his time here, as well as Seth and Leah, though they weren't that bad. At first I kept Spooky either in my bracelet or had him spend his time outside when we weren't training, so that Charlie and Sue wouldn't freak out, but that eventually got old, and Spooky stopped caring. Fortunately, they took it in a stride.<p>

There was also Aro to think about. Bella had received a similar note to mine, along with a gift. Edward was freaking out about her going alone, but we all knew if that if Aro read his thoughts, Renesmee would be revealed. Therefore, I had volunteered to accompany her, despite my bad experience with them. This seemed to calm everyone down, and even Bella seemed relieved.

And as if we didn't have enough problems, Irina, as Alice predicted, had shown up. I didn't know their extended family very well, despite the fact that they had been at Bella's wedding. Alice and Jasper made sure to steer them clear of me, knowing I was a little picky about who knew my secret and it was unlikely that they would believe our simple lie of me being Bella's cousin. All I knew about Irina was that she seemed to hold a grudge against us for befriending the wolves, after someone she cared about had been killed by them—I didn't feel too sympathetic when I was told the reason for that was because he in turn had been trying to kill Bella.

There was also Christmas to think about. It didn't seem like much, compared to everything else going on, but I wanted to show everyone how much I appreciated all they'd done for me. The girls weren't too difficult. When contemplating it, an image of Chelsea's awestruck face had come up and the decision wasn't too hard. It took time, but so far I had created a charm bracelet for Nessie and a necklace for Rose—all made out of my ice. I wasn't sure about the guys, but I'd eventually think of something.

Despite all our troubles, there was still all our planning to look forward to, so I'd thought it couldn't get any worse. And guess what happened next…

"They're coming for us. All of them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that's it for this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry about my long absence, and I hope you didn't mind this chapter. It was sort of a filler, but not. Hard to explain.

**P.S. **Sorry I didn't get to answer your reviews. I'll get to it after I finish loading this chapter up.


	19. War

**A/N: **Thank you to **VideoGamingFreak1213**, **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros**, **book phan44**, **Idalia**, **BadKristy13**, **Riqis Inna Sunja**, **Coppa-Cola**, **Nyx811**, **A Little Lost 1**, **NedFynTanon**, **Phantom Ice**, **Inviso-Al**, **Guest**, **Alice Nyte**, **Desiree Phantom**, **Midnight**, **Starburstia**, **MorganRocks236**, **CloudGirl13**, **Slytherin's Pimp**, **mayrosethehedgehog**, and **caly512** for all reviewing my last chapter!:D You guys are amazing, especially those who are _still _reading this story!;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **I own nothing!;p

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Danny's POV—<strong>

It was difficult taking it all in. Alice and Jasper had disappeared for unknown reasons and the rest of the family had spread across the globe to look for as many witnesses as possible; with the exception of Bella, Edward, and Nessie. For once in my half-life, I truly felt like a ghost. With them in their cottage, I was the only thing haunting the massive house. I was almost afraid to leave, like everything would vanish if I was gone for even a second, but Edward had insisted that I keep attending school. My arguments died down when he brought up Esme and Alice being disappointed. Thankfully Christmas break was coming soon, so I wouldn't have to be so anxious about it.

Bella began to speak to me more often and eventually confided in me about the note Alice had left her, and asked if I could watch Renesmee if there came a time when she had the chance to give Edward the slip. I didn't ask too many details, mostly because Edward had almost caught us. Right now though, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and I were all sitting down in the dining room a little anxious, waiting for the Denali's. Edward had asked me to stick near Bella and Renesmee, just in case. They weren't likely to be attacked, but it was better to be cautious and Edward recognized the fact that I was their best escape route.

As for me, Bella suggested that I pass for half-vampire, which I technically already was, but she knew I wasn't keen on the idea of telling other vampires my secrets; them being the exception. They may be acquaintances, but I didn't need half the vampire world knowing about me. We had also decided that if I were to have any power, it would be my Ghostly Wail, which I told them about earlier when we were discussing it. I hadn't actually shown it to them, but I described it well enough to give them a picture. Of course, if the Volturi attacked I would go all out, but just in case any of their friends or acquaintances insisted on a demonstration, I could show them exactly how much of a threat I was.

We all tensed up when they knocked on our door. Waiting impatiently, we listened to Edward trying to placate them before showing them Renesmee. When we heard Edward call for Bella, she gave me a frightened glance, so I took her hand and held it to show my support. She seemed a little unwilling to move, so I began to pull her along into the living room, Jacob walking close behind us.

Their reactions weren't unexpected, but they weren't what we hoped for. It took a while, but we finally managed to convince them and Nessie used her gift to show them the truth. I was about to sigh in relief that all went well, until I noticed one of them—Kate—giving me an odd look. Glancing up to look her in the eye, she gasped.

"Your eyes… You're not normal either, are you?" This caused the rest of them to suddenly start observing me. Unfortunately, I knew exactly what they were discovering. My slightly beating heart, my odd, unappetizing smelling blood, and the most obvious—my bright, icy blue eyes.

"You look very young. How old are you, _mijo_?" Carmen asked, with a slightly concerned look, though she did look as weary as the rest of them.

Thankful for the simple question, I answered, "Fourteen."

"So young!" Carmen gasped, giving me a pitiful look, which I didn't understand.

"What are you exactly?" Eleazar asked curiously.

"Half vampire," I replied, hoping they wouldn't ask the dreaded question.

"And half what?" Tanya questioned suspiciously. So she'd caught on…

Fortunately, Edward didn't give me a chance to answer the uncomfortable question by placing a hand on my shoulder and saying, "I don't think that matters. He's a Cullen. A part of our family."

He gave them a hard stare, until they all gave him a nod of resignation. But his words—they made me feel lighter. Though they obviously acted like it, they'd never actually said it out loud. That didn't really sound like something Alice would do, but they must've realized that I had my own family at some point, and probably didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable.

I gasped, suddenly feeling cold blue mist escaping my lips. Edward gave me nod, and ignoring everyone's stares, I quickly made my exit, running, and then breaking into a flight once I'd reached the forest, transforming mid-way. Flying swiftly, I scanned everything in sight, looking for anything out of place. Suddenly, the large form of Cujo joined me in the chase, barking seriously for once, instead of trying to tackle me happily, like he usually did when he saw me. Soon after, Spooky joined me as well, his red eyes indicating the seriousness of the situation. I suddenly felt uneasy, afraid of what we might find. Bursting into a clearing, we came to the sight of a seriously bleeding Wulf.

"Wulf!" I called out anxiously, quickly coming to a stop by his side. Immediately getting to work, I carefully picked him up and carried him over to the nearby river and began to clean his harsh wounds. Rolling out some of the bandages I had stored in my belt, I wrapped up all the slashes that littered his body with a fearful frown. Ghost weren't the nicest creatures, but it was rare for them to attack each other so brutally.

"_A-amiko_," Wulf slurred, attempting to stand.

"Shh, it's okay Wulf, I'll take care of you. _Mi __zorgos __pri vi_," I repeated in Esperanto, attempting to calm him down.

He attempted to speak again though, "_A-amiko. Via… Via m-malgranda… fratino… e-estas vundita!_" The last part came out in a harsh gasp as he collapsed once again.

"Wulf!" I yelled frantically. Despite my worry for him, I was confused. "What do you mean my little sister is hurt? I don't have a little sister." I listened to his harsh breathing, but didn't receive a reply. Wulf thankfully rested for a while, with Cujo and Spooky attempting to comfort him as I mulled over his words.

I was pretty sure I didn't have a younger sister, and why would Wulf assumed whoever this person was, that she _was_ my little sister. The more I thought about it, the more dread I felt. And with a horrified jolt, I remembered the words Aro had told me in what seemed like so long ago…

_"Well isn't it every little girl's dream to grow up in a castle and treated like a princess?"_

It couldn't be! But it was the only explanation. Wulf must've found Danielle, and whoever it was that gave him those gashes… Wulf suddenly attempted to get up, and ignoring my protests, he brought his large claws down, ripping a ghost portal in thin air.

"_Iri_," Wulf ordered me to go, collapsing once again. Shaking my head, I refused to leave him alone. First, I checked inside the portal, making sure there wasn't a threat, and then had Cujo help me bring Wulf inside what looked to be a cave. After gently setting him down, I looked around and came to the horrifying sight of Danielle crumpled on the floor in her human form, dripping in crimson blood from multiple cuts and slashes riddling her body grotesquely.

"Danielle!" I shouted out, horror-stricken. Running to her, Spooky helped me out with her wounds, but I knew if I didn't get help, she'd die sooner or later. We needed Frostbite.

Moving over to Wulf, I asked him, "Wulf, do you know where the Far Frozen is located?"

Wulf gave me a strangled, "_Jes_."

"Good. Alright Wulf, I hate to ask this of you, but if we aren't fast enough, my little sister could possibly die. Do you think you could create a portal leading to the clan of the Far Frozen?"

Instead of responding, Wulf attempted to stand, which I helped him with, and with a choked yell, he brought his claws down to open a new portal, the older one having been closed already. I quickly set to work, moving Wulf, with the help of Spooky, onto Cujo's back. After, I swiftly but tenderly, picked Danielle up in my arms and led the way through the portal, much to the shock of the yetis on the other side.

"Help! Please, someone bring Frostbite!" I called out desperately, which had them immediately rushing around. Frostbite soon showed up, much to my relief, with a worried frown.

"Great One! What is the matter?" Frostbite called, making his way quickly over to me.

"Help me, Frostbite! Please, she's dying!" I explained with a strangled voice, and for the first time, realized tears were streaking down my face. With wide eyes, Frostbite took in the battered Danielle, as well as Wulf, who was being carried by Cujo and Spooky behind me.

Soon enough, they had Danielle hooked up to their medical equipment, and resting snugly in one of their beds; Wulf curled up protectively next to her, resting as well. Cujo had shrunk down and cuddled right next to her, with Spooky sitting at the end of her bed. Not wanting to disturb her any further, I chose to sit in a chair right next to her bed.

"She will recover, Great One, she just needs rest," Frostbite reassured from behind me, resting a heavy paw on my shoulder. Despite his words, I couldn't stop shaking. That had been so close… Too close.

"Thank you, Frostbite," I finally managed to choke out.

"You know we'd do anything to help you, Great One," Frostbite responded with devotion.

I'm not sure how long I sat and watched over Danielle, but time soon lost its meaning. It could've been weeks or even months for all I knew. Occasionally, yetis would come and offer me something to eat. Sometimes I refused, and other times I didn't. I occasionally slept, but for the most part I watched her healing recovery. Why couldn't it go by faster? We were halfas for crying out loud! Why couldn't she just wake up already…?

"What could've done this to her though?" I questioned, my frustration seeping into my voice. Despite everything I'd done to protect my family, I'd still failed. How could I let this happen to Danielle? If Wulf hadn't come… I shudder to think what could have become of her. Of both of them.

"You mean you don't know?" Frostbite asked with a frown. I jumped slightly, not having noticed his entrance, and took a moment to remember what I'd said.

"What do you mean?" I said wearily.

"Great One, we are currently at war," he explained in a grave tone. My eyes widened in shock. War?!

"With who?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know? Your older brother, he's been trying to claim Pariah Dark's throne. Of course, with you having defeated him, the title automatically goes to you. Ghosts have actually been searching for you, hoping that you will come and reclaim what rightfully belongs to you, unlike before when they wanted nothing to do with you, now they're getting desperate," Frostbite described.

I froze in surprise and then with a heavy gulp, slowly asked, "Frostbite, what exactly do you mean by older brother?"

Furrowing his brows, Frostbite said, "Exactly what I meant. I believe he calls himself Dan Phantom."

"B-but… that's not possible! I sealed him! He… He can't have come back!" I shouted desperately, hoping Frostbite had been trying to playing some sick joke on me.

Shaking his head and confirming my fears, Frostbite replied somberly, "I am sorry, Great One. But it is the truth. The Ghost Zone is currently in great turmoil, fighting amongst each other. Picking sides. He has already gained a frightful number of allies through the fear he's caused. He has also taken residence in Pariah Dark's—I apologize, I mean _your_ castle, and is currently working his way through the Ghost Zone, and destroying all those who oppose him. I fear he might come here next. I am not sure we will be able to keep the Infi-map from his clutches. Please, Great One, take the map with you and watch over it!" Frostbite begged, bowing to me.

I sighed and shaking my head, said, "It's alright Frostbite, I wouldn't leave you and your people unprotected." I'd protect them all, no matter what. _He_ existed because of me, and I would not let him hurt anybody because of me. Not my allies, friends, or any of my family.

"Frostbite! How long have I been here?!" I suddenly asked him desperately, realizing that my adoptive family could be facing the Volturi at any moment.

"I am not well versed in human time, but I do believe it might have been a couple of weeks," Frostbite amended.

"No… They could all be slaughtered by now," I muttered under my breath, visibly shaking at the thought of coming back to nothing.

"I'm sorry Frostbite, but I have to go. My family is in danger." Before he could respond, I turned to Wulf, Spooky, and Cujo, and asked, "You guys, could you do me a huge favor? Can you please protect Danielle and Frostbite and his clan while I'm gone?"

Cujo whined, agitated, but they agreed nonetheless, causing me to sigh in relief. If I could, I would take Danielle with me, but that would be removing her from one war zone and into another.

"Great One, please, before you go," Frostbite stopped me, then left and came back, handing me the Infi-map with great care. "If you will please watch over it for us. We feel it would be much safer with you, Savior of the Ghost Zone."

"I'm not the Savior just yet," I replied grimly with a shake of my head, but accepted the map nonetheless, tying it to one of my belts. "Frostbite, while I'm gone, try to gather as many allies as possible. Dora and her kingdom; Pandora and her subjects. Anyone willing to join up with us. We'll need all the help we can get. But I want you to be careful and make sure you keep this is as secret as possible. If there are any messages you need to send, ask Cujo or Wulf. Any of the other yetis will be too conspicuous."

"I will do as you say, oh Great One," Frostbite agreed.

Turning to Spooky I said, "And Spooky, whatever you do, don't let Danielle and the clan out of your sight. Please protect them."

Much to my relief, I received a determined nod from him.

Turning to the now healed Wulf, I asked, "Wulf, do you think you could create a portal to the place I found you?"

"_Jes mia amiko_," Wulf nodded and swiftly ripped a portal for me. Nodding at all of them, and giving one last regretful glance at Danielle, I stepped through and back into the forest. Thankfully, there were no vampires around. Turning invisible, I flew back to the house and was relieved to find everyone safe and sound, with the addition of multiple vampires. Before they could sense me, I melted back into the forest, invisibly turned into my human/vampire form, and finally stepped out. Every nearby vampire turned their attention to me.

Before I could do anything, I was suddenly being surrounded and hugged so tightly from so many different directions that I couldn't breathe, not that it affected me. The strength of the hugs though, that was different. But I didn't attempt to dislodge any of them. I must've worried them; this was the least I could do. After they finally released me, Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Danny, where do you think you've been?!" she growled, barely being held back by Emmett. I winced. That's when a torrent of questions were finally let out by everyone. I could barely understand them over one another, and after taking a deep breath, I whispered the words that instantly silenced them all.

"My little sister was almost killed."

They all gave me wide eyed gazes, and finally Bella stepped up, and asked what everyone seemed to want to know. "Danny, what happened?"

Before I delved into any sort of explanation, I gave a pointed stare to the curious vampires that had begun to gather around us. Carlisle gave them all a look, and with a nod, they all disappeared from the vicinity, with the exception of the Denali Clan. Before Carlisle could say anything, Tanya shook her head furiously and said, "No Carlisle. We are also part of your family, and we have a right to know what's going on."

Carlisle looked conflicted, so I assured him, "It's alright Carlisle. If they're your family, then they're my family too, right?"

Receiving a relieved smile from him, I turned to the Denali's and asked, "Remember when you asked what my other half was?" Receiving a nod from them, I continued, "Well, the truth is, that my other half is ghost."

They blinked in shock, and I gave them a chance to gather their thoughts before carrying on, "Anyway, there's a flip side of our world, called the Ghost Zone, in which all ghosts reside in. Unfortunately, there's a war going on."

Everyone blinked in surprise at the news. "When I left, it was because I sensed a ghost nearby. It turned out to be a good ally of mine, named Wulf, who has a special power to create portals between here and the Ghost Zone. He was greatly injured, which if I'm to guess, it was from protecting my little sister. She was almost killed and if I hadn't made it in time…" At this I choked on my words, and Esme immediately hugged me.

"Where is the poor child?" Esme wondered.

"She's still recovering at the current moment. But she's safe. I left her with a couple allies of mine that are well versed in medicine, as well as Cujo, Spooky, and Wulf," I told her.

"What about you?" Rosalie demanded, and then asked in a whisper, "You're not actually planning on leading this war, are you?"

With a grimaced, I explained, "This enemy that's currently trying to take over the Ghost Zone is of my own creation. It's _my_ responsibility."

"You don't have to do everything yourself Danny! Why can't you just let others take care of it for once? Why does it always have to be you?" Rosalie suddenly slumped down, and that's when I regretted telling her of my time as Danny Phantom. I shouldn't have burdened her with those memories.

"Because Rosalie," I began in a hard voice, "I'm the one to inherit that kingdom. You know how many ghosts have been searching for me? And anyway, what do you think _he's_ going to do once he takes over? He's going to come after me Rosalie, and he's going to kill me."

"Then we'll protect you!" Rosalie seemed desperate now, looking for any reason for me not to go.

Shaking my head, I refused, "No Rosalie. I'm _not _putting you any of you in danger."

"Danny, why exactly are you the one to inherit the throne of the Ghost Zone?" Carlisle interrupted, much to my relief.

"I'm the one who defeated and locked away the last king, Pariah Dark. He was nothing but a tyrant. He even attempted to take over my town," I replied.

"Danny," Edward spoke up, a weary tone to his voice, "How is this ghost of your own creation?"

My expression suddenly turned cold, recalling the events that had lead to what I'd become. To what I'd promise to _never_ become. "I'd rather not talk about."

"How old _are_ you, kid?" Kate suddenly asked me with a frown.

I let out a bitter laugh, and quietly responded, "Sometimes, I'm not even sure myself. Ever since I became what I am, a half ghost, a halfa, my fate was sealed. I'm not ageing anytime soon."

"Ah. So that's why you left," Bella confirmed, a somber look in her eyes. Suddenly, everyone gave me horrified looks, realizing for the first time that it hadn't been the vampire venom that would keep me this way. That I'd been dealing with this for far longer than that.

"But I don't understand. Charlie looked for any reports of missing people with your description. Shouldn't you have appeared?" Bella asked.

Shrugging, I rhetorically questioned, "Who makes a missing report on someone thought to be dead?"

"Danny, how exactly did you pull this off?" Esme asked with a worried frown.

"It wasn't my intention, if that's what you guys are thinking. There was a ghost; he thought that killing my family would make me easy prey. But I knew the real consequences…" I explained grimly, and then quickly continued before they could question what I meant. "Anyway, he almost succeeded, but I saved them in time. Since they didn't see my human form being led out, everyone thought I was caught in the explosion, which led everyone to accusing me that I'd pretty much killed myself. Then, before I could dodge, there was another explosion I got caught up in. I wasn't too badly hurt, but it led everyone, including my friends who knew of me to think I'd been destroyed, and I thought, _Here's my chance, this is my opportunity. Too many had noticed._

"For crying out loud, I was some freakin' weird hybrid, stuck in my fourteen-year-old body, like some _everlasting_ mistake, while everyone else, my friends and family, were all moving on. And the ghost attacks were getting worse than ever. To the point that some had almost gotten killed. So I destroyed my parents' ghost portal—the thing they'd practically dedicated their lives to create—took their blueprints, and disappeared off the face of the earth."

I'd done it. I'd finally told someone the truth. I slumped against a nearby tree in relieve while they tried to comprehend everything I'd told them. A second later, they were all embracing me, giving me words of comfort, and I'd never felt better since that dreaded night.

For that one moment, everything seemed so amazing, and then, a sharp, piercing pain hit my head so fiercely that I collapsed to the ground with a shout. Cradling my head in my hands, I barely noticed the other's yells, feeling the pain increase to excessive levels that made me feel like someone was putting a drill through my head, smashing it with a brick, and pouring acid over it all at once.

'_Miss me?'_

No, it couldn't be. I hadn't heard his voice in weeks.

'_Don't worry, you're not __**really**__ turning into me. I just wanted to have a little fun messing with your head. Oh, how emotional you are. Do you really think you'd be powerful enough to turn into __**me**__? This is just one of my little powers. How naïve you are, Daniel.'_

"Get… out… of my… _head_!" I snarled between gasps, grasping at my throbbing head.

'_But we just began talking Daniel, why do you want to end it so soon?' _Not having the strength to reply through the agony he was causing, he continued, _'No answer? Guess you aren't a strong as you seem to think. In other news, I just thought I'd give you this little visit to let you know that you don't have much time left Daniel. After I'm done with my little take over, everything that has ever been precious to you, will be destroyed!'_

And with that, the darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, I know I suck, because I _still _haven't included the Volturi, but I thought I should let everyone know that really _haven't _given up on this story(;

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it enough to review(: I can't honestly describe how happy your reviews make me(:


End file.
